


Something Unconventional

by bromanceorromance



Series: Unconventional Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Double Penetration, Eleanor Is A Beard, F/M, Larry Stylinson Threesome, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, explicit rating will apply for chapter 10 and beyond, takes place during WWA tour, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 71,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley has been Harry's beard for a while now and she's practically in love with both Harry and Louis, but what does she do when they ask her to enter into a relationship with the both of them? What happens when Riley's in a real relationship with Harry and Louis, but can only publicly acknowledge her relationship with Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Friends

"I have a shopping date. Are you proud of me?" I announced upon arriving home one afternoon.

Louis chuckled. "Have you made a friend, Riley?"

"Yep, we're going shopping tomorrow," I replied with a grin.

"Good for you, love," Harry said, returning his attention to the TV.

"Who is this friend?" Louis asked.

"Her name's Michelle. She comes into the bookstore fairly often. I convinced her to watch Doctor Who and won her over with all of the feels."

 

\---

 

"You live with your boyfriend?" Michelle asked as we flicked our way through a rack of dresses that were marked down on clearance.

"Yep," I replied. "He got sick of me having to fly back and forth and him having to fly back and forth. We just decided it'd be easier if I lived here."

"How long have you been together?"

"Going on seven months," I replied. I hated that I had to keep up this act with her, but I couldn't really tell people the truth.

"That's fast," she commented, eyebrows raised. It was fast, I'd admit it.

"How did you end up in London?" I asked. She had an American accent, so I knew she wasn't from around here.

"Job opportunity presented itself and I couldn't refuse. I always wanted to spend some time living overseas, so when Modest! offered a position in London, I snapped it up," she replied, pulling a teal dress out to get a better view.

"Modest!?" I asked, suddenly suspicious of this girl and how much she actually knew about me.

"Yeah, they're a management company. They have contracts with acts like Olly Murs, One Direction, Little Mix," she listed off a few.

"Oh, what do you do with them?" I was glad I hadn't said anything about my 'boyfriend' beyond his name being 'Harry' as I waited for her answer.

"Oh, I'm in public relations. I've been gunning to get on One Direction's account, since they're the biggest act we've got right now, but I've been working with Olly Murs, mostly. I do a little bit with most of our accounts, but they won't let me near One Direction for some reason."

"That's weird," I replied, focusing on the gray dress in front of me to avoid eye contact. "Is it just because they're such a big account?"

"I guess so," Michelle replied with a shrug.

 

\---

 

"So, my friend works for Modest!," I informed the boys that evening with a slight frown.

They both looked over at me. "What?" Louis asked.

"Apparently she works for Modest!. I'm not sure how much she knows about you guys; she just said she's been gunning to get put on your account," I replied.

"Does she know about you and Harry?" Louis asked with a frown.

"All she knows from me is Harry's first name. I haven't told her anything about him beyond that, I don't think."

"Well, I would just feel her out a bit more. Figure out if she knows who your boyfriend is and go from there. It could all just be coincidence," Harry assured me.

"Be careful, though," Louis added.

 

\---

 

"We should go out tonight," Michelle informed me one Friday afternoon upon entering the bookstore.

"Oh?" I replied.

"Girl's night!" she insisted. "Get dressed cute and I know you already have a boyfriend, but I don't, so we should go flirt with boys and dance and have fun and you can be my wing-woman!"

"Clubbing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I can't dance."

"You don't have to dance well, we'll get some alcohol in you and it'll be a good time," she promised. "Please?"

"Yeah, okay," I replied with a grin.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the station? Down the road from here?"

"Yeah, what time?"

"Nine, I'll see you then! Dress sexy!"

"Yeah, my boyfriend will be really thrilled about that."

She smacked my shoulder lightly. "He'll get over it."

 

\---

 

"That guy is totally checking you out," Michelle said, nodding towards someone behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm taken," I remind her, ignoring the slight pang in my belly over the lie when surrounded by so many single men. "The guy in the blue shirt over there keeps looking our way. You should go say 'hello'."

She not-so-casually looked over at the guy before shaking her head. "Let's dance."

I shook my head. "Not enough alcohol in my system for that."

Michelle waved the bartender over. "Shot of vodka for my friend here," she tells him. "We'll get more in your system, then, I wanna dance."

 

\---

 

"I didn't want to let her walk home alone," Michelle muttered as Louis opened the door to us.

I had somehow ended up incapable of walking in a straight line, while Michelle still seemed relatively fine. I was giggling uncontrollably and hanging onto Michelle's arm.

"Thanks, love," Louis assured her. "We've got it from here. Are you okay to get home?"

"Yeah, yeah," she replied. "I'm not far from here." She nodded towards the cab. She transferred my hold on her arm to Louis with a chuckle. "I would make sure she drinks some water before she goes to bed."

"Okay, yeah, thanks," he replied, pulling me in the door and shutting it as Michelle walked away.

"Louis," I giggled. "Louis Louis Louis," I repeated his name before Harry appeared around the corner at the noise. He was completely nude, which, being drunk, I found absolutely hilarious. "Did I interrupt anything?" I giggled into Louis's shoulder.

 

\---

 

"What happened last night?" I mumbled, squinting against the bright light coming through the window. I was in Harry and Louis's bed, but I couldn't remember why. My dress had been removed and I was only wearing a bra and underwear, which confused me further. I had slept in their bed a few times before, but I'd always been fully clothed.

"You got a little drunk," Louis replied in an entirely too loud voice.

"Why are you yelling?" I asked, cringing at my own voice.

"You're hungover, love," Harry loudly whispered from my other side.

"Wait," I said, squinting at the two of them on either side of me. "Why am I in the middle?"

"Drink this," Louis said, holding out a bottle of water that he'd grabbed from the bedside table.

I nodded taking a long swig. He held out a few pills and I quickly swallowed them as well. I awkwardly pulled the sheet up to cover my chest as I sat up.

Harry chuckled.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Your friend brought you home and then you decided you wanted to be naked because Harry was naked," Louis informed me, unable to hold back his smile as Harry continued to chuckle at my reaction.

"What? Oh my god."

"We convinced you to stay somewhat clothed, because you were also insisting on sleeping in here. Something about 'What if I choke on my own vomit? Then how will you feel?'" Harry added.

I blushed and covered my face with my hands. "I'm so sorry," I mumbled.

"It's fine, babe," Louis assured me with a laugh.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go shower," I mumbled, quickly climbing out of the bed, trying to ignore how I could feel their eyes on me as I left the room.

 

\---

 

"So you're living with Louis Tomlinson, which I assume means you're dating Harry Styles?" Michelle asked on the phone later that day.

"Oh, god, I didn't even think about you finding out - shit," I exclaimed. "Yes, I'm dating Harry. They're best mates and live together. I just kind of moved in."

"Yeah, I think I kept my cool when an adorably cuddly-looking Louis Tomlinson opened the door when I was expecting some random guy I didn't know," Michelle replied.

I smirked. "Yeah, he's kind of adorable, right?"

"You're allowed to say that about your boyfriend's best mate?"

I laughed. "Harry will never know."

"When do I get to meet him?"

"You could come for dinner tomorrow night? I'll check with the guys, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Yeah, that sounds great."

 

\---

 

"So, Michelle knows who I'm dating now, assuming she really didn't know before," I told the boys with a frown. "I invited her to dinner tomorrow night to meet Harry?"

"Good, we can feel her out. See if she's just trying to get close to you because you're Harry's girl," Louis agreed with a nod.  
"So me and Harry are going to have to act like a couple," I added with a guilty expression.

"Of course," Louis nodded.

"I'd love to be able to have a friend that just knows all this shit, but -"

"I really think you need to talk to the other guys more," Harry frowned at me. "They know what's going on. You're friends with them, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I never thought they'd be cool with me just, like, hanging out with them," I shrugged.

"All three of them get along with you. And the guys in the band. I know you want a girlfriend to talk to about this, but until you find someone you can really trust, you can totally talk to them, if you need to. They'll be fine with it. They like you," Harry assured me.

"Okay, well, I'll keep that in mind."

 

\---

 

"Harry, this is my friend, Michelle; Louis, you sort of met her the other night," I introduced them as I brought Michelle into the kitchen. "Michelle, this is my boyfriend, Harry. And Louis."

"Nice to meet you under better circumstances," she smirked in Louis's direction. "And it's nice to finally put a face to the name," she told Harry.

"Oh, does she talk about me a lot?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"She seems pretty head-over-heels for you," Michelle replied as I blushed, trying to avoid eye contact with either one of them.

"She is that," Louis replied and I looked over at him, hesitantly, to see him smirking at me. Harry was just grinning.

"How about we eat?" I asked, changing the topic. I gestured for Michelle to sit across from my place next to Harry.

"Riley says you work for Modest!," Louis commented as we each fixed our plates.

"Yes, I'm in the PR department, but I'm not on you guys' account or anything," she assured them. "Not that I haven't been trying to get on it."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"Well, you're the biggest account we've got, so it's kind of the ideal account to be on," she shrugged.

"And you're American?" Harry asked. "How long have you been in London?"

"About a year," she replied. "Finally starting to feel like I really know my way around."

"This city is huge," I commented. "I'm impressed any day that I make it without getting myself turned around."

"You're lucky you knew a few people when you moved here," Michelle said between bites. "I didn't know a soul and never had anyone to call to ask for directions."

I laughed. "Yeah, I don't know if I could've made the move without knowing a few people."

 

\---

 

"I like her," Harry said as soon as the door closed behind Michelle after dinner.

"She seems nice," Louis added.

"Doesn't seem suspicious?"

"She wasn't starstruck or anything, but I found it refreshing," Louis replied. "I wouldn't go spilling our secrets or anything, but I don't think she's a mole."

I nodded. "I don't like telling people about this situation anyways. I mean, my parents don't even know."

"Your parents aren't the type to accept it, anyways," Harry muttered.

"Don't go telling her you're a beard or anything. Give it some time. You can have her over whenever, just make sure we have warning and don't let her go wandering the house. I mean, it's kind of obvious when you're living in one room and we're in another."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

 


	2. The Start of Something

"I'm going to Liam's tonight," I informed them, throwing my bag over my shoulder. "He should be here to get me soon."

"What?" Louis asked, confused.

"Harry's birthday is tomorrow, I'm giving you the night to yourselves," I told him with a shrug.

"You don't have to do that," Harry assured me from his place next to Louis on the couch.

"I know, but I want to. It's fine. I think Niall's coming over too, so we're gonna have a good time," I replied.

"Okay, well, do you want us to come get you tomorrow?"

I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.

"Ready?" Liam asked.

I nodded, moving back towards the living room to say goodbye.

"Do you want us to come get you tomorrow?" Harry asks again.

"I'm sure I can take the tube home," I replied with a shrug.

"I'll bring her when she gets the all clear," Liam smirked.

"Well, have fun, I guess," Harry said, he seemed a little put out that I was leaving them.

"I'll be back tomorrow to celebrate with you, babe," I assured him, walking over to give him a hug. "You and Louis need time alone. I know you don't care that I'm here, but I wanted to give you some privacy for a bit."

"Alright, thanks, babe," Harry replied with a small smile.

 

\---

 

"I didn't expect them to be so hesitant for you to leave," Liam commented in the car.

"I didn't really give them much notice," I shrugged. "I'm sure there's not a lot that they do when I'm not there that doesn't happen when I'm there, but I like giving them privacy anyways for special occasions."

"Have you walked in on them yet?" Liam smirked.

"I have not walked in on them, no," I replied with a grimace. "I have definitely heard everything there is to hear, though."

Liam laughed. "It'll happen. We've all walked in on them at some point. It's amazing we can still look them in the eyes."

 

\---

 

"Did you have a good time?" Louis asked as soon as I arrived home the next day.

"Yeah, it was great," I assured him. "Happy birthday, babe!" I told Harry as soon as I saw him in the living room.

"Thanks," he grinned as I walked over to give him a hug. "Missed you."

"I wasn't even gone for twenty-four hours," I reminded him.

"Still missed you," he frowned.

"Well, we can have your birthday dinner tonight, but I'm going to have to make a trip to the store first," I told him, ignoring the weird moment.

"I can come with you," Louis spoke up.

"You don't have to," I assured him. "You can stay here with the birthday boy." I grinned.

"No, that's alright, I'll come with you. Help you carry stuff," Louis assured me. "Birthday boy needs some rest after last night anyways," he smirked, leaning down to kiss Harry briefly.

I laughed. "Yeah, I bet."

Harry mumbled something with a slight blush.

"Well, I'm gonna throw this down in my room and then head to the store, if you're coming with?" I asked Louis, walking towards my bedroom.

He didn't respond, but I returned to the two of them having a hushed conversation before Louis saw me and quickly said he was ready to leave. A look I couldn't interpret was shot towards Harry before he was ushering me towards the door.

 

\---

 

_We need to talk. Tonight._

**_Alright, I get off at five._ **

I replied to the vague text message from Louis, slightly confused, before another came in from Harry.

**Can we talk tonight?**

_**I told Lou I get off at five. Is it both of you wanting to talk?** _

**We'll talk when you get home.**

I shrugged off the weird texts, thinking maybe they didn't know how to tell me they wanted the place to themselves. They could have decided they were ready to come out or something, for all I knew.

 

\---

 

"Are you free tonight?" Michelle asked, entering the bookstore about an hour before I was set to leave.

"I'm supposed to spend the evening at home with Harry, sorry," I grimaced.

"Oh, that's alright," she assured me. "What about tomorrow?"

"I could probably do dinner?" I answered, hesitantly. "I'll text you in the morning?"

"Okay, yeah. That works. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, for sure," I insisted.

 

\---

 

"I know that this is unconventional," Louis began.

After he and Harry had told me that they wanted to discuss something with me that evening, I had rushed home and joined them on the couch. I didn't know what to expect, initially having assumed that they were ready to come out and were planning to let me know of the details. They both seemed far too nervous for that to be the case, though, knowing that I was fully supportive of them whenever they were ready to do so.

"We've talked about it a lot, though," Harry assured me.

"And if you say that you're absolutely against the idea---"

"We'll continue the way that we've been--"

"But we both really want something more--"

"What're you trying to ask me?" I interrupted their back-and-forth. "You're kind of freaking me out."

Harry and Louis shared a glance before Louis finally answered. "We don't expect an answer right away. Feel free to think about it for however long you need," he glanced again at Harry before taking a deep breath. "We want to know if you'd be willing to enter into a relationship with the both of us."

"You mean--"

"Like the three of us in a romantic relationship with each other," Harry supplied. "We would both be your boyfriends; you would be my girlfriend and Louis would be my boyfriend."

I stopped. My brain just stopped. I spaced out for several moments. I'm not sure if they said anything else in that time or not, because my brain was trying to process that they both wanted to be in a relationship with me.

"How---why---" I stuttered, trying to make sense of my thoughts.

"We've both become very attached to you over the last few months and, as we talked about it, we both realized that we were both very attracted to you as well. We still want each other, but we want you as well," Louis said.

"We'd really like to see how well we could make this work, as complicated as it would be."

"This isn't a joke." I stated, still in shock.

"No---"

"No, babe, we'd never ask this as a joke."

"I know this is a lot to process and we fully expect it to take a few days if not longer to make a decision."

There was a long pause as I continued to think over everything they had said.

"Can I just---I'm gonna go to bed and I just need to think. I'll talk to you both in the morning, okay?"

"Of course."

"Good night, darling," Harry said and they both leaned in to lightly kiss my forehead.

I blushed and moved away.

"See you in the morning. Sleep well."

I walked down the hall to my room and got into the shower in a daze.

 

\---

 

Louis was in the kitchen when I stumbled down the hall for breakfast early the next morning. He looked up from his cocoa puffs as I entered, with a hesitant look on his face.

"Okay, how exactly would this work?" I asked, after fixing my own bowl of cocoa puffs and sitting down across from him at the table. "How do we handle Harry and I getting to be together publicly while you're 'dating' someone else?"

"I figure Harry gets you to himself sometimes, I get you to myself sometimes, and Harry and I get each other to ourselves sometimes, and we balance it all out with time with all of us together as much as possible," he answered after a few seconds.

"But, like, jealousy-"

"Won't be a problem. And if it is, we'll deal with it. We'll all have to trust each other and know the difference between what we actually feel for each other and what we have to deal with for contracts' sake."

"And what about other people? I'm sure we'll wait to tell anyone, but who are we going to tell?"

"We'll keep it to ourselves for a while, just to figure things out, but I don't see anything wrong with telling our families as long as everything is going well and we all feel comfortable explaining it to them."

"What about--" I blushed. "Um, sleeping arrangements?"

Louis reached over and grabbed my hand, waiting for me to look up at him before he spoke. "This entire arrangement is not solely for us to get you into bed. We want to date you. We want to continue to get to know you better. The physical side of our relationship will develop as slowly or as quickly as you like. When the time comes, I'm sure we can all find a way to make sex equally pleasurable for all of us."

"I guess it's a good thing you have a king size bed," I replied after a few moments of drowning in Louis' eyes. He grinned and let out a small chuckle.

"Does that mean--?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Well, as it's two of you asking, I'd rather wait to give both of you the answer, but I think I'd like to try."

Louis' smile got impossibly bigger.

"And, with that answer, can I please kiss you? Because I've been wondering what it's like for what I feel like ages." I stood and pulled him to his feet at his slight nod. Before I even had time to question what I was doing, he was kissing me. His lips were impossibly soft and he kept it chaste, brushing his lips against mine. He bumped his nose against mine with a smile as he moved just far enough away that we weren't quite touching. I realized I was grinning just before I leaned in for another kiss. This time, his tongue slipped in and I quickly discovered he was much more controlling than Harry when it came to kissing. While Harry was always very slow and somewhat languid manner, Louis was very energetic and playful. He was nipping at my lips and teasing my tongue intermittently when I heard the front door open, jumping away from him.

"Oh, no, don't mind me," a sweaty Harry said as he entered the kitchen and saw both of our thoroughly kissed lips.

"Okay," Louis replied and leaned in to kiss me once more. I giggled into the kiss and pushed him away.

"I take it that this means you said yes?" Harry asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him for a quick kiss.

"Eww, go shower, you're a sweaty mess," I pushed him away slightly. "Yes, I said I'd like to try."

"Good thing, since I already started planning for date night tonight," Harry smirked.

"So sure of yourself?"

"Yes, I ---"

"No, I recall someone being confident that she would leave in the middle of the night and never speak to us again at some point last night," Louis interrupted.

"Okay, so Louis was more sure of this than I was. I still didn't expect to come home to the two of you making out."

I blushed slightly.

"It's your own fault you decided to take a run this morning."

"I have to keep my impeccable body or I'll lose you both," he replied, mock-offended.

"She's been kissing you for months, we've got catching up to do," Louis waggled his eyebrows at me.

"He's right, you really have been getting the best end of the deal so far," I teased Harry. "Now, you go take a shower while I finish making out with my boyfriend."

"Fine," Harry sighed, walking off to his bedroom.

I leaned back into Louis, sighing as our lips slotted back together. My arms slipped around his neck as his encircled my waist, pulling me closer. When we pulled apart to take a breath, we spoke at the same time:

"It's so different from kissing Harry."

"It's so different from Harry."

And then both giggled as we realized what the other had said, successfully breaking the mood for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually wrote part of this chapter last October...this story has been a LONG time coming and I'm really happy with the response already with just the one chapter up. Thank you all for reading and kudos-ing! :) I'm like ridiculously excited about writing this story, so I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Comments/kudos always appreciated! :)


	3. Not a Typical Night

"It's weird," I said, biting my lip slightly.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked, worried.

"Nothing's wrong," I assured him with a shake of my head. "I just - I've wanted to be able to act like a real couple for so long and I haven't wrapped my mind around the fact that I can just walk up to you and -" I placed a light kiss on his lips.

He smiled. "We'll figure this out."

I slipped my arm through his and scooted closer to him so I could lay my head on his shoulder. Louis turned on the morning news and it was just like any other morning I had lived here with them, except it was totally different.

"We have a meeting about the tour today," Louis imparted the information with a sigh.

"I'm supposed to do something with Michelle today, anyways," I assured him with a small smile. "It's not like Harry didn't already plan our date for tonight."

Louis chuckled. "We'll see what he's got up his sleeve."

"Did he really think I'd leave?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"He was really nervous about it. He didn't want to screw up what we have," Louis assured me, quietly.

"What have I missed?" Harry asked, entering the room with his curls sticking to his forehead, wearing worn skinny jeans and a fitted top as he walked over to sit on Louis's other side.

"I was telling Riley that we have a meeting about the tour today," Louis tells him as their hands link together between them.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked him, sitting up from leaning on Louis's shoulder, shooting him a questioning look.

"Well, I was aiming for a low-key evening," Harry replied. "I'd cook something special for the occasion and we could curl up together for a movie and hot chocolate afterwards?"

 

\---

 

"You seem really happy today," Michelle commented over lunch.

"Yeah, I am," I replied, thinking I'd gone from one fake boyfriend to two real ones in under twenty-four hours. I grinned.

"Guess Harry's treating you right, then," she smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at me slightly.

I laughed. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Well, I'm glad I could pry you away from that mancandy for lunch," Michelle said, laughing at the slight blush that crossed my cheeks.

"He's got a meeting today," I informed her. "About their upcoming tour."

"Otherwise you would've dumped me?"

"Well - "

"It's fine," she laughed at the apology I was about to make. "If I had that at home, I don't know if I'd ever leave."

"Well, we'll just have to find you a man, then, won't we?" I said with a laugh. "Then we can double." I tried to keep the smile from falling off of my face as I acknowledged that I didn't know if I'd ever be able to tell her the truth about my relationship with Harry and Louis.

"Oh, we are definitely doubling when I find a man worth my time," she assured me. "Maybe you should hook me up with Louis."

"He's taken," I said a bit too fast for the circumstances. I paused. "He's got a girlfriend."

"Ooo-kay," she replied, giving me a weird look. "Well, you seem to be friends with several attractive British men, so you should be able to find someone for me."

"What about that guy you were telling me about from work?" I asked.

Michelle grimaced. "Turns out he was married."

I grimaced in sympathy. "Well, that can't be the only cute guy that works there."

"All the happy relationship-people think that it's so easy to find a person to be in a relationship with." She rolled her eyes. "It's not that simple. Being single sucks."

I gave her a guilty look. "I don't think it's that easy."

"You landed Harry Styles, Riley, you don't get to decide whether it's easy or not," she said, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, fine, I got lucky, but you're gonna get lucky, too."

"Eventually, maybe, but not anytime soon."

"You don't know that," I told her. "You could meet your dream guy today."

"I already met my dream guy, I think, and you're dating him. So there goes that."

I laughed.

"Seriously, I need more stories about this gorgeous and famous boyfriend that you have. I need to live vicariously through you," she insisted.

"I just - I don't like to talk about him a lot. I mean, he's famous and there's a lot that's written about him that's been lies and I just don't ever want anything I've said to be misconstrued. I mean, I just - "

"You don't feel like you know me well enough yet," she finished my sentence for me.

I looked over at her guiltily. "It's hard to make friends that know about him. I'll start telling you more stuff, I will. It's just complicated."

She nodded. "It's fine. I can't imagine having to worry about people befriending you just because your boyfriend is famous."

"I haven't had it happen yet, but he's very protective about it, you know? Like, he just wants me to be sure I can trust someone before I tell them a lot of stuff."

"I can only imagine the secrets that are lying just below the surface of One Direction," she nodded. "Sexual exploits and dates and adorableness about him, though? I want to hear it when you're ready. Because, seriously, I need to live vicariously through you."

I laughed again.

 

\---

 

I arrived home to a heavenly aroma from the kitchen.

"What's he making?" I asked Louis, who was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Go get dressed, we'll come get you when it's ready," he replied as I walked over to lean in for a quick kiss.

"Okay," I answered, confused. "I can usually find my way to the kitchen."

Louis grinned. "Just stay in your room 'til we're ready," he insisted.

"Alright," I shrugged before making my way back to my bedroom.

I took a quick shower and decided I'd wear a cute dress for the evening, fixing my makeup and putting on a cute pair of flats before sitting down on my bed to wait.

I pulled out my phone to entertain myself after a few moments. I pulled up Snapchat and sent a selfie to Michelle with a simple 'date night' attached. I scrolled through Twitter and Facebook. About the time I was going to say forget it and find my own way to the kitchen, a knock sounded at my door. I tossed my phone on my bed as I stood to go answer it with a small grin.

"You are looking lovely this evening," Louis commented. They were both standing there, each holding a single rose: Louis's yellow and Harry's blue.

"Thank you," I replied with a studious glance over each of them. Harry was wearing dark skinny jeans with a long-sleeved dark-grey button-up that he had unbuttoned about halfway down, so you could just see his butterfly tattoo peeking out. Louis was in dark skinnies as well, with a fitted white tee that hugged him in all the right places. "You both look very handsome," I smiled.

Louis leaned in to place a gentle kiss against my cheek. "This is for you," he said, offering me the yellow rose.

I smiled. "'Friendship,'" I commented, noting the color's meaning.

"Ah, yes, that's the common meaning, but I picked it because it also means 'jealousy' and I'm jealous that Harry's had you to himself all this time," Louis smirked. "And it means 'new beginnings,' which this is definitely one."

I blushed lightly, smiling up at him. "I don't know what blue means," I said as Harry leaned in to place a kiss against my cheek.

Harry handed me the flower with a grin. "'Unattainable,'" he informed me. "Or 'impossible,' which is what I thought this was last night."

I smiled. "You did your research."

Harry chuckled.

"May I lead you to dinner, m'lady?" Louis asked, offering his arm.

"Of course," I replied, slipping my hand into the crook of his arm.

I gasped upon entering the living room to see how they had transformed the kitchen and living room. The table had been moved out of the kitchen area and covered with a white tablecloth. Candles were lit atop it and they'd pulled out the nice china for the evening. The main lights were off, as they had strung white Christmas lights everywhere, giving the room a soft glow.

"We didn't want it to be a typical night at home," Louis whispered, watching my reaction.

"I didn't expect anything special," I told him, still looking around the room.

"Well, you thought wrong," Harry said, pulling my chair out for me at the table.

I sat down, glancing between the two of them.

"It couldn't just be a typical night at home with kisses involved," Louis insisted as Harry pulled his chair out for him as well.

I chuckled at his accurate description of what I'd thought the evening would entail. Harry took the roses from my hand before striding into the kitchen. He reappeared moments later with a plate for each of us, and I remarked on his impressive waiter abilities.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he smirked as he set each of our plates down in front of us.

"We're having wine?" I asked, surprised as I noticed our glasses were already full on the table.

"Of course," Louis smirked as he reached over to link our fingers together. I smiled softly at the way our hands fit together, a warm happy feeling tingling its way up my arm.

"This looks delicious," I commented, looking down at the tilapia and green beans.

"Thank you," Harry muttered, taking his place at the table on my other side. "By all means, dig in."

We all were silent for a few seconds as we savored the first bites of the delicious meal.

"How was your meeting today?" I asked.

"It was good," Louis replied. "There's a lot of rehearsals in our near future."

"It'll be fun, though," Harry assured him. "How is Michelle?" he asked me.

"Good, good," I replied with a small chuckle. "She wanted me to set her up with Louis."

Louis almost choked on the sip of wine he was in the middle of taking.

"I told her he was taken, of course," I smirked at his reaction.

"Very much taken," Harry added.

"Of course," I nodded.

"She's not my type," Louis muttered.

Harry chuckled.

"She's gorgeous," I defended her. "You just already have your plate full."

"She's pretty, I just - yeah, I guess my eyes are otherwise detained," Louis shrugged.

 

\---

 

"What movie did you get?" I asked as Louis and I snuggled into the couch while Harry queued up the movie.

"Romeo and Juliet," he replied.

"That is the most depressing - " I started to say.

"It's a classic. Remade. Again," he insisted. "Besides, it was this or G.B.F."

I laughed. "Okay, I concede."

Harry put the movie in and moved over to sit on the other side of me, slipping his arm around my shoulders to place a hand against Louis's neck. Louis leaned his head against my shoulder as I leaned into Harry and we relaxed to watch the movie.

 

\---

 

"What are you doing?" I asked as both boys stood at my announcement that I was ready for bed.

"We're walking you back to your door," Harry insisted.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as Harry offered his arm. I slipped my hand into the crook of his arm and he led me down the hallway to my room.

"I had a good time tonight," I grinned.

"It was a great night," Louis said, stepping up next to Harry as we stopped at my door.

"We should definitely do this again sometime," Harry said with a grin.

"Thank you," I muttered, glancing shyly between the two of them. Louis stepped forward first, leaning in to place a sweet kiss against my lips. He'd barely stepped back before Harry leaned in to do the same.

"Good night," they said in unison.

"Good night, boys," I replied. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"First date and she's already discussing breakfast," Louis smirked.

I shoved him playfully. "Shut up."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me in for another kiss.

"Let the girl get her beauty rest," Harry insisted, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's antics.

"Oh, alright," Louis replied, pulling away from me. "See you in the morning, love."

"See you, babe," I replied.

"Night, baby," Harry said. I smiled up at him before opening my bedroom door and slipping inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first date :) :) :) what'd you think?
> 
> Next chapter gets a little steamy... :)
> 
> Starting tomorrow, updates will be every Sunday! Just to keep things consistent.
> 
> Comments/kudos always appreciated! Thanks for reading!!


	4. Watch Me

"Katherine wants you to come in for a meeting with us today," Louis informed me, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"What for?" I asked as he joined me on the couch.

"No idea," he shrugged, settling back to slip his arm around my shoulders. "Probably remind us all of the terms of your contract."

I shot him a worried look. "There's no way she knows -"

"No, no. I think it’s the other boys she's worried about," he assured me with a shake of his head.

"I'm supposed to have lunch with Zayn and Liam tomorrow, is that gonna be a problem?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. She's worried about nothing."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Nothing, huh?"

"Well, there's no way she'd think you'd be in a relationship with both us," he smirked.

"No way I thought it'd be possible, either," I muttered. He grinned and placed a kiss against my temple.

 

\---

 

"I just wanted to remind all of you that Riley and Eleanor are both under contract to only be in a relationship with Harry and Louis," Katherine said, looking around the room.

I bit my lip at the slip up in her words, thinking I was only in a relationship with Harry and Louis.

"That includes you three," she continued, eyeing Zayn, Niall, and Liam.

Zayn rolled his eyes. "We're just friends with her," he said. "Is that alright? I mean, I'd want my band mates to get along with my girlfriend."

"Friendship is fine, just make sure any time you're seen publicly that you're very clearly friends and only friends."

"I'll make sure to announce that," Zayn smirked.

"This isn't a laughing matter. Until such a time as Harry and Louis are ready - "

"Allowed," Zayn coughed.

Katherine shot him a glare. " - to publicly be recognized as a couple, they have to be seen as straight lads. The easiest way to do that, without the previous player image, is to have them have girlfriends. Those girls have to appear devoted to their guys."

"I know the terms of my contract," I assured her.

"The fans are widely recognizing you; you need to be careful," she advised.

I nodded.

 

\---

 

"Think I'll get in trouble for this?" I asked with a smirk, sitting down to lunch with Zayn and Liam at small café.

"Pictures or it didn't happen," Zayn smirked.

"If anything, I'm the third wheel, right?" I laughed.

"What?" Liam asked.

"Well, I couldn't compete with the Ziam bromance."

"Haha, very funny," Zayn rolled his eyes.

"How are rehearsals going?" I asked.

"First week is always rough," Liam shrugged.

"You say that like Louis didn't bite your head off before we left for lunch," Zayn muttered.

"What? What happened?"

Liam refused to answer.

"Louis's a bit over-protective of you," Zayn replied.

I glanced between the two of them. "What d'you mean?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Liam called our lunch date a 'date' and Louis kind of told him off."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll talk to him."

"Are you working this afternoon?" Zayn asked.

"Nope."

"You should come back to rehearsals with us. We're not getting a whole lot accomplished, anyways."

 

\---

 

"What're you doing here?" Harry came out the door to greet me. There were fans against the fence that started screaming at his appearance.

"I just came to see you at work, darling," I grinned, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

He slipped his fingers through mine, pulling me inside.

"Plus, I heard Lou flipped out on Li earlier?" I asked in a low voice.

Harry glanced over at me. "He's a bit on edge. He thinks Liam's got a thing for you."

I shook my head. "I don't have a thing for Liam, though."

"Well, he doesn't want you changing your mind about that," Harry muttered.

"Riley? What're you doing here?" Louis strode over to greet me with a hug.

"Can't a girl visit her boyfriend at work?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Louis chuckled. "That's fair. Come distract him from his job."

"I am not a distraction," I insisted.

"Oh, babe, you definitely are," Harry said, giving me a slow once-over.

I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Riley! Hey!" Niall appeared around a corner as we made our way down the hallway, Harry and I still holding hands.

"Hey, Niall, how's it going?" I replied with a smile.

"Good, good. Lots of 'stand here' and 'walk this way' and 'Louis! Stay away from Harry!'" he chuckled.

"Choreography, then?" I asked.

"They make sure we don't come in contact for the majority of the show. I mean, we obviously hate each other," Louis quipped.

 

\---

 

"Has the bookstore upped your hours yet?" Michelle asked.

"A bit, yeah. I actually had someone come in the other day that worked for Bloomsbury. He mentioned they were hiring editorial assistants, so I'm going to see if I can get a job there."

"Oh, that'd be a good job. Might even let you travel with your boy-toy and do work from the road."

I grinned. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"I'm sure Harry would be pleased."

"They're working on rehearsals for the new tour… I know he'd just let me travel with them if I wanted, but I don't want to just live off of him, ya know?"

 

\---

 

"Please tell me you can come watch Thor with us tonight?" Liam said as soon as I'd answered the phone.

"The new one?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Who is 'us'?"

"Zayn and me. We've just got it and I know you're a comic freak, so you should come over."

"Yeah, I'll come over."

"Good, I'll see you after rehearsals."

 

\---

 

"You're going to Liam's tonight?" Louis asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"Just to watch a movie. Zayn's coming, too. I'll just get back late," I assured him.

"Have fun, baby," Harry said with a quick kiss.

Louis was still looking at me like he wanted to tell me something but wasn't sure how to say it.

"Liam is just a friend," I told him.

"But he likes you," Louis pouted.

"Maybe, but I've already got two boyfriends who I like quite a lot."

"Lou, you've got to stop giving him such a hard time. He doesn't know about us; he thinks she's just my beard," Harry reminded him.

"Yeah, okay. You better tell us if he tries anything, though," Louis conceded.

"He's not going to try anything," I shook my head.

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't."

 

\---

 

"Has Harry developed feelings for you?" Liam asked.

"What?" I replied, surprised.

"I thought that might be why Louis's been acting so weird," he explained.

"He just doesn't want you stealing me away from them," I replied after a moment's consideration.

"They're your best friends, of course I wouldn't do that," Liam replied, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Liam, I've talked to him. He said he'd back off about it."

"Oh, so we've got their permission to be friends now?" Liam said, angrily.

"No, it's not like that," I assured him with a shake of my head. "They're your brothers, too, don't forget."

Liam shook himself. "Sorry. It's just been weird with Louis lately."

"You two just need to sit down and have a talk and everything will be fine," I insisted. "Just talk to him."

Liam nodded.

 

\---

 

"You and Liam are doing something this week. Whatever he comes up with," I insisted to Louis. "You need to have some LiLo time."

Louis chuckled at the ship name as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, babe, you two are having issues."

"Only because he keeps flirting with my girlfriend," Louis muttered in response.

"There will be guys flirting with me, okay? There will always be other people flirting with me, and you," I told him. "But I have no intentions of doing anything other than occasionally flirting back."

Louis looked away from me. "I just don't like it."

"Harry flirts all the time," I responded with a slight glare.

"I don't like it with him either, I've just gotten used to it."

"I will turn up the flirting with Harry and turn down the flirting with any of the other guys, if that's what you want, but I have two amazing, gorgeous boyfriends. You don't need to worry about my eyes wandering."

He nodded.

"And you'll fix this thing with Liam?" I asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't let a girl ruin us," he muttered.

"And I'm becoming friends with him, alright? So I'm going to be hanging out with him more. We get along well; he's easy to talk to."

Louis nodded. "Sorry."

I leaned forward to kiss him gently. "I thought we'd have jealousy amongst the three of us, not with some other guy."

He pulled me closer to kiss my lips again before kissing his way down my neck, pressing me back against the couch. My fingers threaded through his hair as my heartbeat quickened. He kissed his way across my shoulder and then returned to my mouth, playfully thrusting his tongue in and out of my mouth. His hands found their way under my shirt and I felt his thumb brushing across my nipple through my bra. I slowly pulled my mouth away from his, biting his lip lightly. One of my hands wandered down to slip under his shirt to feel the abs I didn't get to see nearly enough. I tugged my shirt off over my head and blushed at his silent appraisal of my body. He started kissing his way across my chest, kissing along the outline of my bra.

"I didn't expect a show when I got home." I jumped at Harry's voice.

Louis continued his task, barely looking up. "You thought wrong, then, didn't you, babe?"

"I'm not complaining," he insisted. I looked up at him from where Louis had me pressed into the couch. He walked over to the closest seat, raising an eyebrow at me. I closed my eyes.

"Why don't you take your shirt off, Lou?" I heard Harry pose the question a few moments later.

"We're not going all the way," I muttered, making sure they were aware this was a snog-session, not my first time having sex with one of them.

"Of course, love," Louis assured me, leaning forward to kiss my lips. I felt his bare chest, rather than saw it and opened my eyes as he pulled away so I could take in the view.

"He likes it when you play with his nipples," Harry informed me. He seemed to be enjoying this entirely too much, but I smirked and reached up to tug one between my thumb and forefinger. Louis shivered at the sensation. I leaned up and ran my tongue across the other one as his body jumped at the sensation.

"Yeahhh," Harry moaned. "Like that."

"You like to--watch?" Louis asked around a gasp as I placed open mouthed kisses across his chest before taking the other nipple into my mouth. I pushed Louis back, taking control as I switched places with him.

Harry mumbled something incoherent involving the word 'hot' and I glanced over to see his hand was down his pants. No shame, that boy.

I kissed Louis again, all tongue and teeth, before he pushed me back.

"We've gotta stop," he muttered.

I gave him a confused look, squinting down at him.

"If we aren't going all the way, we need to stop," he muttered, closing his eyes as if he couldn't believe he was saying what he was saying.

"Oh," was all I could say.

I climbed off of him, glancing uncomfortably between the two boys.

"Give us a minute?" Harry asked in a high voice that I could feel all the way to my knees.

I nodded, taking off to my room to take a shower so I wouldn't hear the two of them. I pounded my head against the wall in the shower. Why did I have to say I wasn't ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be every Sunday from now on! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and I love getting kudos/comments, so thanks in advance for any of those you leave me! :)


	5. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

"Michelle's coming over later," I informed Harry and Louis over breakfast.

"Should we leave you two alone for the evening?" Harry raised an eyebrow at me with a smirk.

"I promised I'd make cookies with her," I replied, rolling my eyes. "And we've got the bigger kitchen."

"We've got rehearsals 'til four today," Louis said. "Tell her if you let us have some cookies, she can stay for dinner."

I laughed. "Since you'll be making dinner and all?"

"I chose a boyfriend and girlfriend that could both cook for a reason," he insisted with a grin.

"She's welcome, of course," Harry assured me, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

 

\---

 

"Is it weird living with your boyfriend's best mate?" Michelle asked as she dolloped dough onto a cookie sheet.

I shrugged. "Not really. I mean, he's become one of my best friends, too." And he's my boyfriend, too.

"Isn't it weird that he, like, hears you guys all the time though?"

I giggled. "You try not to think about it."

"I don't think I could do it. Live with someone else when we're doing it every night - "

"We don't do it every night," I insisted, blushing. We haven't done it at all, yet.

"Still. You're young and in love. I'd worry what the other roommate thought," she continued.

"Are you sex-deprived?" I asked. "Is that where this is coming from?"

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Maybe."

"I could have one of the guys over, tonight, if you wanted. I'm sure Niall would come running at the mention of cookies."

"You don't have to," she insisted, but I could tell she liked the idea.

"Louis and Harry won't mind," I assured her. "The boys come over often enough."

I pulled out my phone and sent Niall a quick text.

**_Cookies and a pretty girl that would like to meet you at mine tonight?_ **

"They've got rehearsal all day today," I told her. "I'm sure the cookies will call to him." I laughed.

"How late are rehearsals?" she asked, glancing at the clock.

"There's supposed to get done about four," I replied, noting that it was only thirty minutes away.

"How are rehearsals going?"

"Good, from what I hear. They're really excited about the show this year."

"Where's the first one?"

"South America. Colombia, I think?" I said, looking up from the bowl I was stirring. "They've never been, so they're really excited about it."

"And you're staying here?" she asked.

"We haven't entirely decided," I admitted. "He wants me to come - " they both do " - but I'm not sure."

"Not sure you want to go see the world?" she quirked an eyebrow at me.

I laughed. "I don't know how much of it they actually get to see."

"Still. It'd be great. Plus, you're just the girlfriend, I'm sure you could sneak out more than them without being spotted and mobbed or whatever."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I'd feel bad leaving him in the hotel all the time."

"I think you're underestimating their ability to sneak out."

"Maybe I am," I admitted. "I just don't know."

 

\---

 

"Something smells good," Harry greeted me with a kiss upon arriving home.

"Niall's coming later?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I invited him over. Bribing him with a pretty girl and cookies was pretty easy."

"Nice to see you again, Michelle," Harry said with a slight nod in her direction. "Any preferences on dinner?"

"I was actually thinking we could just order pizza or something," I told him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"In that case, how about a round of FIFA, Haz?" Louis requested.

"Definitely," Harry replied, kissing me lightly on the lips again before releasing me to follow Louis into the living room.

"You two are adorable," Michelle stated with a small smile.

I blushed slightly. "Sorry, he's a bit of a exhibitionist," I told her, rolling my eyes.

"I bet Louis's had his fair share of an eyeful, then," she chuckled.

You have no idea.

 

\---

 

"Niall, this is my friend Michelle," I introduced them as he arrived, followed by the pizza delivery guy.

"How much do I owe you?" Louis asked, slipping around me to pay for our dinner.

"Michelle, this is Niall," I said.

"I'm not your friend?" Niall asked, mock-offended.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I wouldn't have offered you cookies if you weren't."

"And pizza, I see," he noted.

"Harry's playing FIFA, if you want to join him."

"Kicking me out? I haven't even said 'hi' to your friend yet," Niall insisted, turning to Michelle. "Nice to meet you, Michelle, although I'm not sure Riley needs any friends."

"Niall!"

"She's got us five, it's not like she needs anyone else. I, on the other hand, am in desperate need of a new friend," he said, offering her his arm.

She laughed, rolling her eyes, but taking his arm. "Is this what you call charming?"

Niall chuckled. "You ain't seen nothin' yet." He led her into the living room, giving me a short few moments with Louis in the entryway.

I watched them disappear around the corner, out of sight, before turning and giving Louis a quick kiss after he'd closed the door behind the pizza guy. "Sorry about tonight," I whispered.

"No need to be," he assured me in a hushed tone. "I'm glad you've made friends."

"A friend, at least," I replied, rolling my eyes. "She's trying to convince me to go on tour with you guys."

"Oh, I like her better already," Louis smirked.

I smacked his shoulder before walking towards the kitchen to grab plates.

"Pause FIFA and come eat!" I hollered.

 

\---

 

"So, Michelle, what do you do?" Niall asked around a mouthful of pizza.

"I work in public relations with a few musical acts - none nearly as big as One Direction, but they do alright," she replied.

"Ah, yes, we do love our PR people," Niall muttered.

"I'm sure not everyone's PR people are like ours," Louis said, shooting Niall a look.

"How are rehearsals going?" Michelle asked, uncomfortable with the topic.

"Great," Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah, good," Niall nodded.

"Yeah? I bet it'll be a good show," she replied.

"Are you coming to one of our London shows?" Louis asked.

Michelle shook her head. "I didn't get tickets."

"Well, tag along with Riley some night," Harry insisted.

"If we're still friends in two months," I joked. "I mean, I haven't told her all my deepest darkest secrets, yet. I could still scare her away."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "I think you're stuck with me. And if you go on tour with this lot, I expect regular texts and phone calls."

"Are you gonna go on tour with us, Riley?" Niall asked, unaware that I'd been discussing it with Harry and Louis.

"I'm trying to convince her," Harry said. "Don't want to be away from her for so long."

"And I don't want to be a freeloader, so it really all depends on if I get this job that I've applied for," I told him.

"So you're thinking about it now? Really?" Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it."

 

\---

 

"I don't think Niall and Michelle hit it off," Louis chuckled as soon as they'd both left.

"I tried," I muttered. "How was I supposed to know he hated PR people?"

"He doesn't hate them," Harry insisted. "He's just very skeptical of them. He didn't even know she worked for Modest! and already didn't like her."

"I don't think he hated her," I replied with a shake of my head.

"They could be friends, but it's not going anywhere beyond that, love," Louis assured me.

"Well, I don't play matchmaker for a reason," I muttered. "She's been wanting to meet a hot guy, so I introduced her to one so she wouldn't be eyeing my boyfriends all night."

Louis chuckled. "Bit of a jealous streak?"

"She'd keep her hands to herself, of course," I added.

Harry leaned in to kiss me. "Eventually, we'll tell people," he assured me.

Louis nodded. "Starting with the boys and our families, but, for now, we've gotta keep it under wraps. I think we need the time to get comfortable in this and confident before we start trying to tell anyone."

I pouted. "I know. It's more complicated than people just knowing you and Harry are together."

Louis kissed the pout right off of my face as Harry chuckled.

"We'll get there."

 

\---

 

"What is he being so secretive about?" I asked Harry one afternoon. I had entered the kitchen and Louis had promptly closed his laptop, gave me a quick kiss, and left the room with his laptop.

"He's planning," Harry replied simply with a small grin.

"Planning what?"

Harry shrugged, walking over to kiss me, placing his hands at my hips.

"Is this a distraction?" I asked as he pulled away and moved to kiss his way down my neck. He and Louis both liked that they could mark me up without questions being raised. I was skilled with makeup and even if it did show, I was living with Harry, my public boyfriend, so it didn't even matter.

He hummed in response, nipping at my collarbones.

"Harry," I demanded.

"Date night," he murmured before moving back to my lips, successfully quelling any further questioning.

 

\---

 

I gasped. "Is this a first edition?" The book, Matilda, had been waiting for me on the kitchen table when I arrived home from grocery shopping.

"It is," I heard Louis reply from behind me. "Open it."

I turned to see he was grinning at me before I carefully opened the front cover to find a pair of tickets.

"Matilda the Musical," he said as I studied them.

"Seriously?" I exclaimed.

"I did mention that I was planning date night, didn't I?" he smirked.

I threw my arms around him and pressed a kiss to his lips. "How did you know?"

"I might've checked your iTunes and the soundtrack appears to be in your most played songs," he grinned.

"But the book - "

"You love books," he insisted. "I knew you'd love it."

I kissed him again.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter features: Louis/Riley's date night.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated.
> 
> Unlike the mail, these posts will come on Sundays. :)


	6. into the eye of the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I'm gonna start updating on Sundays and Thursdays. Because I'm way too excited about this to make you wait and I've written far enough to make me feel like I'm not going to randomly get stuck for too long to make you wait forever.
> 
> If you haven't heard "Quiet" from Matilda the Musical, I highly recommend you go listen to it.

"You look gorgeous," Harry said as soon as I walked into the living room.

I grinned and twirled, showing off the short, lacy, black dress I'd chosen for the occasion.

"Absolutely stunning," Louis agreed, walking over to kiss me.

"You're not looking so bad yourself, mister," I grinned. He'd chosen fitted black slacks with a charcoal grey sweater \- jumper? -that hugged him in all the right places.

"Hold on, let me get a picture," Harry insisted as we started towards the door.

"This isn't the prom, Harold," Louis teased.

"My boyfriend and girlfriend are looking especially perfect right now, I want a picture," he insisted again.

We both rolled our eyes and posed for the picture.

"Now, behave yourselves," Harry told us.

"As if you'll be doing any such thing when you get this girl alone," Louis laughed.

"When I get either of you alone," Harry amended with a smirk.

"We'll be back later. Behave yourself," I told Harry with a quirked eyebrow.

He grinned, walking over to place a quick kiss on mine and then Louis's lips before ushering us out the door.

 

\---

 

"I'm so excited," I said for the thousandth time, bouncing slightly in my chair.

Louis grinned. "I had no idea."

I gave him a look. "You don't understand. I've been in love with this musical for ages."

"Because its about a little girl who loves to read?"

"Absolutely. Matilda and I have a soul-bond," I replied, daring him to question it.

He squinted at me and I glared back.

"I don't see it," he said and just as I started to protest, he continued. "You're much cuter than her."

I rolled my eyes. "Matilda is adorable. And you haven't seen my childhood photos."

"I'd like to, though. I bet you were a little cutie."

 

\---

 

I had the most ridiculous grin on my face through the entire musical. I couldn't help it.

"You're adorable," Louis leaned over and whispered in my ear as tears started running down my face during 'Quiet.'

I glanced over at him and he brushed the tears away and placed a kiss on my cheek. I blushed slightly, returning my attention to the stage before I said something stupid.

_And suddenly everything, everything is:_

_Quiet._

_Like silence but not really silent._

_Just that still sort of quiet._

He linked our fingers together and squeezed slightly as the tears started down my face again.

_Just that nice kind of quiet._

_Like the sound when you lie upside down in your bed._

_Just the sound of your heart in your head._

_And though the people around me._

_Their mouths are still moving._

_The words they are forming._

_Cannot reach me anymore._

_And it is quiet._

_And I am warm._

_Like I've sailed;_

_Into the eye of the storm._

 

\---

 

"Did you like it?" Louis asked as we walked towards the car to leave.

"Are you kidding? I freaking loved it," I exclaimed. "I don't think any date could ever top this."

Louis grinned. "Be sure to tell Harry that."

I chuckled. "He doesn't need to compete."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Seriously, thank you so much."

 

\---

 

"How was your date?" Harry greeted us each with a kiss upon arriving home.

"Great," I grinned. "Amazing."

Harry quirked an eyebrow in Louis's direction. "That good, huh?"

"I did my research," Louis replied with a grin.

"Seriously, those kids are incredible," I insisted, still focused on the show.

"We will never compare to that talent," Louis added, woefully, before shooting me a teasing glance.

I slapped his shoulder. "You may be playing stadiums this year, but you can't dance. Don't forget that."

"Those kids are pretty amazing," he conceded. "As young as they are to be performing on stage like that."

 

\---

 

_Is there anything you need to tell me?_

Louis showed me the text from Katherine the next morning.

"What is she talking about?" I asked.

He hit a few things on his phone before holding it up for me again. It was a picture on Twitter of Louis leaning over to kiss me during the show the night before. _Shit._

"It's blurry enough that no one has figured out who you are," he assured me.

I grabbed my own phone, pulling up Twitter.

_@elounorlove: Louis would never cheat on El!_

_@larryfangirl: Unless that's a girly looking Harry, this is a publicity stunt, obviously._

_@elnlou: I can't believe Lou's cheating on El. I'm so disappointed._

_@lourry463: Publicity stunt. #LouisDoesntCheat_

I shook my head at the tweets before switching over to check out the trends.

_#LouisDoesntCheat_

_Louis and Harry_

_Louis at Matilda_

"Aw, look at this one," I told Louis, finding a tweet from the girl who'd played Matilda last night:

_@TashaChap: What? I performed for @Louis_Tomlinson last night?!_

"Tweet her!" I insisted.

"I don't even know if I'm allowed to confirm that I was there, Riley," Louis reminded me.

I pouted.

He went back to his own phone.

_@Louis_Tomlinson: @TashaChap you were incredible! Way more talented than me. #bowdown_

I giggled.

"I'll probably get in trouble for that," he muttered as his phone started to ring.

 

\---

 

"I have to go on some public outings with Eleanor to quell the rumors that I've got another girlfriend," Louis told Harry and I, rolling his eyes. "You'd think they'd be happy that it's yet another thing to make it look like I'm straight, but no. Can't be seen cheating on Eleanor."

"It can't be that bad!" I insisted. "Just a couple lame dates. Take her for coffee, we all know she likes that."

Harry chuckled.

"It's true," I insisted. "That's like the only thing the fandom knows about her!"

 

\---

 

"We should go out tonight," I told Harry as Louis got ready for his date with Eleanor.

"Leave me to the wolves and go have fun," Louis pouted.

"I think she'd be more of a vampire than a wolf," I replied, thoughtful.

Harry kissed me with a chuckle. "Too true."

"Sucks the life out of me," Louis muttered.

"Wear this one," I held up the deep blue jumper that I loved because it brought out his eyes.

He shrugged and switched it with the top he had on.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," I grinned, moving in to place a quick peck across his lips. "This one makes your eyes pop."

"Oh, yes, let's look good for the date with the fake girlfriend," he mumbled.

I glared at him, slightly, pulling away. "Harry always looked good for my fake dates with him, you should make the same effort."

He pulled me back into his arms. "Sorry, love, I don't like to acknowledge the time where I wasn't allowed to do this - " he kissed me gently on the lips " - and Harry was."

I smirked. "Just don't be letting Eleanor kiss you."

"As if," he snarked.

"I'll take you out for dinner," Harry told me, pulling me away from Louis. "Katherine will like the publicity."

"Can we try that new place down the road?" I asked.

"The new sandwich place?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Aw, I wanted to try that place," Louis pouted.

"We'll bring you back something," I placated him, quickly. "It's just dinner, it'll be fine. What's the worse that could happen?"

 

\---

 

Apparently, Eleanor decided she'd confront Louis about the picture at dinner. She was pissed. There were pictures all over the place within minutes of her throwing a drink at him and storming out. Harry and I arrived home to him pacing back and forth, throwing random objects across the room.

"She has no right to question me," he muttered, angrily. "And Katherine will just make us 'make up' tomorrow or the next day."

"It's because she's in love with you," I commented.

"I don't care if she's in love with me. I'm not in love with her and she needs to get the fuck over herself."

"Lou, why don't you sit down and eat?" Harry suggested. "It might make you feel better."

Louis sighed, sitting down on the couch and taking the box from Harry.

"I'm sure your evening was better than mine," he said, looking between the two of us.

"The sandwich shop is good," I replied, joining him on the couch.

"We ran into a fan, so Katherine will be happy that there are pictures," Harry added, sitting down on the coffee table across from us.

"You had a nice time, then?"

I glanced at Harry. "Yeah, we did, but it would've been better with you."

"Why don't we cuddle up and watch a movie?" Harry offered.

"Finish your food first," I insisted to Louis, standing up. "I'm gonna go change into my PJs and I'll be back."

I change clothes and rejoined him on the couch within minutes, pulling a blanket behind me.

"Cold?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I don't expect the two of you to do all the work," I insisted, adjusting the blanket over my legs before pulling it all the way up to my shoulders.

Louis and Harry shared a look and then were both on each side of me pulling me into a tight hug.

"How 'bout this, Riley?" Harry asked.   
"Are you warm now, Riley?"

"Riley, is this better?"   
"Riley, are you warm?"

"Are you still cold?"

"Are you still cold, Riley?"

I shoved at both of them, giggling. "The blankets big enough for the three of us, you know," I informed them. Harry stripped down to his boxers, pulling the blanket over him as Louis went to grab a pair of PJ pants. He returned in all his shirtless glory and slipped under the blanket on my other side, grabbing the TV's remote.

"What're we watching?"

"Nothing sad," I insisted.

"But you've got two shoulders to cry into," Harry giggled.

"Something happy," I demanded.

"How about Hook?" Louis asked, pulling up Netflix's suggestions.

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter handles were totally made up, so forgive me if they are actual people or whatever. Again, go listen to 'Quiet' from Matilda the Musical if you haven't, it's incredible.  
> Next update will be Sunday!  
> Comments/kudos appreciated!


	7. First Love: Harry

"We already had our first date," I shook my head at Harry, rolling my eyes.

"That was fake date," he insisted.

"It was still a pretty good date."

"Louis took you out. I wanna take you out," he pouted.

"That's fine," I assured him, leaning in for a quick peck against his lips. "But you don't have to compete with Louis, babe."

"This isn't about competing with Louis."

I gave him a knowing look.

"Louis's good at this stuff!" he frowned.

"This isn't a competition," I reminded him again.

"I just want to take you on a nice date."

"Okay."

 

\---

 

"What? We're re-doing our first date?" I asked, confused as we approached the London Zoo.

"Not exactly," Harry grinned.

"Our first date to the zoo wasn't enough for you?"

"There's a certain other Harry that I happen to know you're kind of in love with," Harry replied as we got into line for tickets.

I raised my eyebrows. "I wasn't aware of any other - "

"That had a conversation with a snake here once," Harry continued. He wasn't looking at me, but I could tell he was watching me out of the corner of his eye, trying to appear casual about the whole scheme. "Our next stop is King's Cross," he elaborated when I didn't catch on.

I gasped. "You're taking me to see Harry Potter stuff?!" I exclaimed. The families waiting on each side of us gave us a few weird looks at my exclamation.

Harry nodded. "I can do my research, too."

 

\---

 

"Have you ever tried?" I asked as we stared at a massive snake slithering around on the other side of the glass.

"Tried what?" Harry asked.

"Magic, of course. You grew up with the name 'Harry,' surely you tried talking to snakes."

He started making these ridiculous hissing noises towards the glass. He managed to keep it up until I'd started giggling, gripping his arm tight as I watched a little boy scamper away from us upon hearing Harry.

"Nope, turns out I don't speak snake," Harry conceded.

"Parseltongue," I corrected.

He rolled his eyes. "I should've expected you to know that."

 

\---

 

"I have been here before," I commented. "It's the one place I absolutely had to see in London."

We were standing back, watching as a few college tourists posed for pictures with the trolley disappearing through the wall at Platform 9 3/4. We'd made it through the zoo without being spotted by any fans, but it turned out we weren't going to be so lucky here as one of the girls' eyes grew huge upon seeing Harry.

"That doesn't matter," Harry said. "We can get a picture together."

"We've been spotted," I mumbled under my breath.

The dark haired girl approached us. "Hi, Harry, I'm a huge fan," she said, offering her hand to shake.

"Thank you," he replied, noting her American accent. "Are you enjoying your time in London?"

"Uh, yeah, it's great," she replied, glancing between the two of us. "This city's amazing. Riley, is it?" she asked, looking to me.

"Yeah," I replied, surprised. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sara. It's Sara," she replied, flustered. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're on a date, actually," Harry looked over at me with a huge grin, slipping his arm around my waist. "Taking my girl to see some geeky stuff she likes."

I slapped him lightly. "It's not that geeky," I insisted. "It's Harry Potter."

He gave me a look.

"Okay, so it is, but you're the one that planned this," I conceded.

"That's so cute. You took her on a Harry Potter date?" Sara exclaimed.

"Well, she was in love with this Harry first." He continued to grin at me for a second before turning to her. "Would you like a picture, babe?"

"I - yeah - please," she replied, awkwardly handing me her phone after pulling up the camera.

"Alright, smile," I ordered. "Now, silly faces… and give her a kiss," I smirked at Harry before he kissed the fan's cheek as she blushed.

"Did you guys need someone to take your picture?" she offered as she took her phone back.

"Yes, please," I replied, quickly handing her my phone and going to pose with Harry at the trolley. We posed like we were running through the wall together and then he was kissing me as I pushed the trolley backwards. "Thank you," I told Sara as soon as we were done, pulling the pictures up to view. "I'm definitely tweeting this one." I held the phone up for Harry to see the picture I was referring to.

 

\---

 

"You have to see 'The Meeting Place,'" Harry insisted as soon as we'd escaped Sara's friends getting pictures with Harry.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's next door. It's inspired by Love Actually," he informed me.

"Do you need a break from Harry Potter already?" I teased.

"You'll like this, promise," he insisted.

 

\---

 

"What's the best date you've had with Lou?" I asked Harry as we made our way across to St. Pancras holding hands.

"Valentine's Day when he gave me this," Harry replied with a slightly dazed grin, gesturing to the ring on his middle finger. "It wasn't really anything huge or anything, but, I mean, we went to the lock bridge in Paris and put a lock on and threw the key in the river. And we had a nice dinner. And it was just nice, you know? We disappeared for a bit and then he surprised me with this."

I smiled at the love that was so obvious on his face whenever he talked about our boyfriend. "It's a promise ring, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, in that we just promised to stick it out. Stick together," Harry nodded. "Plus, Louis likes to mark people as his own, if you haven't noticed," he smirked, glancing dramatically down at my neck.

I nervously reached up to touch my neck, knowing he was seeing the hickey despite the makeup that was covering it from the casual observer. "Yeah, I've noticed."

"You should leave it uncovered for one of our concerts," Harry smirked. "Louis would love it."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Like I want to deal with those looks people will give me."

 

\---

 

"Don't you love it?" Harry asked, gesturing towards 'The Meeting Place' statue of a kissing couple.

"It's incredible. Inspired by Love Actually?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "The artist liked the whole concept of people reuniting."

I continued to stare at it until he interrupted me by pulling me into a kiss.

"What're you doing?" I mumbled.

"Recreating the masterpiece," he replied before pulling me into a kiss again.

 

\---

 

"Where to now?" I asked.

"I thought we'd skip Piccadilly Circus, because I don't think we want to deal with crowd?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that's fine, I've seen it before," I assured him.

"Then we're off to Millennium Bridge," he grinned as he pulled me towards the tube station.

"I'm impressed with your desire for public transport," I mentioned as we made our way down to the crowded hallway.

"I can handle public transport," he insisted.

"Until you get trapped with a crazy fan," I giggled.

"We've barely been spotted today," he reminded me. "It's easy to blend in."

 

\---

 

"Doesn't look like Louis's back yet."

"Good, that means we've got time - " Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the couch. " - to do this." He pressed his lips against mine, slotting them together as he pressed me back into the couch. The kiss was sloppy in a needy way and I gasped as he moved to kiss his way down my jaw to my neck, suckling at the mark Louis had made the day before.

"Harry," I sighed, my fingers twisting their way into his hair.

His fingers were pressing into my hips as his other hand moved to pull my hair away from my neck, kissing just below my ear before whispering: "Why don't you touch me?"

My hands wondered away from his hair at his heated words, wandering to his biceps, slipping just under the sleeves as my hands studied the muscle found there before wandering down to pull up his shirt. He stripped it off, barely pausing as his lips continued their study of my neck and shoulder. I pushed him away, slightly. He paused, looking at me, worried he'd crossed a line. I shook my head slightly before pushing him back and leaning in to kiss my way from his lips down his chest. I paused in admiration at the birds, giving each a kiss of their own. His abs flexed up as I licked my way down the body of butterfly, letting out a small groan. I placed a kiss over the Might as well… at his hip and then moved back to his lips after his hands insistently tugged my shirt off over my head.

"Pants are staying on," I muttered against his lips with a small smirk. I could tell he was already at least half-hard in his jeans. He moaned in protest before shooting me a look.

"Bra?" he asked, his hands slipping back to where it was clasped. I met his eyes, biting my lip slightly before I nodded with a small blush, moving back to slot our lips together. His tongue playfully circled mine as I felt my bra come loose. His hands moved to cup each of my breasts and I could tell he was distracted as his kiss became less intense. I wasn't complaining as his thumb lightly brushed across a hardened nipple, eliciting a noise from me that I wasn't sure what to call - somewhere between a moan and a gasp. His lips left mine and moved down to kiss their way across my chest before pressing open mouthed kisses to my left breast; I shivered as his tongue brushed across the nipple, letting out a strangled version of his name.

I vaguely recognized the sound of a chuckle from somewhere a few feet away, but couldn't focus enough to look towards it as Harry's tongue circled the nipple, teeth brushing across it every so slightly - it was so close to painful that I pushed him back, pulling him back into a kiss. He slowly cooled the kiss down, pulling away from me with a sigh.

"We better stop," he muttered.

"I'd say so," Louis chuckled. I jumped at his voice, looking over to see he'd just arrived home.

"So when do I get to walk in on you two?" I smirked after a moment.

Louis was teasing me, but his eyes raking over me caused pleasant tingly feelings all over and I pushed Harry away, pulling my shirt back on before I threw caution to the wind and did something I wasn't ready for.

"Whenever you want, doll," Louis replied. "Harry's quite the exhibitionist, you know."

I giggled, blushing. "I don't know if I'd be able to resist joining in," I shot back, trying to not get ridiculously turned on by the image of my two boyfriends writhing naked against each other.

"I don't think we'd mind," Harry muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be their one-month anniversary, so fluff so sweet it'll make your teeth hurt, probably haha. I've got this written up to chapter 16 so far and I'm nowhere near being finished! Smut starts in chapter 10, so you'll get that next week. You can look forward to that...upcoming chapter titles (just to tease you all a little): "Here's to Many More", "Marked&Sexting", "Food or Sex...Food or Sex"...
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! I LOVE comments, so if you leave me one I'll think very highly of you. Tell me what you like or what you're looking forward to or what you hope is going to happen...anything :)  
> Kudos are super appreciated as well if you don't know what to say in a comment but you like what you're seeing :)  
> Okay, I'll shut up now.  
> Updates are Thursdays and Sundays :)


	8. Here's to Many More

_Is there anything you want for our anniversary?_

**_Time with my two boys is all I want._ **

_I'll get food on the way home._

**_Okay._ **

_I'll give you and H a few minutes alone._

**_Do we need a few minutes alone?_ **

_We both want a little one-on-one before dinner and cuddles._

**_Okay…_ **

 

**Happy anniversary, baby!**

_**Back at you, babe ;*** _

**Did you get the roses?**

_**Yes, thank you. They're beautiful.** _

 

\---

 

"Happy anniversary," Harry greeted me with a kiss before settling onto the couch beside me, flicking the TV off before tossing the remote onto the coffee table.

"Happy anniversary." I grinned.

"I got you something."

"You didn't have to - "

"I wanted to," he insisted, handing me a small black box.

I bit my lip, nervously looking up at him.

"Go ahead. Open it." He smiled, excited.

I lifted the top to see a tiny anchor on a silver chain.

"It's so pretty," I gasped. "But this is - "

He put his finger up against my lips to stop me. "It matches my tattoo. That's it."

"Yeah," I pushed his hand away. "Cause your ship's 'just a boat' and all."

He chuckled. "Just don't go over-thinking it. It's pretty. It'll look pretty on you." He leaned in to place a gentle kiss against my lips.

"Thank you," I sighed, kissing him again. "I love it."

He grinned.

"I'm still over-thinking it."

"Well, stop."

I pouted.

He kissed me again. "Lou will be here soon with food. That should distract you," he chuckled.

"Oh, I got you something," I exclaimed, standing and rushing to my room, returning with a bag for each boy. I handed Harry his and rejoined him on the couch.

"You didn't have to - "

"I know, just open it."

He opened it slowly, as he did almost everything. A huge grin crossed his face as soon as he saw what it was.

"My other one's almost full," he grinned, flipping through the pages of the black leather-bound journal.

"I know. It's practically falling apart, too."

"Thank you," he leaned in for a hug. "I love it."

"You are very welcome," I replied, smacking a kiss to his cheek. "Make sure you read the first page."

"Food's here," Louis called as soon as he shoved the door open.

"I can hear it calling my name," I called back with a grin.

"Get in here so I can wish you happy anniversary properly," Louis demanded.

I giggled, grabbed the other bag, and followed him into the kitchen.

"Happy anniversary, love," Louis pulled me into a hug as soon as he'd got the food onto the counter.

I grinned, placing a quick kiss to his lips. "I can't believe it's already been a month."

"Is this for me?" he asked, pulling the bag from my hand.

"Maybe," I grinned.

He ripped the tissue paper out and tossed it to the side like a child on Christmas.

"It should fit," I said as he pulled out the jean jacket and went to try it on with a grin.

"Yeah, fits great, thanks, babe."

"It might be so I can steal the other one," I grinned, sheepishly.

"Ah, ulterior motives," he smirked, leaning in to kiss me.

"Well, I knew you'd look good in it, too," I insisted. "Check the pocket later." He grinned, noticing the note tucked inside the left pocket and nodded.

"The fangirls might attack if you wear that other one." He was still holding me against him in a half-hug, looking at me.

"I think I can handle it."

He kissed me again before reaching behind one of the food bags and turning to hand me a small box.

"Open it," he insisted.

It was a simple silver bracelet, absolutely stunning.

"Look closer," he told me.

I held it up closer to my eyes and noticed that it was engraved, so small that you'd never know it was there. 'L + R + H' with a heart.

I looked up at him in surprise.

"It's small enough that it'd never be seen on a camera, so you can wear it whenever you want without worrying - "

I cut him off with a kiss. "It's gorgeous, I love it."

 

\---

 

Riley's note to Harry:

 

_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else._

_Okay, I'm joking. This is supposed to be thoughtful and heartfelt, right? Well, here we go: A year ago, I couldn't have imagined being this happy. I couldn't have imagined my life being this GOOD. Going to meet and greet was going to be the highlight of my year. I didn't really have much to look forward to after that. And then I met you. I remember wanting to be your best friend right off. Like, I just wanted to protect you and Louis with everything I had. So, when the opportunity presented itself for me to be able to help, I couldn't say no. You both had these moments where you felt so fragile and I just couldn't believe that the world could be so cruel to these two beautiful, wonderful boys. It wasn't hard to become best friends with both of you. It would've been hard not to. You two became my whole world before we ever entered into this relationship. I'm so thankful for you, Harry. I don't know where I would be without you and I don't ever want to find out. Getting to wake up in the same house as you (and soon in the same bed) has been amazing. You make my bad days good and my good days better and you always seem to know what to say. Here's to another month and another after that and another after that._

_XXX_

_Riley_

 

Riley's note to Louis:

 

_Louis, you are my rock. I feel so safe when I'm in your arms and I love the way you take care of us. We may be the two that cook, but you take care of us in all of the important ways. You make sure we believe in ourselves and love ourselves and take care of ourselves. I would go crazy without you. You make me crazy in all of the best ways, but my life would be a mess without you. You always have good advice when it really matters and you can always make me laugh when I feel like I'm about to cry. I always saw the way you looked at Harry like he was the light of your life and I love the way you love him. I love getting to watch you two love each other and getting the two of you to care about me is, quite possibly, the biggest accomplishment of my life. Nothing could compare to the way you and Harry make me feel: loved, accepted, wanted, desired…Soon enough, we'll be waking up in bed next to each other every morning (I promise I'll be ready soon :)) and I can't imagine anything better. I look forward to knowing you forever, because you're gonna be my best friend no matter what. Here's to the next month, year, decade, lifetime._

_XXX_

_Riley_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up:  
> Marked & Sexting  
> Food or Sex...Food or Sex...  
> Date with the brOTP
> 
> Comments/kudos are appreciated. I track 'bromanceorromance' on tumblr. Oh, and go read 'Just a Modest! Relationship' that's written by my friend and me. I've been writing some decent Niall smut for it :)
> 
> Updates are Sundays and Thursdays :)


	9. Marked & Sexting

"No, no, no. We are not watching that," Harry insisted, reaching for the remote.

"But it said it had juicy news on Louis's girlfriend," I pouted. "That means there's dirt on Eleanor."

"There is no dirt on Eleanor."

"I'm sure there's lots of dirt on Eleanor," I replied. "But I think that Max friend of hers is totally into her."

"Max?"

"There are actual Meleanor shippers online," I insisted.

"Okay, we'll watch."

"Please say she's cheating on Louis. Please say she's cheating on Louis," I begged the television.

 

\---

 

"Don't be like that," I begged.

"Be like what?" Louis asked, avoiding my eyes.

"Jealous," I pouted.

"I'm not jealous."

"You are, though. And you shouldn't be. Liam's just a friend."

"He likes you, Riley."

"So?"

"I think you need to make it clear that he doesn't have a chance."

"Louis - "

"He's not going to back off."

"He's not doing anything wrong," I insisted.

"He's practically undressing you with his eyes."

"Babe, this is ridiculous. Don't you trust me?"

"That isn't - of course I do."

"And you trust Liam, right? He's like your brother?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then why is this bothering you so much? It clearly isn't about Liam."

Louis looked up at me and then off to the wall behind me as he answered. "It'd be easier for you with him."

"What?"

"It'd be simple. You'd have a boyfriend and that'd be it."

"Why would I want simple when I have you and Harry?"

"You might not want it right now, but eventually you're gonna get sick of lying to everyone."

"Louis," I replied, forcing him to look at me. "Don't think like that. I am here. I am in this relationship. You aren't losing me. You aren't going to lose me. We've been together for almost three weeks. That's nothing compared to how long you've been with Harry, but we aren't far enough into this to be questioning how long this is going to last."

"I don't want to lose you," Louis admitted.

"I don't want to lose you either. I get that this isn't a cookie-cutter easy-going relationship, okay? But that doesn't mean that I'm going to decide that I don't want it. I want you, okay? I want you like crazy."

He nodded.

"Can you kiss me now? Because I feel like we just had a mini-fight."

"Will you leave the makeup off for dinner tonight?" Louis asked instead.

"What?"

"Please."

"Louis, that's going to raise questions."

"I don't care."

"They won't even know you did it."

"I will, though," he pleaded.

"This is stupid."

He just looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Okay. Will you please kiss me now?"

He smiled and leaned in to brush his lips against mine.

 

\---

 

I could pinpoint the moment that Liam saw the hickey on my neck. It was low enough that my shirt collar half-covered it so it wasn't terribly noticeable if you weren't looking for it. He was talking, laughing, and then he glanced over at me and froze for a split second. If I hadn't been in the middle of talking to him, I wouldn't have noticed, but his whole expression just froze and his eyes were just hurt. Liam's eyes darted over to Harry for a second before returning to me with a confused look. It all happened in probably fifteen seconds, but the rest of the evening was weird between us. Louis seemed happy that he was backing off, so I assumed I should be okay with it, but I felt like Liam was one of my only friends and I didn't want him to back off too much.

I leaned over to Harry. "Liam saw," I whispered into his ear.

He looked at me with a worried expression.

Louis saw the exchange and his smile dropped for a second, wondering what we were talking about, before returning to his conversation with Niall.

"Tell them it was me, if you have to," Harry whispered back. "Make something up."

"I don't think anyone will ask me. I think they'll be asking you."

I glanced back over towards Liam and saw that he was watching us very closely even though he was actually in the middle of talking to Perrie and Zayn.

 

\---

 

"I don't want him to think Harry's cheating on you," I insisted that night when we'd gotten home.

"It's fine, baby," Harry replied.

"He's right, if anything, this is my fault," Louis conceded.

"If he starts asking - "

"We'll just tell him that you had a date and we kept it under wraps and its over now, but you just needed a little loving."

I gave Louis a skeptical look. "He knows me better than that."

Louis raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not like that, but he's a friend. We've talked. He knows I'm not one to put out on a first date."

"We aren't saying you put out. We're just saying that you snogged a bit," Louis insisted.

"Whatever. Hopefully he won't ask."

"If he doesn't ask, then we won't know what he's thinking, though," Harry reminded me.

"I'm not sure I want to know what he's thinking."

"Oh, I know what he's thinking, well, at least in general," Louis smirked at me.

I tossed a pillow from the couch at him. "Don't even."

"He only knows cause he's thinking it himself half the time." Harry rolled his eyes.

 

\---

 

"Have you ever had sex with a girl before?"

Harry choked on the bite of eggs he was in the middle of chewing and Louis snorted into his orange juice.

"It's a legit question," I insisted.

"For breakfast time?" Louis asked with a raised eyebrow.

I just stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Were you asking both of us?" Harry asked, glancing hesitantly at Louis and then back to me.

"Yeah, although, I'm kind of assuming your answer is 'no,'" I answered him. Harry started to protest. "Harry, you were sixteen when you fell for Louis. I would've expected you to have lost your virginity to him."

"He did," Louis smirked.

"I did not," Harry insisted with a pout.

"I know you gave him your first blow job. You already told me that," I insisted. "What had you done with anyone else?" Louis and I both quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, fine, hand-jobs were the only thing I'd done before Louis. I was pretty much a virgin."

"Louis?" I turned to him. "Have you ever had sex with a girl?"

"I was eighteen when I auditioned for X Factor and met Harry," he insisted.

"And you had a girlfriend," I added, waiting for the answer.

"Who I had sex with," he admitted. "Why the sudden need for info about our sex lives? Do I need to make a list?"

"I'm guessing your number is like two, maybe three, so no, not really."

"Riley?" Harry asked again. They were both staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"I just wondered what I'd be dealing with," I admitted.

"You can take Harry's other virginity," Louis smirked as both of us coughed around the food in our mouths.

"Louis - "

"That was not why I was asking," I insisted.

Louis raised his eyebrows at me. "It's kind of hot being the first, though, right?"

I tried to stare back without a reaction, but the blush flooding into my cheeks gave me away.

"Trying to decide if you want the experienced or the inexperienced for your first time?"

"Louis, you are awful."

"You're the on that brought this up over breakfast."

"I had to ask," I insisted. "It just kind of came out."

"There are things I haven't done with a girl, though," Louis assured me, undressing me with his eyes. I felt hot all over suddenly and neither of them were even touching me.

"Let me remind you both that we have to leave for rehearsals in like twenty minutes and don't have time to actually do anything right now," Harry interrupted. His face was slightly flushed as well.

"Riley is the one that brought it up," Louis insisted again.

"We could have sex when you guys get home," I shrugged, watching both of them spit out their orange juice and tea. I smirked, slightly, staring down at the scrambled eggs on my plate. All I heard was the both of them coughing for a few moments and I bit my lip, waiting for a response.

"All three of us?" Harry finally asked.

I nodded, daring to look up.

"Are you sure?" Louis asked. "We don't mind if we stick with one-on-one for a little while."

"No, for the first time, I want both of you there. I mean - this is a three-way relationship."

They were both just staring at me.

"We're not trying anything kinky like double penetration or something," I clarified.

"No, of course not. We wouldn't even - "

"You wouldn't be able to handle it - "

"Excuse me?" I stopped him.

Louis blushed. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant - you haven't even had sex in a while, it'd be way too painful."

"Been researching?"

"Kind of," both of them admitted.

I chuckled, reaching out to link hands with each of them. "We're waiting on the kinky threesome stuff."

They both grinned.

"We'll get there," Louis smirked.

"I don't think I'm even ready for some of the stuff I've seen," Harry insisted. Louis and I both turned to him.

"You've got to experience a vagina before you can take on that stuff," Louis said, seriously.

I burst out laughing.

 

\---

 

_I can't wait for tonight. ;)_

**_Pay attention. You're being paid for this. Sort of._ **

 

**Five hours.**

_**You're ridiculous.** _

**Four hours and fifty-seven minutes.**

 

**_I hope you're feeding me beforehand. I've seen what you've done to H._ **

_I won't have you limping tomorrow…_

_Unless you want me to._

_Well, I think we'll have H do the honors tonight._

**_I'd prefer not to be limping. This time._ **

_We'll prep you well ;*_

 

**Three hours and seven minutes.**

_**Do you get breaks this often?** _

**Not on a break**

_**What are you doing?** _

**Choreography.**

_**Ohmygod are you and Louis giving each other lewd looks while texting me?** _

**Maybe..**

_**Please don't.** _

**They think we're texting each other.**

_**So?** _

**We've done this before..**

_**You've sexted during rehearsal? Is that what you're telling me?** _

**They're all too afraid of Louis right now to tell either of us to stop.**

_**Are you sexting each other?** _

**We're making plans**

 

**_Are you sexting with H during rehearsal?_ **

_I wouldn’t call this sexting._

 

**Two hours and forty-seven minutes.**

 

**Two hours and thirty-one minutes.**

_**I'm watching Doctor Who.** _

**Two hours and twenty-seven minutes.**

_**I can't even focus on Doctor Who right now and it's your fault.** _

**I've got an entire songs routine down.**

_**I'm glad you can focus with a sex-adled brain** _

**Aw, are we distracting you?**

_**Yes.** _

**Just wait til tonight ;)**

 

**Two hours and seven minutes.**

 

_The chef should be there a bit before we get home. Just let him in._

**_Chef?_ **

_That's what I said._

**_Why is there a chef coming to our place?_ **

_He's making us dinner. :)_

**_Why?_ **

_My attempt at making it a nice evening._

 

_**I just got the dozen roses.** _

**Like them?**

_**Love them, just think you two are going a bit over the top for tonight.** _

**Orange is desire.**

_**I googled that. ;)** _

**Just wanted to be sure the meaning was clear. ;)**

_**Crystal.** _

 

**_The chef just got here._ **

_Right on time._

**_He's just cooking and leaving, right?_ **

_I think he said it'd take about an hour to cook and then yeah, he'll leave._

**_About the time you'll be home?_ **

_Yep. That's the plan._

 

_**I might just forget the two of you and sleep with this food.** _

**Huh?**

_**This place smells heavenly. I'm dying here.** _

**Don't you dare ;)**

 

_No sleeping with anyone/anything but us._

…

_Don't do it, babe._

**_The chef look scary. He doesn't want me to touch anything anyways._ **

_Good._

**_His assistant is pretty attractive._ **

_Checking out some guy while you're boyfriends are stuck at work?_

**_I never said his assistant was a guy._ **

_Last I heard you were straight…_

**_You thought you were straight once upona  time too ;D_ **

_We'll be home in like a half hour._

**_We could do something before then._ **

_I'm a jealous lover._

**_I've noticed._ **

_You said you didn't want to be limping tomorrow…_

**_…understood :)_ **

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first time is coming up next chapter! Whose excited? :)
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated :)
> 
> Coming up: "Food or Sex...Food or Sex..."; "Date with the brOTP"; "I Don't Share"; "An Open Question"


	10. Food or Sex...Food or Sex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,806 words which is almost twice as long as most of my chapters, okay? I really hope you all like this...its mostly smut. ;)

**_Chef is still here._ **

I sent the warning text to each boy around the time I thought they'd be about home. I'd spent the day wandering around the house, texting the boys and trying to sit still. Once the chef had arrived (his name was Denny and he was so sweet), I had settled in the kitchen to watch him and his assistant (Karly) as they worked.

"This looks amazing, seriously," I said for the twentieth time.

"Don't worry," Denny smirked. "We'll be out of your hair soon."

"You're cooking for me, I'd never rush you out," I assured him with a laugh. "Well, maybe tonight."

Denny and Karly gave me a knowing look. "It's sweet that your boyfriend is pulling out all of the stops for your anniversary," Karly said. It was the story that Louis had spun on the phone, so I just went with it, even though our one month anniversary had been over a week ago.

"Yeah, he's sweet like that," I grinned.

They hadn't even questioned that they'd been ordered to cook for three people, not two. Clearly, Louis had made sure they wouldn't be asking me questions.

I heard the front door open and got up to greet my boyfriends.

"Oh my word, it smells incredible in here," Harry exclaimed.

"You're looking good," Louis grinned, leaning in to give me a kiss, despite my nervous glance towards the kitchen. "I might be posing as your boyfriend instead of Harry until they leave," he assured me with a whisper before kissing me again.

I pulled him towards the kitchen to quickly introduce him to the chef and Karly. Louis kept his arms around me the entire time as Harry had shuffled off to their bedroom.

"We're just finishing up," Denny assured Louis.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice," Louis told him. "Seriously, I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it's no problem," Denny replied.

"You're such a cute couple," Karly interrupted. "We don't get many requests to do this for young couples, but seriously you two are adorable."

I grinned and blushed as Louis leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Thanks."

They stuffed a couple more things in their bags that they'd carried in and Denny put the food on the table as soon as Louis assured him that we'd be eating as soon as they'd left. They managed to fix all three plates and set them on the table with a quick description of what was in the fridge for dessert before they left. We thanked them again as we shut the door behind them and Harry reappeared.

"They probably think we've invited someone in for a threesome for our anniversary," I chuckled as soon as the door had closed behind them.

"I can't decide if that's kinkier than what's actually happening or…"

I slapped his shoulder, but grinned. "I think we might be a bit kinkier," I admitted.

"Who's kinkier?" Harry asked, rejoining us by the kitchen.

"You, of course," Louis answered without hesitation.

"I don't know, I mean we haven't explored Riley's kinks yet," he replied with a raised eyebrow in my direction.

"I don't think I've been in a relationship long enough to explore my kinks before," I admitted.

"See? She could be the kinkiest of all," Harry insisted.

I rolled my eyes, walking over to sit down before the delicious food.

"Did they let you taste-test anything?" Louis asked.

"Nope," I replied as they both joined me at the table. "How were rehearsals? What was Louis doing to scare everyone?"

"I wasn't scaring everyone." Louis took a bite of the pasta as he glared Harry down.

"You noticed that they were letting us get away with texting, right?" Harry insisted.

"That wasn't - I wasn't - they thought we were sexting the whole time," Louis stumbled over his argument, waving his fork around in protest.

"You snapped at Niall," Harry reminded him.

"Did I?"

"He told you that you were supposed to be following Zayn to the other side of the stage and you snapped at him."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"He is. Everyone was just surprised. Figured you were having a bad day. I was the only one that knew why you were distracted," Harry said, shooting me a significant look.

"I wasn't there," I protested.

"You didn't have to be. You just announced over breakfast that we should have sex tonight. We weren't expecting it and then we had to leave for work," Louis reminded me.

"You two were the ones texting me a countdown and threatening to fuck me so hard I end up limping tomorrow," I insisted.

"You were texting a countdown?"

"You were threatening to make her limp?"

"I wouldn't do that to her. She was - "

"You were texting me sex tips the whole time," Harry reminded him.

"Oh my god, what?" I exclaimed.

"He felt the need to text the virgin how to treat a woman."

"Well, I mean the parts are a lot different," I ended it with an audible question mark.

"I've had sex ed," Harry insisted. "And I've done a fair bit of research."

"I hope that research went beyond porn," I replied.

"Oh, it did," he assured me.

"When was this happening?" Louis asked. "All I knew you'd been looking into was threesome sex, same as I was."

"Maybe you should've been researching with Harry," I grinned.

"I know what I'm doing," Louis assured me with a heated look towards me.

"It's been almost four years since you've had sex with a woman."

"It's not something that you forget."

"Oh my god, have you been watching porn, too?" I asked.

Somehow, we were all taking random bites of our food in the midst of this conversation.

"I'm not blowing one of you while the other fucks me," I insisted. "Not tonight, at least."

Harry coughed into his drink.

"Actually, we've got a plan tonight and I don't think you need to worry," Louis assured me with a glance towards Harry. Harry nodded.

"This is what you were discussing via text today?" I asked.

"Other than the vagina tips, yes," Louis nodded. "He usually bottoms when we have sex, so I'm not sure how long he'll last - "

"Hey," Harry protested.

"But he does top every once in a while, so I think he'll be fine," Louis assured me.

"Okay, how about we change topics until half-way through dessert, because I've been thinking about this all day and I don't know if we'll make it through dinner if we don't talk about something else right now," I said, blushing slightly.

"What'd you do today? Other than propose sex at breakfast?" Louis asked with a smirk.

"I watched some TV and spent some time on Tumblr. At some point, I went through an entire blog dedicated to the theory that the three of us were together - "

"What?" they both exclaimed.

"Someone suggested that the girl Louis was kissing was me and it hasn't gained much traction on Tumblr, but somehow I found it. I was pretty deep into theories at this point."

"How in the world do they think that?" Louis asked.

"Well, most of it was total BS that didn't make any sense, to be honest," I replied with a shrug.

"So Tumblr and TV is all you did today?" Harry asked.

"Well, my mind was kind of in the gutter, so I might've ordered a few things from Victoria's Secret, too. But mostly it was just TV and Tumblr. I was - "

"Victoria's Secret?" Harry stopped me.

I nodded with a grin at both of their expressions.

"It won't get here for a few weeks," I told them.

"I think I just realized that we can start buying her lingerie," Louis muttered, looking over to Harry.

"We can buy her ridiculously expensive lingerie," Harry nodded, thoughtful.

"Please stop picturing me in lacy garments," I said, glancing between the two of them. "Actually, do either of you have a color preference?"

"Is this seriously our lives right now?"

"Red. At this moment, I think you'd look amazing in red," Louis replied, his eyes were on mine, but I could tell his mind was still undressing me.

"I don't think we're going to make it to dessert, but I'm really determined to finish this food at the moment," I muttered, staring down at my plate.

"We can eat it later," Harry suggested.

"That involves reheating it and it won't be as good," I pouted, taking another bite.

Harry sighed.

"And I'm sure you spent a stupid amount of money to have him come," I added.

"I'll spend anything if I get to watch you come," Louis muttered. He'd abandoned trying to eat and was just alternating between watching me and Harry.

I bit my lip, glancing between the boys and my food. "Fuck it," I mumbled, standing up and taking my plate to the microwave. Harry followed close behind with his and Louis's plates and we managed to balance them all into the microwave and shut the door.

"I'll serve you dinner in bed, if you want," Louis smirked, grabbing my hand to pull me towards their bedroom.

He pushed me lightly back onto the bed and I noticed Harry was already stripping off his shirt as he entered the bedroom. Louis's lips were on mine as soon as I'd moved to the middle of the bed, Harry climbing into the bed on the opposite side.

Louis pressed me back against the pillow, lips insistent against mine before his tongue pressed insistently into my mouth. My hands slid into Louis's hair, holding him close as his hand moved to cup my breast through my shirt, squeezing slightly as he lightly nipped at my bottom lip. One of my hands slid down to realize that he was still wearing a shirt and I made of noise of protest against his mouth, pushing him back. Louis chuckled, lifting the shirt off in a swift movement before returning his mouth to kissing me. I felt hands slip underneath my shirt and a frustrated sound from Harry and I pulled away from Louis before pushing him back so I could sit up. His and Harry's lips immediately met, sloppy and quick, as I stripped the shirt off over my head to reveal the lacy red bra I'd worn for the occasion. Harry pulled away from Louis, lightly pulling at Louis's bottom lip, before he turned his attention to me. I felt both of them look me over for a minute before Harry pulls me into a kiss with a grin, straddling my waist.

Louis managed to move behind where I was sitting up to start kissing and suckling at my neck and shoulders as he undid my bra. "I was right," he whispered into my ear, breath hot. "You do look good in red." I grinned into the kiss I was still in the middle of with Harry. "Look even better without, but I already knew that would be the case," Louis continued. "All this pale skin, so easy to mark up." I bit Harry's lip lightly, gasping at Louis's words. Louis slowly pulled the bra down and off of each arm as Harry froze to watch the two of us. "I could mark you where no one will see," Louis muttered. "Hmm. Where should we mark her up, Haz?"

Harry's eyes were nothing but a rim of green, pupils completely blown. He bit his lip, thoughtful as he studied me. I blushed under the studious gaze, my hands still at my sides, torn between touching both boys.

Louis's lips bit my neck, lightly, and I jumped. He chuckled, reaching around to cup my left boob before pointing to the space between the two. "How 'bout there?" he asked Harry as his hand started to massage my breast. My fell head back against Louis's shoulder as I squirmed slightly under his attention. Harry dived forward to suck a mark where Louis had suggested and my hands flew to his hair, pulling lightly as I writhed against their touches. Harry's left hand moved up to give my right boob some attention as he kissed his way up my neck.

"Baby?" Louis's voice was gravelly in a delicious way. "You look so good right now."

"I - thought Harry - would be the - dirty - talker," I mumbled around gasps from their attention.

"Hmm, sometimes," Louis replied as Harry thrust his tongue into my mouth once again.

Louis's hands started wandering up and down my front from the waist of my jeans to my nipples and back down. Harry's mouth moved back down my neck after a few moments, across my collarbones. He stopped his kisses just as he reached a hardened nipple, glancing up at me. I bit my lip, nodding with a pleading look. He grinned for a second before letting his tongue tease against it, watching my reaction the whole time. I gasped at the sensation, hands still in his hair, tugging as I pressed him closer. His tongue wound its way around and then flat against it. He watched me the whole time, a pleased expression crossing his face with every noise that escaped my mouth as I moaned and gasped.

"He's good at this, huh, baby?" Louis's voice was back in my ear. "I kind of want to join him. Hmmm. What d'you think? You want one of us at each nipple?" I shook my head, already feeling wet and wanting to be touched. "No? You seem to be enjoying it." His hand found its way to peaking into the waist of my jeans and I nodded, biting my lip as another gasp escaped my lips. "Do we have too many clothes on, baby?" Harry paused and moved to undo his jeans with a questioning look.

"Please," I said, looking up at him and reaching down to undo my own jeans. Louis swatted my hands away, reaching for the button and zipper to do it himself as he kissed my neck.

"Girls usually take longer to warm up," he muttered.

I turned slightly to glare at him, but couldn't resist leaning in to kiss him as I saw that his pupils were just as blown as Harry's. I pulled away only as I felt Harry pulling at my jeans. I squirmed, lifting off of the bed so that he could peel the tight jeans off of me.

"Hmm, matching panties, too," Louis murmured. "Switch me spots, Haz."

I gave both of them confused looks as they shuffled around me awkwardly for a moment.

"Making him wait," Louis explained as he started kissing down my chest to my stomach.

Harry groaned at the view from next to me. He'd chosen not to get all the way behind me, preferring to choose a side. He'd kept his boxers on, but they weren't hiding much; he was clearly hard. I bit my lip, realizing how big he was. Harry noticed my look and grinned. "No worries, babe. Louis's job is prep."

I started to squint at him in confusion when I felt Louis's fingers nudging my panties aside to slip a digit inside. A small moan escaped my mouth at the feeling. It'd been way too long since I'd had anyone touch me.

"God, you're so wet," Louis told me. "Ready to take these off?" he asked, pulling lightly at the panties as he pulled his finger out. I nodded, reaching down to push them off as I lifted off of the bed, awkwardly. He tossed them to the side, before stripping his own jeans off and moving up to kiss me as he slipped his finger back into the heat between my legs, his thumb brushing lightly across my clit. I moaned.

"Now, that's the sound we want, Harold," Louis smirked, beginning a light massaging of my clit for a moment before adding another finger inside of me, thrusting in and out. "If you can time it right," he continued, looking at me as he gave a lesson to our boyfriend as if we weren't in the middle of sex. "You can get her off more than once."

"Can I see you come, Riley?" Harry whispered hotly in my ear before kissing the sensitive spot just behind my ear. His hands wandered aimlessly over my stomach and breasts as if they didn't know where to land as he continued to watch Louis's fingers going in and out of me, well, as much as he could see from his angle.

"You can - watch," I muttered, turning slightly towards him to kiss his lips before nodding towards where Louis was concentrating, smoothly going and back and forth between thrusting into me as he added a third finger and massaging his thumb across my clit. I was writhing on the bed at this point, pretty impressed that I'd been able to say anything to Harry.

"She wants to be watched, Harold," Louis repeated my words. "Get over here and learn something."

My eyes slipped shut as I fell back against the pillow as Harry shifted away from me, losing myself to the feeling of Louis's fingers.

"Move your thumb," I vaguely heard Harry mutter before I felt his lips and opened my eyes to look as his lips closed over my clit and sucked lightly before brushing his tongue across it.

I saw stars, screaming, moaning, I don't even know. I came hard and suddenly with no warning. Louis fingers continued to work me through the orgasm, despite the fact that I barely registered the two of them kissing, mouths sloppy against each other as I came down from the high.

"Oh my god," I muttered.

"Nice to have you back," Louis smirked, pulling his mouth away from Harry's as he slowly pulled his fingers out of me. "Want a taste?" he asked Harry, who glanced at me briefly before pulling our boyfriend's fingers into his mouth with a small moan. His mouth was ridiculously made for blowjobs, I vaguely thought before I watched Louis pull his fingers out and kissed him hard, tongue chasing its way into his mouth.

"Can I - " I started before pausing. "You both should be naked by now."

They both chuckled. I'd seen Harry in the nude before (he was too much of a nudist for me not to have) but seeing him hard and leaking was a completely different experience and I bit my lip again, noticing how big he was, long and thick. How the fuck did Harry Styles win at life? Louis had nothing to be ashamed of either, but he didn't seem to be quite as thick as Harry. I wondered momentarily if that had something to do with their typical top/bottom positions before Louis interrupted my thoughts.

"Approve?" Louis smirked.

I nodded with a blush before reaching for Louis. "Shouldn't we get you off before doing the deed?" I asked with a teasing look in my eyes.

"I mean - uh - "

"I'd love to see Harry's pretty mouth wrapped around this," I said, sliding my hand up his cock.

He groaned and Harry's hand was quickly slapping mine away and sheathing Louis's cock into his mouth. I gasped as Louis moaned. I reached down and started fingering myself as I watched. His mouth was made for this, I thought as I watched. It didn't take long for Louis to come, shooting it all into Harry's mouth, who swallowed it all, obscenely licking his lips as he turned his attention back to me. Louis pulled him into a kiss, distracting him for a moment before Harry's attention returned to me. He reached clumsily over to the nightstand for a condom and Louis pulled it out of his hands to open it and slide it onto him in a practiced move. Louis kissed him again before shoving him in my direction with a slight smirk. Harry pulled me into a kiss as my fingers were still rubbing against my clit. His hands pulled mine over my head after a moment and pulled back to look at me.

"Ready?" he asked, ever the gentleman. I rolled my eyes slightly, nodding and placing a quick kiss to his lips. He bit his lip in this adorable show of nervousness as he let go of one of my hands to line himself up at my entrance.

"It's okay, babe," I insisted as he slowly pushed into me.

"It's so hot," he moaned when he finally bottomed out. I stilled, trying to adjust to his size for a moment.

"Hold on," I muttered when he started to move, not quite ready. Another second or two later, "Move."

He kissed my lips once more, slowly pulling out before pushing quickly back into me. He moaned slightly at the easy slide.

"What's it feel like, babe?" Louis asked. I wasn't sure who he was talking to, but could barely form a coherent thought, much less answer a question about the hot, delicious feeling that was starting at Harry's cock and flowing through my entire body as he thrust into me.

"It's so hot. And wet," Harry answered him. "She's so slick."

"Yeah, babe, what else?" Louis asked in that deliciously wrecked voice of his.

Harry moaned in a way that I could feel to my bones. I was melting and I never wanted it to stop. He leaned in to kiss my neck in a sloppy move as he continued to thrust in and out of me. I felt him sucking a mark into my neck and I moaned his name in a way that had Louis crumbling next to me.

"I never thought I'd like watching," he mumbled. "Go faster, Haz, make her fall apart."

Harry took the instructions and moved faster, in and out, in and out, in out, in out.

"You're almost there, babe, I can see it," Louis said, biting his lips as he watched us. "Don’t leave her hanging."

Louis reached over to pinch a nipple between his fingers just hard enough to shock me into coming, moaning Louis's name as Harry followed seconds later, my name escaping his lips as he collapsed against me.

"Fuck," I heard Louis mutter next to us. "Holy fuck."

"Oh my god," I replied, still working my way past the bliss of orgasm.

Harry mumbled something against my shoulder before gingerly pulling out of me and rolling over to lay next to me, taking the condom off and tying it before tossing it across the room.

"You're picking that up," I mumbled as I saw it hit the floor.

Harry's words were incoherent once again as he laid there. I turned towards Louis.

"How was it?" I asked him.

"Wow," he replied, slowly opening his eyes to look at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo! I've been dying to post this since I wrote it, to be honest. Please please please let me know what you think, I think I've pulled it off, but I'd still like to be assured of it.
> 
> Coming up: 'Date with the brOTP' on Sunday and 'I Don't Share.' on Thursday
> 
> Comments/kudos always appreciated immensely. Thanks for reading :)


	11. Date with the brOTP

"I thought - I mean - I just - wow," I replied with a ridiculous grin.

Harry mumbled something again from my other side before throwing his arm across my stomach and cuddling against me.

I gave Louis a questioning look.

"He's a bit incoherent after orgasms," Louis chuckled, reaching over to brush a strand of hair out of my face.

"Are you still bringing us dinner in bed?" I asked, not wanting to move.

"When I regain the ability to move, absolutely," he promised.

"Hungry," Harry mumbled.

I chuckled, threading my fingers through his curly hair. "You were amazing."

He grinned against my shoulder, looking up at me with shiny eyes. "Yeah?"

I sighed dramatically. "I never wanted it to end. Can we just stay in this bed forever?" I paused, shooting a look towards Louis. "Other than you going to get the food," I clarified. "I still want that food."

Louis smiled and rolled his eyes at me before rolling out of bed. "I'm going, I'm going."

"I'll get up for dessert," I promised.

Harry yawned. "If we make it to dessert."

"Hmmm, I like this view," I mumbled as Louis left the room, not bothering with any clothing.

"It's a very nice ass," Harry agreed, face still smushed against my shoulder.

"I'm jealous," I commented, thoughtful. "But at the same time, I have partial ownership of that ass at this moment, I feel like. Like, he'd let me touch it whenever I want. And I feel the power in that. Even though I wish I had an ass as nice as his….Am I making any sense?"

"Your ass is fine," Harry replied. "I like your ass."

"Louis's is better."

"Hmmm…I like them both."

"What're we discussing?" Louis asked, rejoining the room with our plates all balanced precariously in his hands.

"Your ass," I replied, reaching for my plate.

"Riley's ass," Harry added, sitting up to adjust the pillows behind us.

Louis hummed. "Both topics of which I approve."

We all shifted back against the pillows as we adjusted our plates in front of us and started to eat.

I yawned. "I shouldn't be this tired, it's not even dark outside."

Louis grinned. "Sex takes it out of ya."

"Hmm, how early are rehearsals in the morning?"

"Nine," Harry replied.

"So, we could go to sleep early enough to wake up and have another round before breakfast?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Perhaps."

"That means yes," Harry mock-whispered towards me.

"For that, maybe you should just watch," Louis said, quirking an eyebrow towards our boyfriend.

"Is that supposed to sound like a punishment?" Harry replied, raising his eyebrows.

"I think you forgot you were talking to the boy that was totally getting himself off on watching us make-out not long ago."

Louis chuckled. "I do have better methods of punishment."

Harry yawned. "Punish me all you want, baby."

"Kinky," I muttered.

"He loves it," Harry smirked.

"I'd like to stick with normal sex for at least a week."

Both boys laughed. "Like this was normal."

"Whatever," I giggled. "Nothing kinkier than watching each other."

"You never did get to walk in on us," Harry commented, referring to himself and Louis.

"I think watching that blowjob fulfilled most of my fantasies."

"What?" Louis asked.

I blushed slightly.

"Been having naughty dreams about us?" Harry teased.

"Your mouth was practically made for blowjobs," I said, looking over at him. "It's hard not to."

"Aw, I think that was supposed to be a compliment," Harry replied, pretending to be touched.

"You should see what his tongue can do," Louis muttered.

"Oh, I'd love to see what his tongue can do," I replied with smirk that was interrupted by a yawn. "But I'm eating and then going to sleep."

Harry yawned. "I couldn't do myself justice at this point."

 

\---

 

"Have fun at work," I grinned.

"Good luck with your interview," Harry replied, smacking a kiss against my cheek.

"She doesn't need luck," Louis said, leaning in to kiss my lips. "She's totally got this."

"I might come by after and see you guys."

"Yeah, come join us for lunch," Harry agreed. "The other boys would love to see you, I’m sure."

"Some more than others," Louis muttered.

I smacked his shoulder. "Don't be like that," I insisted, leaning in to kiss him again. "Especially after last night."

Louis smiled.

"We've got to go," Harry insisted, grabbing our boyfriend's hand to pull him towards the door.

"We'll see you at lunch," Louis said in lieu of a goodbye.

 

\---

 

"Hey, baby," Harry greeted me with a long kiss as soon as I'd reached the doors. We were in full view of the fans at the fence outside, so I wasn't surprised by the uptick in noise at the sight of Harry as they all started screaming.

"Such an exhibitionist," I muttered as soon as he'd backed away and wound our fingers together.

"You know it, sweetheart." He waved to the crowd and then pulled me inside, leading me down a few random hallways until we'd reached a table covered with food surrounded by the other members of One Direction.

"Hey, Riley," Liam said from where he was standing filling up his plate.

"What're you doing here?" Niall asked around a mouthful of food.

"Came to see my boys at work, of course," I said, shooting Louis a teasing look.

"Aw, you shouldn't have," Zayn exclaimed, giving me a shit-eating grin.

"I totally came for the food, let's be honest," I laughed.

Liam shot Harry and I's linked hands a confused stare before shaking it off and saying something to Niall. I moved to sit next to Louis, letting go of Harry's hand.

"Got it all down yet?" I asked.

"We're getting there. It's a process," Louis insisted. His words were talking about rehearsal, but his eyes were dancing, reminding me of last night and this morning.

"I'm - " I stopped to clear my throat as my voice came out a little higher than usual. "I'm sure it'll be great. Is the set list set in stone?"

"Your favorite made it on, don't worry," Harry chuckled.

"I wasn't - "

"Yeah, you were. No worries. 'Happily' made the set list," Louis insisted.

"Well, it is supposed to be about me, right?" I laughed. "Like I'd ever get a song written about me."

Louis and Harry exchanged a look.

"What?"

"Nothing," they both replied much too quickly.

I looked at both of them, trying to read their expressions and failing. I shook my head before reaching for a plate, quickly filling it with a sandwich and some fruit. I looked up to see that Liam was studying me as he talked to Niall. He looked away as soon as I caught him, but I suddenly felt nervous about the covered marks all over my neck and chest.

"You can't see anything," Harry assured me in a low voice as soon as my hand awkwardly fiddled with the collar of my shirt.

"We're the only ones that know they're there," Louis added.

 

\---

 

"Hey, wait up," Zayn stopped me from leaving.

I stopped and turned to him. "Yeah?"

"We're going to see the new Captain America tonight, you should come."

"We?" I asked.

"Me and Liam," he clarified with a nod towards the boy on the other side of the room.

"Oh - "

"Is there something wrong between you two?" he asked with a slightly worried look.

"I don't think so?"

Zayn gave me a skeptical look.

"I'm not sure, okay? But yeah, I'll totally come with," I assured him.

"Alright, we'll come by and get you."

 

\---

 

"What are you all dressed up for?" Louis asked.

"I'm not dressed up," I insisted.

"You look really good in those jeans," Harry argued.

"Jeans and a Captain America shirt is not dressed up," I insisted again. "I'm going to a movie with Liam and Zayn."

Louis shot me a skeptical look.

"What?" I demanded.

"I'm sure Liam - "

"Liam isn't even the one that invited me," I cut him off. "Zayn did."

"Louis, they're just friends," Harry reminded him with a look.

"I just don't like it," Louis muttered.

"Have you moved your stuff yet?" Harry asked.

I gave him a confused look. "Moved my stuff?"

"Into our room?" he added as if it were the most obvious answer.

"Am I supposed to be moving my stuff?"

"I assumed you would be sleeping in there from now on," Harry replied, suddenly hesitant. "I mean, I hoped you'd be sleeping with us from now on, so I didn't see the need for all of your stuff to be on the opposite end of the house…"

"Oh."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, love," Louis assured me.

"No, I just hadn't thought about it. I mean, I am totally on board with sleeping with you two every night, I just hadn't thought about moving my stuff. Is there even room in your room for my stuff?"

"We'll move a few things around, but most of your stuff should be able to fit. Our closet's pretty big - "

"And getting bigger," I laughed.

They both chuckled.

"Closet jokes, Riley, really?" Harry said.

"I'll move some stuff when I get home," I shrugged. "And closet jokes are funny."

 

\---

 

"You look nice," Liam greeted me at the door.

I heard Louis clear his throat behind me.

"I like that shirt," Zayn added, not realizing anything was amiss.

"We'll probably feed her while we're out - "

"You better," I insisted, shooting Liam a playful glare.

"But we'll bring her back in one piece."

"- Probably," Zayn added with a smirk.

"Enjoy your alone time," I told my boyfriends with a wave.

"Have fun."

"Enjoy the movie."

 

\---

 

"If Steve can't be with Tony, he totally needs to be with Bucky," I announced on the way to the car after the movie.

"What?" Zayn asked.

"Steve totally belongs with Tony Stark, but, I mean, if that option is eliminated, then him and Bucky are ridiculously brOTP."

"Bro-T-P?"

"Like OTP?" I asked, shooting Liam a pleading look. He shook his head, just as confused as Zayn. "OTP is 'One True Pair,'" I explained. "Like Larry. Louis and Harry are people's OTP, because they're perfect together, right?"

They both nodded.

"Like their perfect ship," Liam agreed.

"Yes, exactly. And a brOTP is like a perfect bromance. Like you two, I guess. Or, well, actually just about any ship in One Direction."

They exchanged an awkward look.

"This is me assuming that you two are totally platonic. BrOTP is like the platonic version of OTP to some extent."

Liam nodded. "Okay. So how is it you think that Tony Stark belongs with Steve Rogers?"

 

\---

 

"Thanks for inviting me," I told them as I climbed out of the car.

"I'll walk you to the door" Liam said.

"You don't have to do that," I replied, but he was already out of the car.

"C'mon," he insisted with a nod of his head towards the door.

"Bye, Riley," Zayn waved from the driver's seat.

"It was fun. I'm glad there's some fanboys in this band," I told him.

Liam chuckled. "We all have our moments."

We reached the door and I stopped to say goodbye to him, unsure of what was waiting inside.

"We'll make sure to drag you along to a midnight showing sometime," Liam said.

"I'm totally down for that," I grinned.

He reached out to brush a strand of hair out of my face and the door suddenly opened.

"I thought I heard someone out here," Louis smirked.

I bit my lip slightly. "Liam was just saying goodnight."

"I see that."

Liam looked back and forth between us for a moment, confused by the situation. "I'll see you in the morning, Lou."

"You will indeed."

"Bye, Riley."

"I'll talk to you later, Li."

Louis's eyebrows rose at the familiar use of his name, luckily Liam had already turned and started the quick walk back to the car. Louis stood back to let me enter before closing the door behind us.

Before I realized what was happening, he'd pressed me back against the door, his lips on mine and his fingers pressing hard into my hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cliffhanger. I know. Next chapter's title is "I Don't Share." so I mean...yeah. Followed by "An Open Question" and "Just Say It"
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are always appreciated! I love seeing feedback and it keeps me excited about writing and posting :)


	12. I Don't Share.

Louis's fingers were probably going to leave bruises, but it was sort of hot that he was so adamant to claim me. I was sure I'd get a speech after or in the morning about how much he cares about me and that he knows I'm not a possession to be had, but he just really likes that I've chosen them and blah blah blah, but right now I was just struggling to keep up with his assault on my mouth.

His tongue was keeping me from muttering a single word and my entire body seemed to be melting into his arms as he pressed me against the door.

He pulled back after pulling a moan from me, grabbing my hand to drag me towards the bedroom (not that I was putting up enough effort to really call it dragging).

I vaguely heard a chuckle and looked over to see Harry smirking as we passed. He gave a little wave, but made no movement to interrupt us.

"Louis - " I started, just to be cut off by a heated kiss. He continued to move us back towards the bed as he started unbuttoning my jeans. "Baby - "

"He can't have you," Louis muttered, cutting me off.

"No."

"You're mine - ours." He pushed me back onto the bed and started to peel off my jeans.

"Yours," I agreed. He seemed to be caught between being jealous and angry or insecure and needy, so he was coming off as a mix of the two.

"You'd never let him - "

"No, he'd never get to see me like this," I agreed, watching him strip off the pajama pants he'd been wearing (sans underwear) and toss his shirt to the side.

"Someone's a little overdressed." Louis stopped to smirk at me. He was already hard, totally ready to go.

I stripped off my underwear, shirt, and then bra as quickly as I could.

"Not matching tonight?" Louis commented, reaching for a condom out of the bedside table and quickly opening it and slipping it on.

"Why would I be?" I replied. "I didn't know you were going to ravish me as soon as I got home."

He was on top of me before the words were even out of my mouth, pressing his lips against my neck as his fingers pushed into me. It wasn't a slow exploration like the night before or even this morning, it was all needy and forceful.

"I didn't expect - you to - be kissing - " he informed me in between the kisses he was placing all over my neck and chest.

"We weren't - " I started to insist, but was cut off by a moan as Louis flicked his tongue across one of my nipples. His two fingers were thrusting in and out of me. I had one hand knotted into his hair as I writhed against his attention and the other hand was clinging to his bicep.

"What was that?" he stopped momentarily to look up at me and ask. His eyes were absolutely dancing.

"I'd never let him - "

"No, you won't." He added a third finger and I squirmed against the intrusion.

"Babe - "

"You're gonna feel this tomorrow," he muttered, opening his mouth to lightly slide his teeth across my breast, thankfully avoiding the nipple. I groaned, caught between the pleasure and pain that he was eliciting.

"Lou, please - "

His free hand reached up to cover my mouth as he leaned back to balance on his knees better. He pulled his fingers out of me and lined his cock up to push in. "Ready?" he asked, sliding in before I could've responded. "How does it feel?" he asked, pulling his hand away.

I moaned as he bottomed out.

"Riley," he admonished. "I said 'how does it feel?'"

"Hot...big...oh my god," I replied, trying to force words out.

He slowly pulled out before his hips snapped forward again. "Come on, baby, I wanna hear you."

"Lou - oh - oh my - "

He slid out and back in quicker this time. My hands wandered up to grip his arms as he leaned in to kiss me. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"So good - baby."

His hips started up a brutal speed then. In-out. In-out.

"Mine." I heard him say at some point.

"Yours." I managed to reply, I thought.

"You're gonna come - just like - this - "

I moaned, squirming under him, unsure that I would be able to fulfill this request. He seemed to be getting closer, but I could tell I'd be feeling this in the morning as he slammed into me over and over again. He sat up, pushing into me at a slightly different angle. Moments later, I was suddenly coming with a cry of his name. He followed seconds later.

 

\---

 

I felt a kiss against my forehead. "You okay?" I slowly opened my eyes, wondering if I had fallen asleep. Louis was at my side, his arm wrapped around my waist and Harry was standing over us.

I nodded up at him.

"I'm not that bad," Louis muttered, sleepily.

"I'm fine," I assured them.

"Guess Louis gets to be in the middle tonight," Harry smirked, climbing over the two of us to wrap his arm around Louis to go to sleep.

 

\---

 

"You don't need to apologize, baby," I assured Louis as soon as he'd woken up, an apology on his lips. "It's fine. I promise."

"I'd never take advantage of you. I swear - "

"I know you would've stopped if I had said. It was hot." I kissed him gently on the lips.

He blushed slightly.

"He has a bit of an issue with jealousy," Harry said, sitting up to look over at me.

"I just - "

I cut Louis off with another kiss. "Nothing is happening with Liam. Nothing is going to happen with Liam. Nothing is going to happen with anyone other than the two boys in bed with me right now."

He pouted.

I rolled my eyes and moved to sit up, wincing slightly at the soreness between my legs. I moved the comforter down so I could glance at my hips, curious if he'd left bruises like I'd thought he might.

"Riley - " Louis immediately reached out to touch the fingerprints on my hips.

"Marked me good this time," I smirked.

"You two sounded like an absolute porno in here last night," Harry said, leaning over to check out the bruises. "You should have something to mark the memory with."

 

\---

 

Being sore from your boyfriend pounding into you had its perks. Louis took a shower with me, washing my hair and kissing my shoulders, being ridiculously sweet as he was still feeling a bit guilty no matter how many times I assured him. Harry cooked breakfast for the both of us, even serving us in bed as we all climbed back under the covers.

"You guys have rehearsals today," I reminded them around a bite of toast.

"We already texted the guys," Harry assured me as I glanced at the clock and saw that they should be leaving.

"Told them we'd be a tad bit late."

"Claimed we over-slept."

"Which is sort of true."

"Do you have to work today?" Harry asked me.

I nodded. "I'm going in to help with the little kids for reading hour this afternoon, but that's it."

"So you'll still be home before us?"

I nodded again, my mouth busy chewing.

"No dates with other boys tonight?" Louis smirked.

I glared at him slightly. "It was not a date."

"I know. I know."

 

\---

 

"Someone got laid last night," Michelle  said in a low voice as soon as the store had emptied down to just Luke (the owner) and the two of us. I glanced nervously over at Luke, who was far enough away to not hear.

"Am I okay to go?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks for coming in. Those little ones can get a little crazy."

"No problem," I grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

I grabbed my purse from behind the counter and pulled Michelle out the door.

"Don't say things like that in front of my boss ever again, please."

"He didn't hear me. I'm sure he knew anyways. Anyone that was watching you could tell you were a bit sore," she smirked.

I rolled my eyes, blushing.

"Have I gotten to the level six friend where I can hear about your sex life, yet?" she asked with a grin and puppy dog eyes.

"He has a bit of a jealous streak," I conceded.

"What happened?"

"I went out with a couple of the guys to a movie last night. It was just a friend thing, but one of them sort of has a thing for me. He's one of my best friends, though. But he has a thing for me and my boyfriend doesn't like it very well."

"Felt the need to remind you who you belong to?" Michelle asked with a quirked eyebrow.

I blushed. "Yeah. But at the same time, he's the kind of man to remind me that he knows I'm my own person and I can't be owned the next morning."

She laughed. "Apologizing for being too rough?"

"Apologizing for practically everything last night, despite the fact that I never told him to stop and I know he would have if I had said to."

She laughed again. "Well, I actually came by to see if you were free for lunch tomorrow. I'm on my way into work at the moment. Olly seems to have gotten himself into a spot of trouble that they want my help with."

"Yeah, I'm due to work at one, but we can do something before that."

"If I can pry you away from your boyfriend?"

I grinned.

 

\---

 

_Hey_

**_Hey what're you up to?_ **

_Break time._

**_How're rehearsals?_ **

_L &H keep whispering and giggling_

**_About what?_ **

_I have no idea. They were late this morning_

**_Yeah, they overslept_ **

_Ha. If that's what you call morning sex._

**_Huh?_ **

_Louis's got that blissed out look about him._

 

I sat the phone down for a second to giggle, trying to figure out how to respond. I wasn't even sure why Liam felt the need to tell me this. It wasn't like I could admit to being the one to put that face on him.

 

**_I didn't hear anything._ **

_Good thing you're on the opposite end of the house ;)_

**_Haha_ **

_Has Katherine been on your case lately?_

**_No, why?_ **

_The way L &H have been lately, I think she'll be wanting more beard coverage for the tour._

**_Haha. Well, they already convinced me to join them for SA_ **

_Oh, really?!_

**_Yeah, so I'll be there for that._ **

_Yay. :)_

 

\---

 

**Are you texting Li?**

_**Yeah, babe, I am.** _

**Okay.**

_**Why do you ask?** _

**Lou wanted to know, but was afraid you'd take it wrong.**

_**I can't imagine why I'd take it wrong. ;)** _

**He says that he's sorry**

_**He can stop apologizing about last night. I enjoyed it. Jealous!Louis is totally hot.** _

**He also says that he's glad that you have Liam as a friend bc he's a good guy**

_**Seriously?** _

**Okay, I made that up. I say that. Louis knows that tho.**

_**I think he may be getting a bit suspicious.** _

**Why do you say that?**

_**He told me Louis looked very blissed out today.** _

**Oh, he does ;)**

_**And proceeded to say something about it being a good thing I was on th eother end of the house** _

**That’s it?**

_**Yeah, but it was just weird.** _

**I think it's fine.**

_**It was like he was reminding me who you belong to.** _

**But now I belong to both of you ;D**

_**You know it. :)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: "An Open Question" followed by "Just Say It"
> 
> Comments and kudos totally make my day, so thanks for those and keep them coming :) As of right now, I'm writing chapter 24 of this fic, so I've got updates for weeks prepared :) and it's nowhere near finished because I haven't quite figured out how/where to finish it at haha. Lots of ideas, just haven't quite picked one! Anyways, love you all for taking the time to read this :) and love you a billion times more if you've commented or left kudos haha :)
> 
> Updates are Sundays and Thursdays :)


	13. An Open Question

"Did Li say anything?" I asked Harry as we loaded the dishwasher after dinner.

"No, he hasn't said anything," he assured me. "I think you might be a bit paranoid."

I bumped his shoulder with mine. "I am not."

"I haven't even noticed him acting weird," Harry reminded me.

"He saw that hickey on my neck last week. He wants to know where it came from and you are the prime suspect. Which would, in normal circumstances, mean that you were cheating on our dear Louis."

"But you're living with us. If I were cheating on Louis, I'm pretty sure he would notice if it were with the girl we're living with."

"Well, actually, being in the same living quarters would make it a lot easier to be cheating on him."

"Cheating on who?" Louis reentered the kitchen.

"You," we both replied.

He gave us a confused look.

"We're talking about Liam," I clarified.

"Whom neither of you would cheat on me with," Louis added with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, I think he thinks that Harry's cheating on you with me."

"Because of the hickey you convinced her to show off," Harry continued, placing the last of the silverware into the dishwasher. "I think she's a bit paranoid."

"He hasn't asked! And then today he was like reminding me who you belong to," I insisted.

"If he really wanted to know, he would ask," Louis assured me.

"Yeah, and if he asks me, do I lie to him?" I asked.

Louis and Harry exchanged a look.

"I don't want you to lie to him, but I don't want you telling him unless you're comfortable doing so," Harry replied.

"I don't think the boys are ready to hear this, but yeah, don't lie to him unless you really aren't ready for him to know," Louis agreed.

I sighed. "Okay."

 

\---

 

"Have you gotten a call back about that job?"

"No," I sighed. "Not yet. But they're supposed to call sometime this week."

"We really want you to come with us," Louis said. "Whether you get the job or not."

"I think we can negotiate with Katherine to get you paid pretty well," Harry added.

"I feel weird getting paid for being in a fake relationship when it's not fake anymore."

"Well, you don't really need to have the money, anyways. We'd be happy to just take care of you," Louis insisted.

I shook my head, insistently. "I don't want to be a freeloader."

"But we don't want to be away from you for so long," Harry pouted.

I reached for his hand. "I don't want to be away from you, either."

"You should just come with us. Don't worry about the money."

"I'm thinking about it, but I'd really like to see if I get this job before I make a decision," I insisted.

They both sighed. "Okay," Harry conceded. "But we're not going to let you say 'no' very easily."

I smacked a loud kiss against his cheek. "I would expect nothing less."

"Have you even gotten moved all the way into our room yet?" Louis asked.

"I've been - working on it," I insisted with a pout.

"We can add another dresser, if you need it," Louis reminded me.

I bit my lip. "Yeah, I might need it," I confessed. "You guys have a lot of stuff, though! It's not just me."

Harry chuckled.

"It's fine, baby."

 

\---

 

"Have Harry and Louis entered into an open relationship?" Liam asked. We'd met up for lunch with Niall and Zayn in tow at one of my favorite diners.

"What?" I asked, almost choking on my water.

Zayn and Niall both looked at him like he was crazy, same as me.

"Never mind," he muttered.

"What would make you think that?" Niall demanded turning to me. "Are they having problems? They seemed fine to me."

I shook my head. "No, they're fine. They're totally fine as far as I know," I insisted.

"Liam, I think you're losing it, mate," Zayn said, patting his back. "Have you seen how jealous Louis gets around just us? He'd never be able to handle anyone touching Harry."

I agreed, along with the other boys, only slightly ashamed for lying to them. There was no way I was going to be the one to tell all three of them, though. No way.

"It was just a question," Liam insisted, his eyes watching me.

"A crazy question," Niall insisted.

"Have you heard that new song Liam and Louis wrote yet?" Zayn asked, turning to me.

I shook my head. "I wasn't aware anything had been written recently."

"Yeah, it's super catchy. I think it'll probably make it onto the next album," Niall said, starting to hum a tune I'd never heard before.

"Niall," Liam admonished. "We're in public."

"Right," Niall stopped. "Sorry."

"People are totally taking our picture right now," I muttered, noticing a girl with her iPhone pointed in our direction.

"You're allowed to be out with us in a group," Zayn insisted. "As stupid as it is. It's not like you'd ever cheat on Harry. And it's not like any of us would do that to him, either."

I rolled my eyes. "You should all turn and wave. She's two tables over. Blonde."

They all turned and waved, chuckling before turning back to our food.

"I'm sure they recognized you, too, Riley," Liam said.

"Well, they can pick one of you to be the other half of my brOTP."

"Me," Niall insisted. "I'm already missing out on the Ziam and Larry action."

I laughed. "Absolutely, Niall, you should totally be the other half of my brOTP."

Zayn and Liam rolled their eyes.

 

\---

 

"Liam asked me if you two were in an open relationship today."

"What?" Louis exclaimed.

"He's trying to make sense of the three of us. That's his best attempt at the moment," I shrugged. "I barely even had to deny it with Niall and Zayn right there. They were both immediately like 'That's insane, Liam.' 'There's no way Louis could let anyone touch Harry, Liam.'"

Harry chuckled.

"It's true," Louis shrugged. "You're the only exception and I don't like people touching you either."

"I've noticed," I smirked.

"We're going out tonight," Louis told me, swiftly changing topics.

"Me and you?" I asked.

"Yes, me and you." He grinned.

Harry laughed. "We've got less than a week until we leave for tour. Tonight is you and Lou. Tomorrow is me and Lou, since you'll be at work anyways. And Sunday is me and you."

"Followed by Monday and Tuesday being time all together before we all get on a plane Wednesday," Louis concluded.

"I was just surprised you were taking me out," I shrugged.

"I can take you out," Louis insisted. "We just have to be a bit more careful."

"A bit," I rolled my eyes. "Especially after last time."

"Well, this time we're just going to dinner."

"That sounds safe," I nodded.

"We will blend. Well, I'll blend as much as I can with a beautiful girl on my arm." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

 

\---

 

"This looks amazing," I complimented the food as the waiter placed it on the table.

"Seafood was a good idea, then?" Louis grinned.

I nodded.

"Thank you," he told the waiter.

"Please, let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks," I said. "We're okay for now."

The waiter walked back towards the kitchen.

"There is no way that guy doesn't know who you are," I muttered under my breath. Louis had decided we had to be a super-cheesy couple that sat right next to each other at the table instead of on opposite sides, so I knew he could hear me.

"He's said nothing," Louis assured me, tossing a piece of shrimp into his mouth. "It's fine."

"You're supposed to say 'Riley, you're being paranoid.'"

"Riley, you're being paranoid."

"Hold on, let me get a picture of your food," I insisted.

"What? Since when do we take pictures of our food?"

"Since we have a boyfriend at home that will be totally jealous," I grinned.

"If we want to send him something that'll make him jealous…" Louis pulled his phone out, quickly flipping the camera around so we could pose for a selfie.

"Oh my god, we just became that couple," I giggled, pulling a silly face with him.

He put the phone away after a quick message to Harry. "What?"

"We just took a selfie and a picture of our food at dinner."

"Yeah, this is totally your fault," Louis replied.

"I absolutely expect selfies from you and Harry tomorrow."

Louis chuckled.

 

\---

 

"Where is Harry?" I asked as we walked into an empty house.

"He's out," Louis answered as vague as possible.

"Well, he's obviously not here." I rolled my eyes.

"We're getting a bit more time alone," Louis shrugged.

"Who said I wanted more time alone with you?" I snapped back with a smirk.

"Oh, is that how it is?" he asked, grinning.

"Maybe it is."

He grabbed my neck and pulled me in for a quick kiss. "That's how it is."

My hands moved to his waist. "Mmkay." I kissed him again, pressing my tongue into his mouth as he backed me up to a wall. His hands made quick work of the zipper down the side of my dress, quickly pushing it off of my shoulders.

"Matching just for me?" he muttered against my lips.

I hummed back, pressing another kiss to his lips. "You said you liked red."

"I think - I'll - buy - you some - hot pink - " he stuttered out between kisses down my neck.

"Bedroom?" I asked, breathily.

"Hmmm, couch," he replied, pulling me towards the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Liam's getting suspicious... :)
> 
> coming up: "Just Say It" followed by "Did I Just - ?"
> 
> updates are Sundays and Thursdays
> 
> comments/kudos are much appreciated!


	14. Just Say It

"Lou," I moaned. Our clothes had all been shed between the door and the couch. He'd revealed their condom stash in the coffee table with a smirk as I'd giggled.

He was moving in and out of me slowly, taking his time, somehow managing to make it amazing and torturous at the same time.

"Feels so good…so good, baby."

His fingers were tweaking one of my nipples and his mouth was brushing random kisses all over my chest and stomach before returning to my mouth.

"So close, baby," he was muttering. "So good."

I reached up to pinch one of his nipples, a trick I'd learned from Harry, and he was coming, shocked into orgasm. I reached down between us to give my clit the littlest of touches as I continued to squirm against him as he froze up, my name across his lips. Moments later, I followed, just as he collapsed against me, hands brushing my sides and muttering praises interspersed with my name.

He curled up against me after pulling out and tossing the tied condom towards the trashcan.

"I love you," he murmured before drifting off to sleep.

I looked down at him in surprise. Did he really just say that?

 

\---

 

Realizing the next day that the only person I could actually talk to about this were my two boyfriends was kind of terrifying. It might have just been a little slip-up in his post-orgasm haze. I didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing, right?

They both noticed that I seemed a little off right away, but reminded me that they'd probably be cuddled up and sleeping by the time I got home from work.

"Don’t work too hard," Louis insisted.

"It's my last day," I reminded him with a grin. "Although, I think Luke will be wanting me back for Christmas help if he can convince me."

Harry chuckled. "I don't think he'll convince us to let you go."

"I love this place, though," I reminded them.

"You'll still be working with books," Louis said. "Just in a different capacity."

I nodded. "And in a way that allows me to go on tour with you all while I work."

Louis leaned in and kissed me. "Which I absolutely love."

I tried not to shoot him a panicked look at the word 'love,' but I assumed I failed when Harry gave me a weird look.

"You two have fun tonight," I grinned, heading for the door.

"Hold up, hold up," Harry stopped me, pulling me into a quick kiss. "Goodbye kisses can never be skipped."

I rolled my eyes. "Have fun getting fucked tonight," I muttered against his lips.

He grinned. "Oh, I will."

I walked over to Louis to place a quick kiss to his lips. "Please leave him with the ability to walk tomorrow."

Louis smirked. "Anything for our girl."

 

\---

 

_What are you doing today?_

**_Stuck at work til pretty late._ **

_:( Aw, I was gonna see if you were free for dinner._

**_I wouldn't say no to food if you brought it to me :)_ **

_Haha._

**_Is that a no, Liam? You'd leave me to my own devices?_ **

_You're a grown ass woman who don't need no man. I'm pretty sure you can handle scavenging for food in London._

**_I bet I could talk Ni into it._ **

_*rolling my eyes*_

**_You know it's true. He loves me._ **

_I'll be by around six._

**_:) Cause you love me?_ **

_:P_

 

I realized after this short texting conversation with Liam that I could tell Liam that I loved him because he was my best friend, but I hadn't been able to say it to Louis or Harry yet. I did love them, I suddenly realized. I'd loved them for a while, but I was afraid of them not saying it back. I didn't know how to handle them loving each other but not being in love with me yet.

 

\---

 

"You know you're my best friend, right?" I grinned as soon as Liam arrived with the aforementioned food: burgers from the diner down the road.

He rolled his eyes. "I can't turn down a damsel in distress."

I pulled out my burger and took a huge bite. "This is delicious," I said around the mouthful.

"You owe me for this."

"What shall my payment be?" I asked with a grin.

"I haven't decided," he smirked. "It'll be torturous, though, to be sure."

 

\---

 

**_Thank you for last night._ **

_No problem. :)_

**_Ily :)_ **

_:D_

 

I sat my phone on the table, walking over to the fridge to grab the milk when I heard something drop behind me. I turned to see Louis, staring at my phone with a hurt expression, the box of Cocoa Puffs scattered on the floor.

"Louis ?" I asked, confused. He looked up at me for a moment; I barely realized his eyes were shining before he leaned over to pick up the Cocoa Puffs from the floor, avoiding looking at me. "Louis?" I asked again, walking over to grab my phone, confused by his reaction.

My last text was still on the screen, just as I'd left it, but Liam had replied with another message:

Love you 2

"No, Louis, this isn't - "

He walked out of the room, without looking at me.

"Louis!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked as Louis brushed past him.

"Ask Riley," Louis muttered, continuing his path to our bedroom.

"Louis!" I called again, pushing around Harry to follow him, but he slammed the bedroom door in my face.

"What happened?" Harry asked, glancing between me and the closed door. "Riley?"

"He saw a text on my phone."

"From?"

"Liam," I replied, staring down at my feet as I handed him the phone with the appropriate screen open.

Moments later, he was tossing it across the room. "Seriously, Riley?"

"No, no, it's not - "

"What the fuck, Riley?"

"He's my best friend! That's it, I swear!" I demanded.

"That's not the point, Riley," Harry said, his voice dropping to a scary level.

"What?" I said, confused.

"You told him that you love him," Harry continued, stepping towards me. "You told him that you love him, but you can't seem to tell either of us."

The tears started to fill my eyes as I realized what he was saying. "No, it's not - "

Harry turned and walked towards the bedroom, rapping twice on the door. "Lou, let me in."

The door opened, allowing him to enter before closing behind him.

"No, Louis! Harry!" I pounded on the door.

 

\---

 

"I'm not going to tell you like this because you aren't even going to believe me now." I had settled against the door after accepting it wasn't going to open. It'd been nearly an hour since they'd first disappeared into the bedroom. I kept talking, hoping one if not both of them were listening, because I didn't know what else to do. Tears were randomly flowing down my face. How did I fuck this up so bad?

My phone rang and I answered without looking at the caller ID, hoping it was one of them for some stupid reason. The screen had cracked from Harry tossing it across the room, but overall it was working.

"Hello?" I choked out, another wave of tears hitting me.

"Riley? What's wrong?" Liam's voice answered me, worried.

"I can't talk right now, Li."

"What's wrong? You sound like you're crying."

"I'll talk to you later." I hung up before he could hear anymore. "I can't tell you like this. Either of you," I continued my monologue to the door. "I refuse for this to be how I say it for the first time. And Louis said it the other night but I don't think he remembered." A sob escaped my throat. "I didn't know how to bring it up. Liam's just a friend - it's different - it wouldn't hurt if he didn't say it back. I couldn't handle saying it to either of you and you not saying it back - " I was leaning against the door, a complete sobbing mess, still in my pajamas.

My phone beeped.

_What's wrong?_

Another beep.

_I'm coming over if you don't tell me what's wrong._

**_I'm fine, Li. Don't worry. Don't come over._ **

_Is it Harry? Louis?_

**_I'm fine._ **

"Fine, yes, I love Liam. It's not the same, though," I started talking to the door again. "My world doesn't revolve around him. If he rejects me, I just move on. If one of you - doesn't - say it - back - " The door suddenly opened and I fell back to the floor.

Harry looked like he'd been crying, too. "Did you really think I wouldn't say it back?"

I looked up at him. "Harry - "

"I've been biting my tongue. I've been biting my tongue for weeks because I didn't want to freak you out."

I sat up. "I didn't want to - "

"I'm not saying it, either, okay? Not now," Harry said, reaching down to help me to my feet.

"Louis - "

"I'm right here, love," he muttered, appearing behind Harry. "We need to talk, clearly."

"I'm sorry," I cried.

"Don't cry, love. We've all been crying for too long."

"He's right, baby," Harry agreed. "We haven't even had breakfast."

"I would've said it - "

Louis grabbed my shoulders, turning me around and steering me towards the kitchen. "We're going to sit down and we're going to try to discuss this without any more tears."

"I shouldn't have - "

"Table. Sit."

We all sat down at the table. Harry and Louis were holding hands under the table where they thought I wouldn't notice.

"I don't remember saying it," Louis finally sighed. "I remember thinking it, but I didn't know I said it."

"I didn't know how to bring it up."

"How long have you been saying it to Liam?" Harry asked, glaring at the table.

"I haven't. That was the first time. He brought me dinner at work last night and I joked about him doing it because he loved me and then I just said that this morning. I swear. It's not something I say a lot. It's not."

"He likes you, Riley," Louis muttered.

"I know, but he's my best friend. That's it. I swear. I've told him he's my best friend."

"I don't think he gets that you aren't interested," Louis replied.

"I just - I can't - he's my best friend - I don't want - to - to - lose him."

Harry reached for my hand, threading our fingers together. "We don't want you to lose him, baby."

I stared at our joined hands. "I've tried to make it clear. I have."

Louis shook his head. "This is ridiculous."

"No, Louis. It's not. I can't just outright tell him I'm not interested when he's never even made a freaking move on me. He'll take it the wrong way and he'll think I don't want to be around him or something and then I'll lose my best friend. And by all means, I'd rather lose him than either of you, but I don't know how I'd feel if I had to lose him because of either of you."

"That's not - "

"Louis, that's exactly how you've been acting. Like I have to choose. And I've already chosen. I chose you. I've told you. I swear I won't tell Liam that I love him ever again if you want me to, but please don't make me screw up our friendship."

"I don't want that," Louis insisted. "It's not - Liam isn't the problem. I just - I lost it, okay? I've been wanting to tell you that I love you forever, alright? And yes, I'm going to say it because I apparently already let it slip. I meant it. I love you." He reached over for my free hand, threading our fingers together. "I couldn't handle you saying it to somebody else when I've been waiting for you to say it to me for ages, okay? Your anniversary note to me was when I realized it. I love you. I love you. I love you."

I stared at him for a moment. "I can't. Not like this. I can't say it right after a stupid fight."

"I don't care," he insisted, standing up to come and pull me out of my chair. "I love you. I don't care if you say it back right now or next year. I just want you to know, alright? I want you to know that I love you." He leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"Thank you," I murmured. "I'm sorry I fucked up."

He kissed me again.

"Are we all made up? I'm hungry," Harry sighed from his seat at the table.

Louis and I grinned at each other. "I think we are," I replied. "I hope we are. Haz, are you okay?"

"I hate fighting," he pouted.

Louis and I shared a look before circling around the table to press kisses to each side of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming up: "Did I Just - ?" and "Bragging Rights"
> 
> updates are Sundays and Thursdays!  
> Thanks for reading/commenting/kudos-ing :) I appreciate it a lot!


	15. Did I Just - ?

A knock sounded at the door as we finally sat down to eat our cereal (Cocoa Puffs for me and Lou; Mini Wheats for Harry).

"Who would be here before noon?" Louis asked, standing to go answer the door.

"It's almost noon," I shrugged, glancing down at my phone. "Oh shit."

"What?"

I stood, trying to beat Louis to the door. "It's Liam. He heard me crying on the phone and I wouldn't tell him what was wrong."

"Well, hello, Liam," Louis greeted him, slightly sarcastic, as he opened the door.

"Where's - Riley, are you okay?" Liam asked as soon as he saw me.

"I’m fine, Li," I assured him. "I told you you didn't need to come."

Liam stepped forward, reaching a hand out for my face. "You've been crying."

"We had a fight. It's over. I'm fine." I pushed his hand away, gently.

He turned to see that Louis's eyes were just as bad as mine. "Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm good. We're just trying to get around to eating breakfast," I shrugged.

"You didn't answer my texts," he explained. "I was worried." He looked down to see my phone in my hand.

"I just saw them," I shrugged, lifting it up to show it to him, not thinking about the fact that the screen was cracked.

"What happened to your phone?" he asked, watching Louis wander back into the kitchen.

"Nothing," I insisted. "It's fine. It's still working."

"It looks like somebody threw it across the room, Riley," Liam said.

"Well, someone did, but I'll make him buy me a new one or get it fixed."

"He threw your phone across the room?"

"Liam, we're fine - "

He strode into the kitchen. "You threw her phone across the room?!"

"Liam, this isn't any of your business, mate," Louis replied in a threatening tone.

"She answered the phone bawling her eyes out, could barely talk to me before hanging up and then she quit responding to my texts and I get here and see that her phone's broken. How am I not supposed to be a bit worried?"

"She said she's fine, Liam," Louis replied.

I tugged at Liam's arm, trying to pull him back towards the door. "Liam, we're fine. We're all fine."

"Don't take the anger out on the innocent third party," Liam continued, glaring at Louis. "She's just trying to help you guys out."

"You don't understand the situation, Li, please, we're fine," I pleaded.

He finally turned to look at me. "You want me to leave?"

"Yes, I'll talk to you later, I promise," I replied.

"Alright. You know my place is always open to you?" he asked, letting me lead him to the door.

"Yes, thank you."

"I'm just worried about you," Liam insisted.

"I know. And I appreciate it, I do. It's just complicated."

Liam stared at me for a minute. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

My eyes filled with tears for a moment at this brief show of absolute sincerity. I nodded.

"Call me later."

I nodded again. "Bye, Li." He waved and walked out the door as I pushed it shut behind him before making my way back towards the bowl of Cocoa Puffs that was waiting on me.

"That was…sweet," Louis muttered, clearly thinking the opposite.

I stopped at his chair and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Don't be mean," I chided him.

"I'll take you to get a new phone this afternoon, babe," Harry assured me with a guilty look.

"It can wait," I shrugged. "It's still working." I sat down in my chair as Louis reached out to thread our fingers together.

"I think he's feeling a bit guilty, baby," Louis muttered.

I looked up at Harry. "It's fine, love. Besides, is that really what you're going to waste our date on tonight?"

"We can buy you a phone this afternoon," he insisted. "Get it out of the way. We've all got to start packing pretty quick."

"What're we doing tonight?" I asked.

"I'm going out," Louis replied. "Letting you two have this place to yourselves for a few hours."

"We're staying in?" I asked, turning to Harry with a small grin.

"Yep. I'm cooking you dinner and then we'll see where the night takes us from there," he grinned back.

 

\---

 

"I can only imagine where you wanted the night to take us," I smirked as I opened the box of lingerie he'd handed me with a grin.

"I had some ideas."

"Does Lou know about this?" I asked, pausing to hold up a lacy black babydoll with a matching thong.

"No, I figured he'd enjoy the surprise tomorrow," Harry shrugged.

"How did you figure out my size?" I asked, pulling out a red corset that crisscrossed and tied in the front.

"I checked your lingerie," he answered with a tiny shrug.

I laughed. "Well, that would be the obvious choice."

He reached over and pulled out the strappy red panties that were supposed to match the corset to show me.

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"This one actually looked like it'd be comfy, too," he insisted, reaching for the last thing in the box: a black satin slip with colorful flowers printed all over it.

"Ooo," I said, reaching out to run the material through my fingers. "You never told me if you had a color preference," I noted.

"Because I haven't decided."

"Red was because of Louis, then?" I asked.

"Yeah - I mean, you do look great in red."

"So I should probably save that one for tomorrow?" I asked, gesturing to the red corset and panties.

Harry shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"You'll get to see me in all of it anyways," I smirked.

"Yeah," he grinned. "That was the plan."

"I'm a little impressed that you knew how to buy lingerie." I leaned in to place a lingering kiss to his lips.

"Well, I survived," he mumbled, kissing me again.

"Next time, you should take me with you," I insisted, pressing our lips together once more before pushing him away. "And I'm going to change or you're not seeing me in any of this tonight."

He pouted.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom in, let's say, twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?" he pouted.

I kissed him again with a smirk. "I'll make it worth it."

 

\---

 

"Wow," Harry breathed as I came out of the bathroom. He'd stripped down to his boxers, sitting up against the headboard.

"Yeah?" I grinned, twirling slowly to give him the full effect of the black lingerie. It left little to the imagination, scooping low down my chest and just skimming over my butt. It was lacy and sheer, so even what was 'covered' wasn't really concealed much. I just stood there for a moment, letting him look at me, until he stood and pulled me over to the bed.

"Babe," he muttered, sitting back down on the bed and letting me stand between his legs so he could look up at me. "You are gonna have so much lingerie."

I giggled. "What?"

"I'm gonna wanna dress you up all the time," he insisted as his hands started to skim over chest and stomach, exploring every inch. "And Louis - god, Lou's gonna love this."

"Isn't the undressing just as fun?"

His hands wandered around to squeeze my ass as he grinned. "We could just take this off." He pulled at the thong with a question in his eyes. I nodded and it was shoved down so I could step out of it. "You could ride me like this," he muttered, his fingers playing with the edges of the lace, his voice getting deeper, melting my insides with its intensity.

"W-wh-what?" I stuttered out, gripping his shoulders as his hand found its way between my legs.

Slowly pushing a finger in, he looks back up at me. "You could ride me like this," he repeated.

"Are - you into - that?" I asked.

He chuckled slightly, slowly pulling his finger out, just to push it back in as my knees started to shake slightly. "Have you never been on top?"

"Only - a couple times," I admitted, blushing.

He hummed, adding a second finger as I gasped. "You can if you want," he offered, his eyes were getting darker by the second as he watched me.

I bit my lip and nodded, quickly, before I lost the nerve. He grinned, pulling his fingers away from me long enough to squirm out of his boxers, slip a condom on, and back his way onto the bed, pulling me over him. I leaned in to kiss him as my knees settled at each side of his waist, our tongues colliding as his fingers reached down to slip back into me. His other hand was still fascinated with all of the lace across my stomach and chest as his fingers wandered underneath to my bare skin and then back over to feel the lace.

"I think you're ready," he muttered against my lips, slipping a third finger into me, briefly, before pulling away. "C'mon, Riley, baby." I kissed him again before lifting up as he helped me to line himself up at my entrance. "So good, baby," he muttered as the tip slipped in. I slowly slid down onto him, one hand pressed against his chest.

"Oh my god," I moaned as I sat all the way down on him. His eyes were closed, but his hand reached out to thread his fingers through mine with a small squeeze.

"Move, baby," he pleaded.

I bit my lip, thrilled to see him falling apart beneath me as I leaned forward and flicked my tongue across one of his nipples. He jumped at the contact, groaning and pleading for me to move.

"Patience is a virtue, Harold," I muttered before I did as he asked, slowly moving up and down on his dick. His eyes finally opened, almost completely black.

"Fuck, Riley," he moaned. He started moving up against me, meeting me thrust for thrust as our pace became quicker and quicker as we both became more and more desperate.

"Harry," I gasped, jerking slightly, as he brushed across a spot that had me seeing stars. "Right - there."

He moved to hit the same spot again as we continued to move together and the stars continued. "Is that - ?" he started to ask, barely able to force words out, but I cut him off with a strangled cry of his name as I came, collapsing against him. He followed moments later and we laid there, unmoving for several moments.

"Did I just - ?" he started again.

"I think so," I admitted, still stunned at the feelings he'd caused to course through me. I pulled off of him, moving to cuddle up to his side.

"Lou's gonna be so - "

I slapped him lightly. "Seriously?"

He grinned over at me slyly before pulling the condom off and tossing it towards the trash.

"He's gonna be jealous," Harry insisted with a grin as he leaned up to kiss me.

I shook my head. "You're ridiculous."

"You love me," he stated with a grin and then his eyes widened slightly.

"No, I'm not saying it. Especially after that," I insisted with a grin.

"A mind-blowing orgasm, you mean?" he smirked.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"No... I don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been all over the place today! Just finally getting this up, sorry!  
> Comments/kudos appreciated!  
> Updates are Sundays and Thursdays :)
> 
> Thanks for reading


	16. Bragging Rights

"Still awake?" Louis asked, entering our bedroom, pulling his shirt off over his head.

"Yeah," I yawned from my place curled at Harry's side.

"Does that mean we actually get pillow talk tonight?" Louis smirked.

Harry chuckled. "We've been having pillow talk without you, babe."

Louis paused his undressing to act offended with a hand to his chest. "Without moi?"

"Hurry up and get in here." I rolled my eyes.

Louis stripped off his jeans and climbed in with just a pair of boxers on, curling into Harry's other side.

"I get to be in the middle tonight?" Harry grinned.

"Hmmm, yeah," Louis mumbled. "What've you been talking about?"

"Secrets," Harry replied.

"What kind of secrets?" Louis asked, barely reacting.

"From the boys," I clarified. "I think we should tell them soon. But all at once. I can't stand the idea of expecting one to keep it from the others."

"'Cause of Liam?" Louis asked.

"I don't like lying to him, no, but I just don't like lying to any of them," I insisted, shooting Louis a look.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that, babe," he assured me, reaching for my hand across Harry's bare stomach. "He's your best friend. It's got to suck not telling him."

"I hate not telling Niall or Zayn, too," Harry added. "We're gonna be in close quarters with them constantly soon, too."

"I think we should wait just another couple weeks," Louis said, thoughtful.

"You want to try to sneak around right in front of them?" I asked.

"No, I just think we need to give a lot of thought to how we're going to present this. I mean, like, how are we going to tell them in a way that they would understand and accept this?"

"Okay, but we've got to tell them by next month," I insisted.

"Besides, isn't sneaking around kind of fun?" Louis said.

Harry chuckled.

"You two would - " I yawned. " - Know."

"Are you tired, baby?" Louis mocked me.

"I wore her out," Harry smirked over at me and I shook my head, just barely. I didn't want to deal with the jealousy when I was this close to sleep.

"I bet you did," Louis grinned over at me. "She's got to get her sleep before tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?" I asked, yawning again.

"Sex is on the schedule," Louis reminded me.

I chuckled, glancing at Harry. "Yeah, I knew that."

"And lots of time together," Louis continued.

"Yes."

"And lots of orgasms, hopefully," he added.

I laughed.

 

\---

 

"So, last night - "

"Harry." I stopped him with a look. "Please, we're eating."

"He can stew jealously over his frosted flakes," Harry insisted.

Louis was glancing back and forth between us, confused. "What happened last night?"

Harry smirked. "I made her see stars."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Yeah? That's happened before, mate."

"Not quite like this it hasn't," he insisted, still smirking.

"You have to brag, don't you?" I grinned. "Just spit it out. You know what it is."

"What?" Louis asked, glancing between us.

"There's so many fun ways to refer to it, though, Riley," Harry claimed.

"What are you two talking about?" Louis demanded, setting his spoon down.

I took another bite of my Cocoa Puffs, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"I found her G-spot. The buried treasure. The - "

"Seriously?" Louis asked, looking to me for confirmation.

I nodded with a small blush.

Louis mouth opened and closed several times, unable to form words.

"I - you - " he finally stuttered out, just to be interrupted by a knock at our door.

"Why are morning visitors becoming a thing?" Harry pouted, remembering our unexpected visit from Liam the day before.

Louis was still gaping at Harry and me, so I stood and went to answer the door. "Maybe it's just a delivery," I shrugged before opening the door to find a cute Irishman on the other side. "Niall, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I stop by to see me best mates without an interrogation?" he asked with a grin as I gestured him inside.

"Niall, what - " Harry started to ask.

"Just thought I'd come hang out. Haven't seen you two much outside of rehearsals. It's like you're too busy for us," Niall replied.

"No, that's not it, Niall," Louis insisted, shooting me a slightly panicked look when Niall wasn't looking at him.

"Do you want some cereal?" I asked, offering Niall a bowl.

"Did you guys just get up?" he asked. "It's almost noon."

"We slept in," Harry shrugged.

"Ah, too busy last night?" Niall asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the two boys. I turned away to look down at my phone as a blush crossed my cheeks. If only you knew.

"Yeah," Harry answered, cheerfully. "Spent some time searching out the pot of gold last night."

Niall gave him a weird look. "I didn't think you'd need to search anymore, mate," he said, shooting Louis a confused look.

"He's a bragger," Louis answered through his teeth, smacking Harry's shoulder. "Gets excited every time."

Niall chuckled. "And you talk like this with a lady in the room?"

"Oh, no, they talk worse," I muttered. And do worse.

"Ah, ruining our dear Riley's innocence, are we?"

Harry choked on his tea, coming up coughing. A blush was blooming across my cheeks.

 

\---

 

"Riley, can you help me with the dishes?" Louis asked as Niall and Harry headed to the living room for a round (or several) of FIFA.

"Scared I'll beat ya, mate?" Niall said, cheekily.

"Nah, I'll join you after awhile," Louis assured him.

Louis and I silently started gathering the morning's few dishes as Niall followed Harry out of the room.

"Did he really - ?" Louis asked in a low voice.

I squinted over at him. "What?"

"Harry," he clarified.

"Oh, yeah," I grinned. "He did."

"Has anyone ever - ?"

"No."

"Damn it," he cursed.

I reached over to thread my fingers into his hair after a cautious glance towards the door.

"It's not a competition," I reminded him.

"He'll lord this over me for the rest of our lives," Louis replied.

"Yes. He definitely will," I chuckled, leaning in to place a quick kiss to Louis's lips.

Louis groaned. "I wonder how long he'll stay."

"Louis," I admonished. "He's welcome for as long as he wants."

Louis quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, well, we'll make sure he leaves before dinner," I shrugged.

"I wanted all day with just the two of you," Louis pouted.

I kissed him again. "We'll have tomorrow and the next day before we leave."

"And we'll have to start packing."

"We can intersperse a lot of fun times while packing," I promised him.

 

\---

 

"Why are you going into their room?" Niall asked, glancing up when I announced I was going to take a shower.

I shot a panicked glance towards Louis. "Uh, the water pressure is better in there," I lied.

"You guys oughta get that fixed," Niall told Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, we probably should," Harry nodded.

Crisis averted.

 

\---

 

"Isn't that Louis's shirt?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, we've kind of given her free reign of our closets," Louis replied for me.

"Since she's helping us stay in the closet," Harry chuckled.

Niall laughed.

 

\---

 

"I've got to run to the store for a few things," I announced a bit before dinner. "Louis, I thought you said you needed some things?" I shot him a meaningful glance.

"Oh, yeah, I'll join you," he nodded. "We'll be back in a bit, guys."

"Don't forget my shampoo," Harry called after us as we left.

"The store's the other way," Louis pointed out as he followed me down the street.

"Yeah," I replied, slipping my hand into his after a quick look towards the house. "We're taking a walk."

"A walk. Okay," he agreed.

"We'll make a couple laps around the park, and by the time we get back maybe he'll have left."

"Sick of our company?" Louis teased.

"He's been here all day," I whined.

"He doesn't know he's interrupting anything," Louis reminded me.

"Yeah, but he is and I just thought this was a good time for a walk. With my boyfriend."

"There's a lot more than just walking that I'd like to be doing with you right now," Louis murmured.

"Oh, I bet," I smirked over at him. "You'd be digging for buried treasure if Niall hadn't shown up."

"Oh, I'd be finding it," he assured me with a wink.

"Are we gonna be okay?" I asked after a moment.

"What d'you mean?" he replied, worried.

"I mean, I'm going with you on tour and everyone that matters knows that you two are together and all the people who don't matter know me and Harry are together, but no one outside of us knows that all three of us are together."

"We're going to tell them," Louis reminded me.

"But before we do. Are we going to be able to stay in the same room every night? Are we going to get separated a lot? I just - what should I be expecting?"

"We're going to try to be together as much as possible, but yeah, there's gonna be nights that you'll spend alone and there'll be nights that I spend alone and there'll probably be nights that we can work it out that Harry spends alone. Simply because it's gonna be easier to get caught."

"What if Liam hates me?" I asked in a small voice.

Louis stopped to look at me. "He won't hate you."

"What if he does? What if they all get really mad at me for this?"

"If they get mad, it's gonna be at all of us," Louis insisted. "It'll be fine."

We entered a small park and started to follow the path around the edge of it.

"I'm just - I'm at this place where I wish everyone knew, but I don't want them to know at the same time. Like, I'm scared of being rejected by people I care about," I explained.

"I know what you mean. And I can't promise everyone will accept this, but I can promise that I'll stick with you both through it all," he replied.

"I love you," I sighed.

He paused and looked over at me.

"I love you," I repeated.

"I love you, too," he grinned, leaning in to place a quick kiss to my lips. "Niall better be gone when we get back."

"You've got a treasure to find," I smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "I've got a girl to make love to," he insisted.

"Harry's never gonna let you live it down."

"Don't think I didn't see the lacy thing laying in the floor last night," he added. "I hope there's more where that came from."

"Harry's already developed a thing for dressing me up," I chuckled.

"He bought that?" Louis asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he ventured into buying lingerie without either of us. I was surprised, too. He did a good job, too."

"What else is there?" he asked, eyes dancing with excitement.

"You'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: "Don't Foreplay Without Me" followed by "We'll Make It Work"
> 
> I love getting kudos and comments, they keep me writing and motivated and such! So keep them coming.
> 
> Updates are Sundays and Thursdays!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	17. Don't Foreplay Without Me

"He's gone." Harry met us at the door, grabbing a bag of groceries from each of us.

"God, I love the guy," Louis said. "But I'm so glad."

"I'm hungry now, though," I sighed. "Dinner is going to have to happen before anything else."

"You two go cuddle on the couch. I'll make something real quick," Harry ordered as we plopped everything onto the kitchen table.

Louis grinned and pulled me into the living room, pressing me back onto the couch as he started to kiss me.

"Don't foreplay without me!" Harry called from the kitchen.

Louis pulled back to look at me, his eyes sparkling. "If you're quiet..." he whispered.

I pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you," I smirked, knowing he'd acquiesce to anything if I said it again.

"I - love - you," he muttered, pressing kisses down my neck.

"I can withhold your food!" Harry called again. He knew us too well, clearly.

"We're just kissing!" I insisted.

"You said you wanted food!"

"Well, hurry up!"

"Five minutes. All your clothes better be on by the time I get in there."

Louis grinned at me again before pressing a kiss into my mouth, tongues intertwining. My fingers intertwined into his hair as his hand drifted up my shirt, rubbing a nipple through the lace of my bra.

"Lacy," he mumbled, barely parting from my mouth to form the word.

I chuckled against his lips, lifting up to rub against him slightly. He groaned, loudly.

"Sixty seconds!" Harry called from the kitchen.

I pulled away from his lips. "Wait 'til you see what Harry bought me for tonight," I grinned.

His eyes were dark, lips swollen, and his hand was still up my shirt when Harry entered.

"That wasn't sixty seconds," Louis pouted, slowly pulling his hand away as he helped me readjust my shirt.

Harry rolled his eyes. "And I was slaving away in the kitchen while you two were starting without me."

"I'm sure these sandwiches took a whole lot of effort," I snarked.

"You're free to leave your sandwich and not eat," he replied, quirking an eyebrow at me.

I stood and kissed him, reaching to grab a sandwich from the plate. "You know I love you," I whispered, pressing another kiss against his lips.

His whole face lit up. "I love you, too," he murmured back with a smile. Louis grabbed the plate from Harry's hand, giving us a moment.

"I mean it. I love you," I muttered, pressing another kiss to his lips.

His hand threaded into my hair, sliding his tongue across my lips in a caress before our lips met again. My fingers were pressing into his biceps, begging him to get closer, forcing everything I was feeling for him into the kiss. Pulling away from him, I grinned as I saw his eyes were still lit up, the happiest I'd seen him.

"Let's eat, before we get carried away," I whispered, pulling him down to sit on the couch next to me.

"You put so much effort into these sandwiches, after all," Louis teased.

We ate quickly and I zipped off to the bedroom to change.

"What'd you get her?" I heard Louis ask as I slipped into the bedroom.

"You'll see," was the only response he could get out of Harry.

I changed quickly, peeking my head out of the bathroom door to be sure they were both waiting. They'd both stripped down to their boxers and Louis had Harry pressed back onto the bed, tongues sliding together as Louis's hand slipped inside Harry's boxers to pull him out. Harry's hands were clinging to Louis's shoulders as Harry groaned into Louis's mouth at the contact. I slipped out of the bathroom door and stood there, silently watching, feeling hot all over from the heated exchange.

Louis grabbed lube from the bedside table, still not noticing me, as he pushed Harry's boxers the rest of the way off. He slid one and then two fingers into Harry as Harry squirmed and spread his legs, begging for more.

I walked over to the bed, climbing over to reach for Louis's boxers, tugging them down and off. Louis pulled away from Harry's mouth long enough for both of them to take in my appearance, but it wasn't long before Harry was begging again. "More, Lou. More."

Louis pulled me in for a heated kiss, mouths sliding together awkwardly before he returned his attention to the boy under him, adding a third finger.

"Condom?" I muttered, reaching for the bedside table.

"Not this time," Louis replied under his breath.

I nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry's lips, swallowing the noises that Louis's was forcing out of him. "You look so good like this," I muttered across his lips.

"Ri-ley," Harry stuttered out around a gasp as Louis started to push into him.

I pulled away from his lips to watch as Louis's cock slid into him.

"Lou-Louis, baby," Harry was forcing words out in a pleading voice.

I pushed Harry's hair back out of his face, pressing another kiss to his lips before looking down to see Louis push all the way in.

"Fuck," I cursed.

Louis pulled me into a kiss before pressing his lips to my ear. "Let him eat you out."

I blushed. "What?"

Harry was watching the both of us, squirming for Louis to move.

"Haz?" Louis asked. "You want Riley to sit on your face?" he smirked.

Harry's eye turned to me and he nodded, eagerly.

"Face me," Louis muttered.

"How do I?" I asked, shimmying out of my thong, but still hesitant about the whole thing.

"Knee on each side of my shoulders," Harry replied, suddenly finding his voice as he watched me.

I moved up to where Harry's head was against a pillow and gently pulled the pillow out from under him before pausing again. "Are you sure?"

He grabbed one of my legs, pulling it over his head.

"I haven't done that yet," Louis muttered. "Eating a girl out, I mean."

I blushed as I glanced up to see him watching us intently as I settled over Harry's head. Louis reached out to grab my hands, helping me stay balanced. I gasped as I felt Harry's tongue brush against me.

"Yeah?" Louis asked, his eye raking over the red corset I was wearing.

Harry's tongue pressed inside and I clung to Louis's hands, trying not to crumble against them at the feeling. His tongue slowly started pressing in and out and Louis finally started to pull out and then thrust back into Harry. Harry groaned at the feeling, causing vibrations around his tongue and I about melted, moaning his name.

Louis leaned forward to press a kiss to my lips as he thrust into Harry, tongue thrusting into my mouth at the same pace.

I almost bit down on his tongue, barely able to handle all of the sensations at once. Louis moved away from my mouth, looking down at me again. "You look so good, baby," he murmured, biting his lip as he continued to thrust into Harry, moaning as Harry clenched down on him.

I let go of one of Louis's hands, holding it to Louis's mouth for him to lick it, before I reached for Harry's cock. Harry's tongue pulled out and his lips moved to my clit, his tongue circling a few times as I moaned, closing my eyes. I slid my hand down Harry's cock a few times as Louis continued to pound into him.

"Close, so close," Louis muttered.

Harry's lips suckled against my clit and I moaned, closing my eyes and screaming his name as I came. Louis slapped my hand out of the way as he gave Harry's cock a few tugs and then they were both coming. I collapsed to one side, carefully avoiding hitting Harry in the face. It didn't take long before Harry was sitting up, pressing my legs apart to lick me clean as Louis moved to do the same to Harry.

"Oh my god," I murmured, covering my face with my hands. Moments later, Louis was pressing his tongue into my mouth, a brief taste of him before he pulled Harry into another searing kiss. "Holy shit," I said, watching them kiss.

They settled in next to me after a few moments, Harry settling in-between me and Louis.

Harry pressed a kiss onto my bare shoulder. "You look really hot, babe."

I chuckled. "And you were the one worried about us leaving you out of the foreplay."

"Sorry, babe," Louis muttered from Harry's other side. "I couldn't keep my hands off of him."

"I noticed."

"You did say you wanted to watch," Harry said, looking over at me.

"And I said I'd probably join in, so that just happened."

"I think that's the kinkiest thing we've done," I could hear the grin in Louis's voice.

"Shocking that it was your idea," I replied, sarcastically.

"I didn't hear any complaints from either of you."

"No, no," Harry insisted. "It was - wow, it was great."

"It's fun being in the middle, huh?" I smirked over at him.

"We'll have to let Louis have a turn at it," Harry grinned.

"Yes," Louis replied, eagerly. "Yes to anything you want to do to me, just give me twenty minutes."

"Twenty?" Harry asked. "I think you could get it back up in ten or fifteen."

"You are still young, dear Louis," I added with a chuckle.

"What do you wanna do to me?" Louis asked. I swear his voice was an aphrodisiac in itself when he wanted it to be.

"Hmmm, what do you think, Harold?" I asked, thrown off by the question.

"You could ride him and, if he's up for it, he could eat me out," Harry suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: "We'll Make It Work" and "Time Together and Time Apart"
> 
> Comments/kudos are wonderful! Also, tumblr messages (l-a-r-r-yspellslove) are wonderful :) Thank you all so much for reading. I can't believe there are over thirty people subscribed to this fic. Seriously, I'm just blown away.


	18. We'll Make It Work

I'd been masturbating to both of their dismay and was raring to go as soon as they were ready, but Harry was re-thinking our positions.

"C'mon," I muttered, impatient.

"Someone's desperate for that G-spot again," Harry chuckled.

"What?" Louis asked, looking up from his task of putting on a condom. He may have had the option with Harry, but not so much with me.

"I rode Harry last night. That's how he found my buried treasure," I quickly explained, beginning to press kisses down Louis's chest. "Yes, I'm absolutely ready for it to happen again. I could've made myself come five minutes ago, but I was holding off for you two," I pouted.

"Someone's becoming demanding," Louis said with a sense of pride in his voice. "Harry, get over here."

"How in the world did I end up with two demanding lovers?" he muttered happily to himself as he positioned himself over Louis's mouth.

"I'll give you a moment," I smirked, watching as Louis's tongue darted out to circle Harry's loose hole. After having already fucked him tonight, it didn't take much for his tongue to push inside, circling around in a teasing manner.

"Fuck, Lou," Harry moaned.

I moved to settle over Louis, positioning him at my entrance and sliding down. I heard the groan from Louis and Harry at the same time, which I felt all the way to my bones. I regained my composure and slowly started to move up and down on him, moving quicker as I got a good angle. Noises were escaping my throat that I didn't think I could stop and then I heard Harry mumble Louis's name as he shot across his chest and carefully avoided a knee to the head as collapsed next to us. Louis grinned up at me, reaching to undo the strings on the front of the corset.

"Let these ladies free," he mumbled, quickly unlacing and pushing it off of me so he could reach up and grab my boobs. For a man that had spent the past four years with another man, he sure did have a thing for boobs. I leaned in and kissed his lips as he started to meet me thrust for thrust.

"Babe," I mumbled as he found the right spot. "There." The stars started then and Louis groaned, watching me fall apart above him as he continued to thrust up into me a few times before he was closing his eyes, my name a scream frozen on his lips. I collapsed against him, not bothering to pull off of him.

The three of us laid there for several moments, just catching our breath, taking it all in, not wanting to move.

I gently pulled off of Louis and reached down to removed the condom, tying it off and tossing it to the trash before curling up to his side.

"You were incredible," I muttered into his ear. Harry might be the one that preened under praise, but I was learning that both boys loved it. Louis pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Fuck, Lou," Harry cursed, fitting himself into Louis's other side. "You were great."

A few more words were exchanged as we all started to yawn and Louis rolled to his side, so I could be the little spoon as Harry curled in to be his big spoon and we fell asleep, completely content.

 

\---

 

I woke up before the boys and wiggled my way out of their arms to escape to the bathroom. Upon returning, I couldn't bear to wake them, so I wandered into the kitchen to fix myself a bowl of cereal and plop down on the couch to watch the morning news.

Louis wandered in to join me as the news switched to a re-run of some sitcom and I flipped it over to Netflix, pulling up Doctor Who. He settled his head in my lap and my fingers immediately started playing with his hair.

"We should probably work on packing today," I said with a sigh.

"We'll get it done," Louis assured me without looking up. "We'll start after Haz gets up."

"Mmkay," I mumbled back, getting sucked into the show in front of us.

 

\---

 

"How am I supposed to pack for, like, ever?" I asked, staring down at my suitcase.

Louis chuckled. "Anything you think you'll need goes in. Anything you forget, we have someone send along to us."

"Or we buy a new one," Harry added.

"But there's so much stuff," I whined.

"We're coming home for a bit after South America, so just pack for a couple weeks. We'll come home and switch out some clothes before we start Europe."

"Dresses," I muttered. "Lots of dresses because they take up less space in a suitcase, right?"

"They're faster to get off at the end of the night, too," Harry smirked.

I tossed a random shoe at him. "I'm having a packing crisis here!"

"Yeah, babe, dresses sound great," Louis assured me with a 'back off' look shot towards Harry. "Pack at least a couple pairs of shorts and jeans. You'll want comfy clothes, too."

I nodded, walking back and forth between the closet and my suitcase.

 

\---

 

"It's so early," I whined, leaning on Harry as we walked into the airport. Louis had entered earlier, just in case of fans spotting any of us.

"I know, baby, but we can sleep on the plane," Harry assured me.

"Am I sitting next to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, babe. We can cuddle," he replied, tensing up slightly as a few girls spotted us. "Hello, ladies. Please, no pictures of my girl here, she's exhausted." Then he proceeded to be the perfect celebrity by quickly posing for a picture with each of them before slipping his arm back around me and waving a quick goodbye to them.

"God, I look awful," I muttered.

"You look fine, sweetheart."

"You have to say that. You're my boyfriend."

He chuckled. "You're about to get on a plane for twelve hours with an hour layover. I don't think anyone cares what you look like."

"Yeah," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. "I'm sure Twitter will agree with you."

 

\---

 

"I missed you today," I mumbled into Louis's shoulder, hugging him tightly. "I mean, I know we were together all day, but - "

"I know what you mean, love," he assured me. "I missed you, too. We've been spoiled getting to be together constantly these last couple months."

"Yeah," I sighed. "We got lucky getting attached rooms here."

"We'll make this work, babe, it'll be fine."

 

\---

 

"Have you noticed how supportive people here are of you two?" I asked a few shows into the tour. "Larry is like hugely supported."

Louis and Harry both grinned. "Yeah, it's kind of nice," Harry admitted.

"And you've got that power couple strut. Did you actually rehearse that?"

Louis laughed.

"It sort of just happened once and then we stuck with it," Harry said with a shrug. "The crowd seems to like it."

"The crowd loves it."

 

\---

 

"Liam asked me why I wasn't in my room last night," I said as Louis and I stole a few moments alone while Harry was down at the pool.

"How does he know you weren't in your room?"

"I guess he came by to see if I wanted to hang out a bit."

"How does he know that you weren't asleep?"

"I don't know. I didn't think about that."

"Stop worrying about him figuring this out," Louis muttered, kissing me. "We're telling them soon, I promise."

"Before we leave South America."

He paused, looking at me. "Okay, before we leave South America."

"Things will be a little bit easier if they know," I insisted, pressing a kiss against his lips before pulling his shirt off over his head.

"You're right, of course," he murmured, his hands slipping up my shirt.

"How much time do we have, do you think?" I asked, my hands skimming across his abs and settling at the waist of his jeans as I waited for an answer.

"Thirty - "

He's cut off by a knock at the door.

"Shit."

"Who is it?" Louis calls.

"It's Rob. We need you to redo your vocals from last night."

"Can it wait? I'm exhausted."

"We need it done today."

"Give me thirty minutes," Louis sighs.

We wait a few moments, listening carefully to the sound of him walking away.

"There's a lot we could do in thirty minutes," I insisted.

He leans in and kisses me. "They'll just have to wait for me."

I smiled. "Won't they just come looking for you?"

"Probably, but - "

Another knock sounds at the door and I pull away from him and sit down on the bed with a frustrated groan.

"Yeah?" Louis calls, pulling his shirt back on with a frown.

"Paul wants to talk to you, pronto."

"I'll be right there."

"It's okay," I insisted.

"I'm sorry," he frowned, leaning down to press a kiss to my temple.

"It happens."

"You could go join Haz at the pool?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: "Time Together and Time Apart" and "Interrupted"
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated. Updates are Sundays/Thursdays.


	19. Time Together and Time Apart

_Your room in ten minutes._

Louis sent me the text and then watched as I opened it from across the room. I looked up and smiled.

_**See you there.** _

I made my excuses after about five minutes, insisting I needed to call my parents. I left the room before Louis, noting that he saw me leaving, and took the elevator up to our floor. Harry and Louis were rooming together this time and I was across the hall. Well, technically, Louis was across the hall, but all of the crew and band expected it to be me across the hall. The logistics were getting confusing.

"Haz'll be here in another five minutes," Louis muttered upon entering before pressing me against the wall, kissing me.

His mouth was demanding, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth as I gasped. It'd been a few days since I'd had time with Louis and we were both craving this like a drug.

"I thought - Harry - meeting," I stumbled the words out as he started to grind against me, pressing kisses to my neck.

"Done early," Louis replied, simply. He nibbled slightly at my neck and sucked hard enough that I knew I'd have to use some extra makeup in the morning.

"Bed?" I asked.

He pulled me away from the wall, barely moving away from me as he walked me back towards the bed, pressing me down onto it. His fingers were pressed into my hips and his lips were back at my mouth, our tongues sliding together in a battle of wills.

"Started without me?" Harry muttered upon entering, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

Louis moved away from me just long enough to kiss Harry's mouth. "Enjoy the show," Louis murmured before returning his attentions to me.

"That wasn't the deal," Harry pouted.

Louis chuckled, pulling my shirt off over my head.

"We don't have time for this argument," I insisted. "Get naked."

They both laughed at that, Louis kissing me again before shedding his shirt, tossing it in a random direction.

Louis made a trail of kisses down my chest before reaching back to undo my bra, pressing a heated kiss to my lips. I fumbled with the button of my jean shorts before unzipping and pushing them off. Louis pulled away to remove his jeans and slip on a condom as Harry slipped into his place with a grin, pressing a playful kiss into my mouth. Harry's hands moved to cup my breasts, fingers massaging across the nipples, fascinated with how quickly they were hardening. I gasped as he ran a fingernail across one, experimentally. Harry's mouth moved to kiss it's way down my neck as I felt Louis pull my panties down and off.

Louis's finger slipped into me a moment later, slowly pushing in. He added another finger and then curled his fingers in a come hither motion that he'd learned would set me off. I moaned as Harry's mouth came back up for a sloppy kiss as I found it hard to concentrate with Louis between my legs.

"Ready for me, baby?" Louis asked, pushing in a third finger. "You're so wet."

I moaned again. Harry moved to press a sloppy kiss to Louis's mouth as Louis reached out to stroke him.

"You're next, babe," Louis muttered to him. "Gotta take care of our girl first."

Harry nodded, moving back to watch as Louis pulled his fingers out as he leaned up to kiss me. He thrust into me in a practiced move and quickly built up to pounding into me.

"So hot..baby…so wet…Riley…babe…so good..." he murmured a string of encouragements at me, pressing kisses randomly to my chest as he slid in and out of me. "Love you…so much…baby…so good…"

My mouth was dropped open, gasping and moaning, but unable to form coherent words.

"Close…so close…" he mumbled, before reaching down to massage at my clit, continuing to thrust into me. "Baby…c'mon, baby…come for me…c'mon…"

His name came out in a garbled mess as I came at the same time as him seconds later. He collapsed against me for a moment, before pulling out, tying off the condom and tossing it to the side and then kissing our boyfriend.

"Haz," I muttered, reaching to touch him wherever I could around Louis. "Baby."

"C'mon, you're so close," Louis murmured to him, taking Harry's cock into his hand. "You love to watch us, don't you? Get all hot and bothered watching me fuck her? Like to think about what you look like when I'm fucking you, huh?"

Harry was coming within seconds, mumbling something 'Lou' as he came in Louis's hand.

I got up and grabbed a wet washcloth from the bathroom, tossing it to Louis before returning to my comfortable position on the bed, watching as Louis wiped off his hand and then Harry. I cuddled into Louis's side once he'd tossed the washcloth aside, pressing my face into his shoulder with a sigh.

"I love you," Louis mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"Love you, too."

"Love you both," Harry said as he settled into Louis's other side.

"I love you."

"Love you."

We laid there in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each others company. Harry had reached across Louis to thread our fingers together and I was overwhelmed by the feeling of home, despite being in a hotel room in a country where I didn't even know the language.

"We've got to tell them soon," I muttered, thinking how much easier things would be if the boys knew. Louis and Harry's bodyguards knew something was going on, but we hadn't even really explained anything to them. Of course, they were paid to keep their mouths shut, so it didn't really matter as much, but I knew they usually got along well with the boys. George, Harry's bodyguard, seemed worried that one of the boys was cheating on the other with me, I thought, but he couldn't figure out which, of course.

"We have a show tonight and tomorrow night."

"Next day off, we should do it," Harry offered.

"Yeah, we'll do it on our next day off."

"We have to go on a date tomorrow," I reminded them, referring to Katherine's insistent instructions for me and Harry to have a little publicity stunt.

"Don't sound so enthused about, darling," Harry chuckled. "I'm taking you sightseeing."

"What're you gonna do, Lou?"

"A bit of shopping, probably."

 

\---

 

"I need best friend time," I begged Liam after the show. "Just come watch a movie with me or something."

"Yeah, fine," he relented. "Let me take a shower and I'll come down to your room."

"I'll order room service. I'm hungry."

 

\---

 

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked, flicking through the pay-per-view options.

"Preferably something in English."

I chuckled. "Yeah, my Spanish is non-existent, basically."

"Something funny," Liam muttered, leaning back against the headboard of my bed.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"You don't have to - "

"It's fine, Riley. You're right, we haven't spent enough time together since the tour started."

"I feel like we see each other a lot, but we don't see each other at all."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. You spend all your time with Louis and Harry, lately."

I blushed. "I don't mean to, it's just - "

"No, they're your other best friends, I get it." No, you don't.

I sighed, wishing I could just tell him.

 

\---

 

"Liam," I muttered. "Liam, we fell asleep."

"So? I'll sleep in here."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Li."

He pulled me down into the pillow. "It's fine, Ri, go to sleep."

I sighed, too tired to fight with him.

 

\---

 

"Liam stayed the night last night?" Harry whispered to me at breakfast late the next morning.

"We fell asleep watching a movie. I don't know if he's been sleeping very well."

"And he sleeps better with you?" Harry asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I don't know. I didn't want him to miss out on any more sleep by waking him up and forcing him out of my room in the middle of the night."

"Louis - "

"I already told Louis. I texted him before I came to breakfast. I didn't want him hearing it from elsewhere."

Harry nodded. "Okay. You know I love you, right?"

Liam walked up before I could respond. "Care if I sit here?" he asked.

"Go right ahead," I smiled up at him. I shot Harry a look and grabbed his hand underneath the table, giving it a small squeeze.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: "Interrupted" and "He Hates Me" 
> 
> *evil chuckle*
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are appreciated :)  
> I'm struggling a bit with writing recently, so comments are really helping keep me going. Please leave one. Tell me what you think is going to happen or what you hope is going to happen or ANYTHING :)
> 
> OH, or tell me what you think of FOUR if you've listened to it. (Larry af, am I right? :))


	20. Interrupted

"Babe---"

I cut him off with a kiss. "We've only got twenty minutes. Yes, I'm sure. No, I don't want you to ask a million questions."

"Haz---"

"Isn't here at the moment looking ridiculously gorgeous and fuckable."

I kissed him again. Pushing him back into the chair behind him, he watched as I quickly slipped my panties off from underneath my dress before straddling him. His mouth sought mine immediately and I started grinding against him. He slipped his hand under my dress and began to tease the pubic hair.

"Lou, please," I moaned, just as his finger slipped into me and his thumb began to play with my clit.

Suddenly, the door opened behind us and we both jumped. I turned to see Zayn and Niall standing in the doorway with a look of shock and disgust on both of their faces. I blushed and turned my face to hide in Louis' shoulder.

"Louis!" Niall sounded scandalized.

"Give us a second," Louis asked and I heard them shut the door.

"What are we---" Louis stopped me with a kiss.

"I'm calling Harry over," he said, dialing. "We'll just have to sit the boys down and explain the situation. We really probably should've told them before now. This isn't the best way for them to find out."

"So much for dressing room sex," I muttered.

"Another time, love," he replied and I heard Harry answer the phone.

"Zayn just called me, I'm already on my way," Harry said.

"You should know--"

"Did he catch you two kissing or something?"

"Or something…"

"Oh my god, what did he catch you doing?"

I took the phone from Louis. "We were about to have some awesome dressing room sex, dear. Louis looks too damn good in these jeans to let the opportunity pass."

Harry chuckled. "I can't blame you for that, I was thinking about doing the same thing, I'm just surprised you beat me to it. I didn't even realize you were here yet."

"Jealous?" I teased.

"Only that I wasn't invited to watch. I'll be there in about twenty seconds, make yourself presentable," he replied before hanging up.

I quickly grabbed my panties from the floor and slipped them back on before moving towards the mirror to check my hair and makeup.

The door opened, "You know they think I'm coming in here to yell at you two," Harry whispered upon closing the door.

"Is Liam out there?"

"No, just Niall and Zayn."

"Well, tell them to go get Liam. We need to tell them all at once," I told him, demanding my best friend's presence and praying he'd understand.

Harry opened the door and asked them to find Liam and come back for a band meeting.

"They know something's up. Harry isn't angry at us and they think he should be, whichever one of us he is dating," Louis muttered.

"Think they'll understand?" I asked, hopeful.

"Understand? No, not at first. I mean, threesomes don't really happen as real, loving relationships very often," Louis replied.

"It'll be fine," Harry assured me with a quick squeeze to my hand.

"It'll confuse them. I mean, Zayn's with Perrie, but he's always had this thing with Liam, but he chose Perrie. I imagine he'll be jealous that Harry and I both fell for the same girl after falling for each other."

"Wait, Liam and Zayn really---"

"They don't talk about it. None of us talk about it," Louis insisted. "Nothing's ever actually happened that I know of, but there's definitely some sexual tension there. And, well, Zayn's said some stuff in his sleep before."

There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Liam leading the other two boys into the room. "What's going on?" Liam asked.

"Niall and I walked in on Riley and Louis…" Zayn started, not sure how exactly to phrase what they had seen in a polite manner, with me standing there.

"About to have hot dressing room sex?" Harry finished, trying not to smirk.

"Okay - but you don't seem upset, Harry. Louis' cheating on you and Riley's sort of cheating on you, too."

"No, we're not," Louis replied with a shake of his head.

"As much as you two have been through, you've given up?" Niall exclaimed, his hands gesturing wildly in frustration. "You two are soulmates. There's no way you two can't work it out. What's happened? Why didn't you tell us you were having problems?" Niall's eyes were pleading for answers as he looked between my boyfriends, avoiding eye contact with me.

"We haven't been having problems, Niall. We're still as much in love as always." Harry assured him.

"But Riley--"

"We're falling in love with her, too," Louis cut him off.

"What?!" the three exclaimed. It was almost comical how wide their eyes had gotten.

"We're in a relationship with her as well," Louis calmly stated.

"We realized we were both developing feelings for her. Not losing feelings for each other whatsoever, but wanting to know her better, so we started dating her and we're all in a relationship. I know it's unorthodox and confusing, but we're really happy together," Harry explained in a calm tone, carefully making eye contact with each boy before softly smiling at me and Louis.

"We hadn't quite figured out how we were going to tell you, and we haven't told our families yet, either," Louis admitted, biting his lip momentarily, a rare show of nerves.

"You've got to be kidding me." Liam rolled his eyes at me.

"Excuse me?" I glared at Liam.

"There's no fucking way that all three of you love each other the same. Louis and Harry have been together for years, Riley. Years. You can't just walk in and screw that up."

"Excuse me, I had---"

"She hasn't screwed anything up, Liam," Louis said, icily.

"She's done absolutely nothing wrong," Harry defended me.

"Except getting into both of your heads enough to think that you can all be happy together," Liam argued.

"Getting into our heads?" Louis exclaimed in a tone that I was so happy to not be at the receiving end of.

"Liam, I think you need to go cool off before we can have a discussion about this," Harry said as he placed a calming hand on Louis's arm, preventing him from stepping towards Liam.

"A discussion about this? What do we need to discuss? You've both clearly lost your minds. If you wanted to break up, the band could've handled it. We would've found a way. But it's bad enough for this fucking ridiculous world to make us keep you two a secret just because you're gay, now we're going to have to keep it a secret that you're in a threesome. With the chick that was hired as a beard."

"Liam, mate---" Zayn grabbed his arm, as Liam had been getting closer and closer to Louis and Harry as he'd said all of this.

"Don't touch me!" Liam growled as he shoved Zayn away and stormed out the door.

There was a short silence after Liam left. Zayn and Niall didn't seem to know what to say.

"I get that this is weird and hard to grasp. And I knew it wouldn't be fine for you guys for a while," I finally said. "It's confusing. We're making it work, though, and we're really happy. We didn't want to have to tell you like this; we just hadn't figured out a good time or a good way in which to tell you. We didn't want to keep it a secret; we just wanted to figure some things out before we tried to tell people."

"If you're all happy, fine. I can't be against my brothers being happy, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with this. I'll try to be okay with it eventually and that's all I can promise," Niall conceded.

"Thank you, Niall. We appreciate that."

"I'm gonna go find Liam," Zayn mutters before slipping out the door to follow Liam.

"I'm going, too," I insisted, following Zayn.

"I don't think he wants to talk to you, Riley," Zayn said in a low voice as he walked down the hallway where it appeared Liam had headed.

"I have to talk to him."

"I don't think you should - "

"I have to talk to him, Zayn; he's my best friend. And I've been lying to him."

Zayn turned to stop me. "You've been lying to all of us," he reminded me with a glare.

I glanced around at the crew that had stopped to see our heated exchange. "Let's just find Liam," I demanded in a quiet voice, gesturing at our audience.

He turned, not caring whether I followed or not. We wound down a few more hallways before we found Liam in another dressing room, pacing back and forth. Zayn entered first.

"Zayn, how could she - " and he stopped as he saw me.

"Liam - " I started, closing the door behind me.

"What the fuck, Riley?" he exclaimed.

"Li, I - "

"No, don't even. I can't believe you've been lying to me this entire time. This is the stupidest fucking thing in the world." He started moving towards me, but Zayn stopped him with a hand on his arm. "If you break those two up - "

"I'm not going to break those two up. I'd never - " I started, desperate for him to understand.

"There's no way you seriously think that they love you. They're in love with each other, Riley. If they had to choose, they'd choose each other, not you."

"Liam, mate - " Zayn started, noticing the tears that formed in my eyes at his words.

"Zayn, she needs to know. She needs to hear this. If she breaks them up, then she's going to be the slut that broke up Larry Stylinson. Soulmates. The perfect couple. And if she doesn't break them up, then they're going to break her to pieces. Because they'll always choose each other. It's Louis and Harry. Harry and Louis. That's just the way it is - "

"Liam - " I tried to cut him off with a sob.

"No, Riley. This is so fucking absurd. I'm glad I never asked you out. I've been half in love with you for the last few months and you've been fucking two of my best mates. Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"No, Liam, I - "

"Fuck off, Riley. I don't even want to look at you."

Zayn was still holding his arm, holding him back from stepping any closer to me. "Liam - "

"I think you better go," Zayn told me in a voice that wasn't to be argued with.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, opening the door to leave as I tried to wipe the tears away from my face. I ran back to the room where I'd left my boyfriends, getting some weird looks from crew members and a few worried exclamations from those I knew. I flew into Louis's arms as soon as I'd reached them, sobbing into his shoulder. Harry walked over to close the door behind me as Louis's hand ran up and down my back in a soothing manner.

"I'm sorry, baby," he murmured. "I'm so sorry."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, they had to find out eventually! I couldn't bear to have Liam be the one to find them like that. He's angry enough as it is, right?
> 
> Anywho, I was asked what Harry/Louis/Riley's ship name was and I have no idea, so suggestions would be appreciated! I'm gonna work that into a future chapter, actually. Suggestions about anything are acceptable. I'm still writing, so if it works with where I'm going, I can work some things in if there's any bromances/friendship/etc that you'd like to see more of!
> 
> So comments/kudos appreciated. I honestly can't believe how positive of a response I've gotten out of this fic so far! Love all of you my loyal readers and new readers and etc.
> 
> I'm thinking about posting some deleted scenes/re-written stuff on tumblr from this fic and Hired Beard, if anyone's interested come tell me on my tumblr and I'll start posting and tagging them 'Something Unconventional' and/or 'Hired Beard'  
> (my tumblr: l-a-r-r-yspellslove)


	21. He Hates Me

"He hates me," I cried into Louis's shoulder.

"He'll come around," Harry assured me, pulling my hair out of my face.

There was a knock at the door. "Twenty minutes 'til showtime!"

"You don't have to stay," Louis offered. "You could go back to the hotel."

"I haven't missed a show," I protested, pulling away to try to wipe the tears from my face.

"You can miss this one, baby," Louis assured me.

"Li probably won't want to see me anyways," I muttered, new tears streaming down my face.

"Go back to the hotel, take a hot bath, and relax."

"You could call Michelle," Harry offered.

I shook my head. "I can't tell her this over Skype. And I can't handle losing another friend at the moment."

"You haven't lost him," Louis murmured, his hand running through my hair in a soothing manner.

"You didn't hear what he - said," I replied, breaking into another sob, covering my mouth, trying to get my emotions under control.

"I'm gonna go grab George, and he's going to take you back to the hotel," Harry insisted, leaving the room.

"It doesn't matter what he said," Louis murmured. "He's just confused. We kind of sprang this on them."

"We were telling them tonight, anyways. It's the last show before we go back to London," I reminded him in a small voice. "He would've hated me after rather than before."

"We'll get him to come around, baby," Louis said, pressing a kiss to my temple. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into another hug just before Harry returned.

"I hate to leave you like this, but we've got a show to put on. George is here to take you back to the hotel."

I nodded. "It's okay. Have a good show," I smiled weakly at them as I pulled away from Louis to follow George. Harry pulled me into a quick hug.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Love you, too," I assured him before I left with George.

 

\---

 

On the way back to the hotel, I seemed to have word vomit as I started talking to George. He seemed genuinely worried about why I was so upset and somehow I was telling him the whole story.

"Yeah, the three of us are in a relationship. I know you've been wondering which of them was cheating on the other with me, but neither of them are, see, it's kind of complicated, but totally not. I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Liam hates me, now." George kept his eyes on the road, humming or nodding randomly to show he was listening. "The boys found out in - well, let's say they weren't ideal circumstances. Liam's my best friend and he's pissed that I was lying to him and he said some really horrible things." The tears had ran out and my voice was starting to crack, but I needed to tell someone, even if it was just one of the boys' bodyguards. "He assured me that I was an absolutely horrible person and that Louis and Harry were never going to break up, they'd just break my heart and then he said if they did break up, it'd be my fault and I'd be the slut that broke them up…I mean, I knew he'd be upset, but I never expected him to be so vicious. I didn't think he'd hate me so much…" The words finally ran out and I was left wondering if I'd ever win my best friend back as we continued down the road. George didn't speak a word until we'd reached the hotel, asking if I wanted him to walk me up before he returned to the concert. I assured him that I was fine as he dropped me off at the front door of the hotel.

 

\---

 

I woke up to someone slipping into the bed behind me, I sleepily jumped to see who it was.

"It's just us, love," Louis assured me in a quiet voice. Harry was right behind him, pulling his shirt off.

"I thought - " I started to say.

"We weren't going to leave you alone tonight," Harry told me.

"Just go back to sleep, baby," Louis said, settling back against the pillow, pulling me against him.

I dozed off again before Harry made it into bed.

 

\---

 

"Wake up, baby," Louis's voice, along with his lips pressing a kiss to my temple, woke me up.

"Fivemoremins," I mumbled, pushing him away.

"We're goin' home today," Harry reminded me in a singsong voice.

I pressed my face further into the pillow, pulling the comforter over my head.

"I don't think she wants to get up, Harold," I heard Louis say. I reached up to hold tight to my pillow as they yanked the comforter away with evil chuckles.

"It's coooolllldd," I whined, curling up into a ball, clinging to my pillow and keeping my eyes closed tight.

I felt fingers at my waist, tickling me. I jumped, trying to escape their hands and Harry grabbed my hands as I tried to push Louis's hands away. I was giggling and squirming, trying to get away from both boys, until suddenly Louis was pressing a kiss to my lips.

"G'morning, beautiful," he smirked down at me.

"G'off me," I mumbled, glaring at him.

Louis pressed another kiss to my lips before Harry leaned in and did the same. I sighed.

"Did you sleep okay?" Harry asked, slightly hesitant.

Memories of the night before came flooding back. I took a deep breath, trying to contain the emotions, and nodded. "It's always better when you're here."

"We're all on the same flight, so we're going to be seeing all of the boys today," Louis warned me.

"How was the show last night?"

"It was…good," Harry answered, hesitantly.

"Was it awful? Did they all want to avoid you? Ugh, this sucks."

"No, no, no. It wasn't - it was fine," Louis insisted.

I grabbed my phone off of the nightstand, pulling up Twitter.

"Yeah, that's why the fans are wondering if Louis and Liam had a fight," I said, scrolling through my timeline. "Oh and Harry and Louis were sharing 'looks' all night. And…Liam cried during 'Little Things'?"

"He - no, he didn't cry," Louis asserted.

"He teared up a bit," Harry admitted. "It wasn't like - "

"He wasn't sobbing on stage or anything - "

"It's an emotional song."

I looked back and forth between them. "He's upset."

"Which gives him no right to talk to you the way he did last night," Louis said.

"He shouldn't have said any of that stuff."

I shook my head. "He was upset - "

"That's no reason to make you cry," Harry muttered.

"You aren't going to break us up," Louis told me, threading our fingers together.

I paused. "Wait, I never told you guys - "

"George told us."

"Last night after the show."

"He thought we ought to know what we were dealing with."

I sighed. "Okay, but - ugh, I have to see him today, don't I?"

"We're on the same flight," Louis reminded me again.

"We're sitting together, though," Harry reassured me.

I took a deep breath and released it. "I guess we should pack."

"We'll help you pack and then you can come over to our room and help us pack," Harry said.

"Breakfast?" I asked.

 

\---

 

"Are you mad at me, too?" I asked, grabbing Zayn's arm as he started to brush by me without a word.

He stopped and turned. "You pretty much broke my mate's heart, so yeah, I'm not exactly happy with you at the moment," he replied, glaring at me before turning and walking away.

I moved back over by my boyfriend, trying to keep the frown off of my face.

"What's wrong?" Unsuccessfully, apparently.

"Zayn's mad at me, too," I pouted. We were all standing around waiting for our flight. All three of the other boys seemed to be avoiding us to some extent while also watching us from their various places throughout the room. Louis was in a corner on his laptop and I'd slipped my hand into the crook of Harry's arm where he was standing getting a cup of tea on one wall.

"They're processing - "

"He said I broke Liam's heart."

"Well, you might have," Harry shrugged sympathetically.

"I didn't know he was in love with me."

"Yeah, but just about everyone else did. That's why Louis had such a problem with you two being so close," Harry explained, stirring his tea.

I pulled out my phone.

"Are you still texting him?"

"Yes, I am," I replied. "Just because he doesn't want to talk to me, I don't want him to think that I don't want to talk to him."

Harry gave me a weird look. "Okay…"

"I don't want him to think I'm giving up on our friendship."

"He's kind of a jerk for telling you that you were ruining our lives," Harry reminded me as he ushered me over to a table to sit.

"Yeah, but he was upset."

"You think he'll come around and be besties with you again?"

"You don't?" I asked, suddenly doubting myself.

"I think he'd be an idiot to lose you, but I think it might be harder than you think to convince him. Remember when you and Louis had that argument a few weeks ago? And you two didn't make up until you'd literally just screamed at each other for ten or fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah, but - "

"Once you realized how upset he really was, you took a step back, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And then you made up."

"And had some great makeup sex, what's your point?"

"I think you need to scream at Liam. Fight back a little. I don't think he realizes that you're still you and he's hurting you, too."

"I don't know, babe." I shook my head. "I think he wants to hurt me."

"Yeah, but I don't think he's seeing you as the same you as you were two days ago before he knew."

"And you think screaming at him would help?"

"I'm saying that it wouldn't hurt," he shrugged.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long do you think they'll fight? Think Liam can get over it?
> 
> coming up: "We'll Be Fine" and "None of Your Business"


	22. We'll Be Fine

_**Liam, talk to me.** _

__

_**Please.** _

__

_**I didn't know it'd hurt you this bad.** _

__

_**Please, Li.** _

__

I texted him a few more times before we got on the plane back to London. I could see him across the room and watched him ignore every single text without even looking over at me.

 

\---

 

"Just go to sleep, baby," Harry muttered as soon as the plane was in the air.

"I'm wide awake," I pouted, glancing over at him before looking back over at Liam and Zayn. They were sitting next to each other, acting like nothing in the world was wrong.

"How about we watch a movie?" Harry offered. "You need to stop watching them, it's not going to help," he added in a quiet voice.

I turned to him with a guilty look and sighed. "I know. Let's watch a movie."

Harry leaned in to press a kiss to my lips, successfully calming my nerves. I smiled.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you, too."

 

\---

 

"You know what? Fuck you." I'd finally cracked. Liam had brushed by me without a word or a look one too many times and I just snapped. Luckily, we were back at Heathrow and about to get off the plane. Liam turned to look at me, surprised by my words, but was ushered off the plane by the crowd before he could respond.

I took a deep breath.

"Riley - " Harry started.

"I know. I know. Paparazzi and shit waiting for us."

We made it off of the plane and through the airport, Harry's arm around me the whole time. Lots of pictures were taken and I managed to put on a smile and ignore the fact that my best friend was being a jerk.

 

\---

 

"I missed you," Michelle said as soon as we'd gotten home. I'd texted her on the way, telling her to bring food before the jetlag kicked in because I wanted to see her. She'd been waiting with burgers and chips for all of us when we'd arrived.

I hugged her. "Yeah, I missed you, too."

"Here, let me get that for you, babe," Harry muttered, pulling my bag from my arm and walking it back towards our bedroom, Louis following close behind.

"How was it?" Michelle asked as she followed me to the kitchen with the food.

"God, I'm hungry," I muttered, pulling out a burger and immediately taking a huge bite.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me. I wanna hear about your trip," she insisted.

"Yeah, good, great. Until my best friend became an asshole at the end of it and - " I stopped, looking over at her with huge eyes.

"And what?" she asked, confused. "Who's being a jerk and why?"

I stared down at the burger in my hands for a moment, contemplating how to tell her what was going on.

"We were going to tell them and then they found out under not the best circumstances - "

"Found out what? You aren't pregnant, are you?"

I chuckled. "No, um - "

"Just spit it out, Riley."

"Louis, Harry, and I are in a relationship. Like, all three of us." I stopped, looking up at her, waiting for her response.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then asked, "And who's being a jerk?"

I practically growled. "Liam was - is? - apparently in love with me and thought I was just acting as Harry's beard this whole time, so when he found out about the three of us, he completely freaked and told me I was a horrible person, basically. Said I was going to either break the two of them up and everyone would hate me or they'd never break up with each other and they'd break my heart."

Michelle laughed. I mean, like, loudly, just burst out laughing, leaning over, holding her stomach, laughing.

Louis and Harry reentered the scene, shooting me some confused looks.

"I don't know. She may have lost her mind," I told them with a shrug, still watching Michelle. She shook her head, waving her hand for me to hold on as she got herself to stop.

"Almost every girl in the world - " she laughed again. " - wants to be with a boy from One Direction and without even trying, you manage to make three of them fall in love with you?" She was still giggling, looking back and forth between the boys and me.

I smiled, slightly, as Louis scowled. "Liam's being a jerk, though," I reminded her.

Harry walked over to pull the rest of the food out of the bag, spreading it out on the table so we could all sit down.

"I told you she wouldn't care," Harry muttered.

"She didn't even know that we were a fake relationship to begin with," I reminded him.

"Oh, I had my suspicions," Michelle said. "I didn't expect this, but I mean, I did wonder about Riley's feelings for Louis."

I gave her a weird look.

Louis grinned. "Oh really?"

"When I'd first met you, I mentioned she should set me up with her hot roommate and she was a little too quick to reply that you weren't available."

Louis laughed and I slapped his arm.

"Already acting jealous?" Louis teased.

"I said he had a girlfriend!" I insisted.

"I kind of wondered if she had a thing for you, despite being with Harry," Michelle shrugged.

"I told you she wouldn't freak out." Harry grinned.

"I didn't expect Liam to flip out either, though," I reminded them.

"Liam's an idiot. He never should have said any of that shit," Louis replied, still clearly pissed off at him.

"He'll come around," Harry said.

"I hope so," I muttered.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"Liam and the boys found out last night before the show," I replied. "Or did you mean - "

"How long have you guys been together?" she asked.

"Well, I was hired as Harry's beard back in July of last year, so we've been 'together' since then. But the threesome thing didn't start 'til February, so almost three months?"

"Oh, so not too long, then," Michelle replied.

"It feels like longer," Harry said.

"Yeah, it does." I nodded.

 

\---

 

"She's cool with it. I told you it'd be fine," Harry said as soon as Michelle had left after we'd all started yawning.

"We didn't do any PDA in front of her and I think she's still processing," I shrugged.

"It'll be fine," Louis assured me. "Liam's just an idiot."

"He'll realize what he's losing," Harry said. "Hopefully before it's too late."

"You guys need to get along with him, though, no matter what's going on with me and him - "

"Riley, we can't just act like everything's fine when it's not. He's treating you like crap. You're our girlfriend; we can't just ignore his treatment of you. We can't ignore all that stuff he said to you," Louis insisted.

"But the band - "

"Will be fine. But Liam has got to get over his issues with this relationship that he has no say in and learn to get along with all of us whether he's supportive of it or not," Louis replied.

"I don't want to screw anything up," I admitted, looking down at the floor.

Harry tilted my chin up, forcing me to look him in the eye. "You aren't messing anything up."

Tears started to form at the corners of my eyes, no matter how much I tried to keep them at bay.

"Baby, this isn't going to break up the band and it's not going to break us up either. You still love me, right?" Louis asked, standing right next to Harry.

I nodded, my chin starting to go wobbly as I held back the tears.

"And you love Harry?"

I nodded again.

"And we both love you. We're making this work. Anyone who doesn't want to support our happiness isn't going to be kept around and I know Liam wants us to be happy, okay? He's just trying to figure out how to handle all of this and he's not doing such a good job of it."

Louis pulled both of us into a hug as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"We'll be fine."

We stood that way for a few moments, just breathing each other in, enjoying the feel of being together, until suddenly Louis was kissing Harry and then Harry was kissing me. We were all suddenly desperate for skin-to-skin contact and we tripped a few times, making our way to the bedroom as we stripped off our clothes.

"What do you want?" I whispered, almost all hot breath, into Louis's ear. The sharp intake of breath told me he heard me as he pushed both of us back onto the bed.

"I wanna fuck you," Louis said, looking at Harry. "While you fuck her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex cliff hanger? Haha. Yep, I just did that.
> 
> Comments/kudos are lovely and much appreciated!
> 
> Update on Sunday :)


	23. None of Your Business

My nails dug into Harry's shoulders as he pushed into me with a groan.

"Sure you can handle this?" Louis teased from behind Harry.

"Abso-lutely," Harry forced the word out between clenched teeth as Louis pushed into him from behind.

Louis let out an inhumane noise as Harry pulled out of me and pushed back onto Louis's cock so fast I heard their skin slap together. Harry moaned again, slowly pressing forward into me and then back onto Louis, awkwardly struggling to find a rhythm.

"C'mon, babe," Louis muttered, grabbing Harry's hips to help him find a rhythm. "How's it feel?"

Harry just groaned in response, eyes closed as he thrust back and forth between us. I pulled Harry into a sloppy kiss.

"Fuck," Harry muttered, picking up the pace as he found a rhythm, in and out, in and out.

"I don't think he's gonna last long," Louis muttered.

"God, I can't - imagine - why," I replied, gasping every time Harry thrust into me.

"So hot," Harry mumbled. His face was pressed to my chest as he continued to push in and pull out of me, meeting Louis's thrusts from behind.

"Riles, clench," Louis ordered as Harry pushed into me again. Louis was just about as close to Harry was to falling apart, so I wasn't entirely surprised when I clenched down and Harry's coming caused Louis to come a moment later as he clenched around Louis.

"Weak," I mumbled, squirming underneath them, irritated they'd finished without me.

"Sorry, baby," Harry mumbled, pulling out and pushing Louis over to the side. He quickly tied off the condom and tossed it aside before pressing his lips to mine, thrusting his tongue into my mouth in a lazy way. He was usually soft and compliant after an orgasm, so he was practically moving in slow motion, but Louis sometimes got this burst of energy, so I was pleasantly surprised when I felt Louis's tongue pressing into me. I gasped, my mouth sliding against Harry's as Louis's tongue started thrusting in and out. Harry pulled away long enough to look over to see what our boyfriend was up to before smirking. "How's it feel, baby?"

"So - good," I moaned as Louis's thumb joined the party, massaging circles across my clit as his tongue continued its movement in and out.

Harry started kissing his way across my neck, leaving marks that I'd be dealing with for a few days. Guess we won't be going anywhere so I won't have to cake on the makeup. Louis's tongue curled up and I came with a strangled moan of his name.

I blushed, as I always did, when Louis licked me clean and then immediately pulled Harry into a heated kiss as they both moaned.

 

\---

 

"How long did we sleep?" I mumbled into Louis's shoulder.

"Not long - enough," Harry replied around a yawn.

"It's light outside," I insisted.

"We've gotta get up," Louis said, despite sounding like he wanted nothing of the sort.

A knock sounded at the front door.

"Riley, go answer it."

"I'm not even dressed," I protested.

"Who would be here anyways?"

"Riley!"

"Louis, you go do it. You answer the door half-naked all the time."

"But - "

"I'll answer it," Harry mumbled, slowly moving out of bed and grabbing a pair of boxers off of the floor to slip on.

I climbed out of bed to follow him, grabbing the other pair of boxers off of the floor (which happened to be Harry's, since he'd grabbed Louis's) and slipping them and Louis's shirt on.

"Where're you going?" Louis mumbled.

"To answer the door, babe," I chuckled, leaving the room to see who was at the door.

"Riley - " Harry's eyes got wide as he saw what I was wearing.

"Whose at the door?" I asked, moving towards him.

Zayn and Liam were standing there and my mouth opened in shock.

"We were going to see if you wanted to join us for lunch," Zayn said. He didn't seem to be able to look away from my neck and I blushed as I realized why.

"We didn't realize we'd be interrupting anything," Liam muttered, his tone icy as he took in the hickeys on my neck and then the nail marks on Harry's shoulders.

"We just woke up," Harry insisted.

"I wish you would've called. I've got to take a shower, but I can be ready pretty quick, if the offer for lunch is still on the table?" I replied, hesitantly reaching up to cover my neck with my hand where I thought the worst of the marks were.

"We can wait," Zayn said, pushing Liam in the door.

"I don't - "

"We can wait," Zayn repeated, cutting off Liam's words.

I glanced hesitantly between the three boys before nodding. "Okay, I'll hurry," I told them, walking back towards the bedroom.

Louis was still in bed, but he was sitting up, looking at his phone. "Who is it?" he asked as soon as I appeared.

"Liam and Zayn."

His face darkened. "What are they doing here?"

"Taking me to lunch."

"Are you sure you want to - "

"We need to talk, Lou, and Zayn being there might help."

Louis nodded. "Okay, but don't stick around and let them treat you like crap."

"I'm grabbing a quick shower. You should probably go say hello."

 

\---

 

"I'm ready," I announced as I entered the living room where they'd all sat down. Zayn, Louis, and Harry seemed to be talking around Liam, who didn't seem to know how to handle the situation at all, despite being in a room with three of his band mates.

"Alright, we're just going to the diner down the road," Zayn said, standing and pulling Liam to his feet with him.

"Yeah," Liam added.

"Bring her home in one piece," Harry joked and Liam froze up for a second before nodding and walking towards the door.

I glanced hesitantly between the boys before walking over and pressing a kiss to Harry and Louis's cheeks. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Talk to him," Harry murmured with a look towards Liam.

"Love you," Louis whispered.

I nodded to both of them before turning to follow Zayn to the door.

 

\---

 

"Okay, you two have to talk. That's the whole point of this lunch," Zayn insisted after several awkward minutes of silence. We'd made it to the diner and sat down to eat with very few words exchanged.

"I don't know what you want me to say," I muttered, glancing hesitantly towards Liam.

"Just talk to him. Liam, talk to her."

"Zayn, I don't - "

"No, Li, you two have got to talk," Zayn cut him off.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I muttered, staring down at my food.

"You should've told me."

"I know, but we - "

"You should have told me a long time ago," Liam repeated angrily.

I looked up at him. "It wasn't just mine to tell, okay?"

"They should have told all of us."

"It's only been a couple months. Stop acting like we've been keeping a secret for ages. It hasn't even been three months yet."

"A couple months?" Liam asked.

"Yeah."

"Keep it down, guys," Zayn interrupted, glancing around the diner.

"And you're sleeping together?" Liam asked, lowering his voice.

I paused, glaring at him. "That's none of your business."

"How does that work out?"

"Liam," I could feel the fury coming across in my voice. "That's none of your business."

"Liam, mate, that's not what this is about," Zayn interrupted, shaking his head.

"You think you're in love with them?"

"I am in love with them."

"Equally?" he asked, a sneer crossing his face.

"Liam, what the fuck do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, Riley. This seems like the stupidest - "

"You don't even know - "

"I don't need to."

"We're together, okay? Whether you like it or not. We're together and in love and happy. We were going to tell you guys after that show. We'd planned on it. I made them both promise me that we'd tell before we left South America because I couldn't stand - " My voice cracked, slightly, and I cleared my throat. " - I couldn't stand lying to you, Liam. I hated it. Every time I had to lie to you, it hurt, okay? But we're together and we're happy and I want you to be happy that I'm happy, but if you can't do that, then I think this is over."

I stood, ready to walk out.

"Riley, don't - "

"Zayn, I appreciate you doing this, but I don't think he's - I just can't deal with him when he's like this."

I turned and walked out of the diner, proud of myself that I hadn't shed any tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos appreciated! Updates are Thursdays and Sundays :)
> 
> Think Liam can handle Riley being with Harry/Louis?


	24. Building Bridges

"What happened?" Louis asked as soon as I returned home alone.

"Liam's a jerk," I muttered, pushing past him into the living room to sit down.

"Babe?" Harry frowned at the way I was crossing my arms.

"He's still angry or whatever and he's still lashing out and I'm fucking sick of it. I know I should give him time or space or whatever bullshit, but he's being a jerk and he can deal with the apologizing now."

There was a knock at the door. Louis wandered over to answer it with a confused look.

"Zayn, I don't think - "

Zayn shoved past Louis and stopped in front of me.

"You better not be here to stick up for him," I said, shooting him a glare.

"I'm not. He's got stuff to work out, but if he really cares about you, he should just want you to be happy, like you said."

I sighed. "Thanks, Z."

"I'll work on him."

"I never intended to, like, lead him on or - "

"Baby, no," Harry interrupted. "You just wanted him as a friend. He should've been okay with that."

"You should've told us sooner, but I get why you didn't," Zayn said. "It's complicated and figuring it out yourselves is difficult enough without adding in three more judgmental parties."

"Niall wasn't - "

"Well, yeah, Niall kinda just goes with the flow. He's happy if you're happy. Wish we could all be so easy going."

I shook my head. "I never expected you guys to just be okay with it, but I thought we'd be able to calmly discuss it. I didn't expect him to be like this."

"I didn't either," Zayn admitted, glancing down at his phone. "But I've got to go. Perrie's supposed to be meeting me for dinner."

"Wedding plans?" I teased.

Zayn chuckled. "God, I hope not."

 

\---

 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as soon as Zayn was out the door.

I bit my lip, but nodded.

"Baby?" Harry asked again, coming over to sit next to me.

"I just can't believe he's this person," I admitted in a small voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked, reaching out to link our hands together.

"He's just - so vicious. I mean, he thinks this whole thing is absolutely absurd. He kept asking which of you I loved more and then he started talking this shit, asking about our sex life and I just can't believe this is the same Liam that's taken me out to lunch so many times and talked comics with me and - " I stopped, swallowing awkwardly, trying to keep the tears from coming.

Harry squeezed my hand, watching me.

"He's just not the same person," I finally concluded.

"He's upset. It doesn't excuse his behavior whatsoever, but if you judge a person on how they act when they're upset, you'd never want anything to do with anybody, now, would you?" Harry told me. "I'm a horrible person when I get angry. If you could only think of the person I am when I'm angry, you wouldn't want to be with me, right?"

I looked over at him, reluctantly accepting his point. "I love you, though. I know that's not how you are."

"Well, you love Liam, too, right?"

I nodded.

"This isn't how he is all the time. This isn't the Liam that you love. This isn't the Liam that is your best friend, but that doesn't mean that Liam isn't still there."

I sighed, a stray tear escaping down my cheek. Harry pulled me into a hug.

"I love you."

A choked up chuckle escaped my mouth as I hugged him back. "Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for," Harry assured me.

 

\---

 

"I think we should have the boys over for dinner," I told Louis and Harry.

Louis shot me a weird look. "All of them?"

"Those that will show up." I rolled my eyes. "I want to spend a little time with them now that they know and get a feel for what they're okay with and not when it comes to us being together."

Harry nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

"How about tomorrow night? Don't you guys have a meeting tomorrow afternoon?" I suggested. "They could just come after that. I'll start cooking while you're gone."

"You don't have to do all the cooking, babe," Harry insisted.

"Nah, it's fine," I shrugged.

"You can just join in when we get back, Haz. There will be plenty of time."

"Yeah, alright. What're you thinking of making?" Harry asked me.

I glanced at the ceiling for an answer and hummed in thought.

"It doesn't need to be anything that fancy. It's just the boys," Louis reminded me.

"How 'bout egg rolls? Those are delicious, but definitely not fancy," I suggested.

"Cashew chicken sounds better," Harry suggested with a slight smirk in my direction.

I reached over and swatted his arm. "I could make both, if you say that a little nicer."

"Baby, could you please make cashew chicken along with egg rolls for dinner tomorrow night? I'll make it worth your while, I promise," Harry pleaded, batting his eyelashes and pouting.

"Make it worth her while? Really, babe?" Louis chuckled.

I glanced between the two of them. "I want a date to a Broadway musical when we're on that side of the world."

Louis's eyebrows rose as he looked over to our boyfriend who looked slightly disappointed.

"I know you were going for sexual favors, babe, but I can get those whenever I want. I'd rather have a promise of a Broadway show," I told him.

Louis chuckled.

"Yeah, okay. Louis's already taken you to a musical, I guess."

 

\---

 

"Hey, Zayn, Niall," I greeted the boys as they entered with my boyfriends.

"Hi, Riley." Zayn shot me a small smile.

"Hey, Riles," Niall replied with a grin. "Something smells good."

"Homemade Chinese food," I told them with a small grin before turning to Harry. "Babe, can you help me in the kitchen?"

"Of course," he replied without hesitation. "Boys, make yourself at home."

"Don't we always," Niall chuckled, following Louis and Zayn towards the living room.

"You okay?" Harry asked as soon as we were alone in the kitchen and I'd returned to my place at the stove. His hands wandered up my sides to settle on my shoulders.

I tensed slightly under his touch, glancing towards the doorway.

"Babe?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him with a unconvincing shake of my head.

"It's gonna be fine." I felt his breath against my ear. "They already know."

"Yeah, but they've never seen us be us," I reminded him, biting my lip.

"So we'll let them see us. It's better to do it here where we're comfortable rather than try to get them to adjust on the road, right?"

I nodded, amused that he was using the same arguments that I'd almost given them the night before when I hadn't thought they'd agree so willingly.

 

\---

 

I unconsciously started to lean in to kiss Louis as Harry was telling the boys about our adventure at the supermarket the night before (he'd accidentally knocked over a quite large display). Niall happened to glance over at Louis and shot me a look, pausing me in my actions. It seemed to be happening a lot this evening. We were trying to act normal, but we didn't want to freak the boys out either.

"Would you two just kiss already?" Niall interrupted.

Louis and I both looked up with guilty expressions as Zayn and Harry's eyes turned to us.

"Stop acting weird. That's got to be the third time you've started to do something and then stopped just because I happened to look your way," Niall continued. "We know you're together."

"We're trying not to make things awkward," I insisted.

"Well, you're making them more awkward," Niall replied.

Louis pulled me into a quick kiss and then gestured at our boyfriend. "Please, continue the story, Haz."

Niall just smirked.

 

\---

 

Louis's hand settled on my knee underneath the table as Harry moved to clear the plates away with Zayn. I looked over at him and saw him watching me carefully as he listened to Niall's story about running into Benedict Cumberbatch the day before and completely fumbling over his words. Louis's eyes were saying everything he wanted to: asking if I was okay, assuring me that everything was going well, complimenting my appearance once again, reminding me that he loved me with a small smile.

"Oh my god," Niall's voice cut into my thoughts and I jerked to look at him, thinking I'd missed something. His face seemed to be struggling between shocked and happy and was leaving him with his mouth open and closing with no noise coming out.

"Niall?" Louis asked, removing his hand from my knee. "Are we getting a demonstration of your meeting Sherlock?" He looked as confused as I was about Niall's actions.

"I didn't think it was possible," Niall muttered, finally, looking at me like I'd told him Santa Claus wasn't real.

"What're you talking about, Niall?" I asked, glancing nervously at Harry as he and Zayn reentered the room.

"I've never seen him look at anyone but Harry like that," Niall replied, shooting a nervous look towards Harry.

"It's his besotted face," Harry smirked, returning to his seat on the other side of Louis.

Louis shot him a small glare. "I do not have a 'besotted face,'" he insisted.

Harry and I both laughed. "Yeah, you do," I told him.

"So you guys really - I mean - you said you were - " Niall stumbled over his words.

"I'm in love with her," Louis cut him off with a grin in my direction.

I lightly slapped his arm. "Don't be sappy with the boys around," I insisted with a small blush.

"No," Zayn said and we all turned to him in surprise. He'd been pretty quiet through the whole exchange; I'd almost forgotten he was there. "If there's anyone you can be yourself around, it's us. Don't act different for our benefit. And don't act different around Li, either." I tensed slightly at his name. "He'll come around."

"I don't want it to be awkward," I admitted.

"We've had to deal with these two making bedroom eyes at each other for ages," Niall reminded me.

"Not to mention all the times they've decided to pretend the dressing room is an ideal place to have sex - "

"- or the tour bus - "

" - I think having you two walk in on us once was enough for me," I cut them off with a blush.

Niall smirked, his eyes wandering before Harry reached over and smacked him in the chest. "She's taken."

Niall chuckled. "I know, I know."

"Very much taken," Louis added.

"Not looking to compete," Niall assured them, raising his hands in surrender. "I will keep my eyes - "

" - on her face," Harry said.

Zayn chuckled. "How in the world do you handle Louis being with Eleanor?"

"He's not with - "

"She's not - "

Harry and I both spoke at once before pausing to look at each other.

"Louis doesn't even like her," I reminded them. "It's totally different."

"Possessive," Niall muttered.

"We're going to get rid of her as soon as her contract is up," Harry added with a hesitant glance in my direction.

"She's in love with Louis and she hates me," I added.

"Does she know about - "

"No," all three of us answered at once.

"She can never find out," Louis insisted.

"She'd find a way to leak it to the press and make it look like Riley was the bad guy," Harry added with a shake of his head.

"Alright, good to know," Niall assented. "So we're the only ones that know?"

"My friend Michelle knows," I added.

"But that's it at the moment."

"We're telling our families soon - "

"Not my family," I muttered.

"But we haven't discussed exact details."

"I think you better make it soon," Zayn suggested.

"Zayn's right," Niall agreed. "There's fans who have figured this out."

"Yeah, we've got to be careful."

"I don't think its so much that you've got to be more careful, exactly," Niall said. "It's just those fans that are sure that 'Larry Stylinson' is real have realized that there's something going on between Harry and Riley, too. They're just trying to make it make sense."

"Because Harry wouldn't cheat on Louis," I agreed.

"Just - I don't know - figure something out and tell your folks."

There was a pause in the conversation as everyone thought about the implications of what we were doing. Louis's hand wandered back over to my knee, his thumb making circles for a moment before his fingers started to slip under my dress and up. I blushed, amazed at his audacity, looking up to see that Harry knew exactly what was happening underneath the table. Harry's bright eyes and bit lip could mean nothing else as he let his lip slip from his teeth to smirk at me with a glance at Louis.

"Who wants dessert?" I asked, grabbing Louis's hand to stop him before pushing it away to stand and straighten my dress.

"I can help you with that, Riles," Niall volunteered, quickly joining me in my walk towards the kitchen. "Did I just see what I think I just saw?" he added in a low voice. My blush was all the answer he needed, apparently, as he started to chuckle. "Ah, Riles, these boys'll kill you."

"Don't I know it," I muttered with a small smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!!!! Today I am thankful for all of you, my lovely readers. You keep me writing more than you could know. Comments make my day all the time. Every single one of them.
> 
> Thanks for reading/commenting/kudos-ing!


	25. A Bit of Bonding

"Riileyyy," Niall's voice rang out from the living room.

"I'm getting food!" I reminded him.

"You're taking too long." I could hear the pout in his voice and smiled.

"Come get it yourself, then."

"This blanket is too warm to leave. And if I get up then it won't be warm for your return. Nope. Not a good plan, Riles," Niall argued.

I rolled my eyes as I reentered the living room and Niall made grabby hands at the plate of cookies I was carrying. I held them just out of reach.

"You cannot blame me if you lose that six pack," I demanded before letting him have the plate.

"Mark'll make me work it off. No problem," Niall assured me, shoving a cookie into his mouth.

"Louis tells me its my fault if his tummy comes back," I pouted.

Niall chuckled. "That'd be H's fault just as much as yours."

"That's what I say!" I reached over him and grabbed the TV remote to un-pause the movie we were watching.

"These are delicious," Niall mumbled around a large bite.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, darling," I chastised him.

He rolled his eyes, swallowing before he spoke again. "Do you guys do this a lot?"

I gave him a confused look. "Do what?"

"Go on separate dates," he clarified. He'd quickly warmed up to the idea of Louis, Harry, and I being together after the group dinner.

I shrugged. "We try to do it on a semi-regular basis. I mean, we have to keep every relationship strong, ya know? Like we love being together all three of us, but one-on-one time is good for us, too. Harry tends to get me in public, since we're 'publically' together, so we try to get individual time in with Lou when we can fly under the radar."

Niall nodded. "That makes sense."

"Thank you," I said after a moment's pause.

He looked over at me, curious. "For what?"

"Being cool about this. I mean, asking a question like that like its no big deal and not being judgy or anything, just curious. I'm just really glad you're being cool about it all."

Niall grinned. "I just want people to be happy. You three are clearly happy. Can't argue with that."

"I wish everyone thought that way," I said, thinking about the fact that I'd be spending the afternoon with Liam if he wasn't still being a jerk about the whole thing.

"Li will come around. He's trying to get through the heartbreak right now," Niall assured me.

"I miss him, but, at the same time, I'm kind of pissed at him, ya know?"

"Yeah, it's hard to be fighting with your best friend."

 

\---

 

"Oh, uh, good morning," I stumbled over my words, trying to get through the surprise of finding Zayn and Niall in the living room with Louis and Harry.

"Morning, Riles," Niall chirped, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Good morning," Zayn greeted me, glancing over. "Guess the boys didn't tell you we were coming?"

I chuckled. "No, they didn't. I'll go put on some actual clothes…"

Harry and Louis both looked away from the screen at those words, suddenly curious what I'd walked out in.

"You look fine, babe," Harry assured me, eyes returning to the screen.

"FIFA?" I asked, turning to go change anyways. I had pajama pants and a tank top, but I was lacking a bra and it was making me a bit uncomfortable with Zayn and Niall being there, even if they weren't paying attention.

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"I'm kicking your boyfriend's ass."

I rolled my eyes and wandered back into the bedroom.

 

\---

 

"Are you boys interested in food?" I asked after they'd been playing FIFA for at least three hours without a break. It was passing a normal hour for lunch and I was wondering if they'd lost track of time.

"Riley, light of my life," Niall started, dramatically pausing the game. "Are you offering to make us lunch?"

Louis punched Niall's shoulder lightly, a warning, no doubt, for his 'light of my life' comment.

"No, dear Niall, I was offering to order pizza," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

Harry chuckled. "That sounds great, love."

 

\---

 

"Pizza's here!" I called.

I heard the game pause and a quick shuffling of feet, interrupted by some shoving and tripping, and then all four boys were in the kitchen.

"Thanks, babe," Louis told me, pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

I rolled my eyes. "Can't let you all starve, now can I?"

Niall swallowed around a large bite of pizza before coming over to smack a kiss to my cheek. "Riles, I love you."

Harry pulled him away from me with a small frown. "Hey, she's taken," he reminded Niall before pressing a kiss to my cheek in the same place.

Zayn chuckled. "How do you deal with two possessive boyfriends, Riley?"

I shook my head. "Something I force myself to get used to every day," I replied with a short laugh. "I knew they were possessive of each other, so I kind of knew I had it coming at least."

"I don't know how they handle each other's beards."

Louis laughed. "Well, I don't have a problem with Harry's 'beard.'"

I poked him in the side as he took a bite of pizza. "You better not, mister."

"And I've never been a fan of Eleanor," Harry said.

"I'm not much of a fan of her myself," I added.

"She's nice enough," Niall insisted.

Everyone shot him a skeptical look.

"Niall, she hates me. And she's in love with Louis. Despite knowing that she has no chance in hell with him," I informed him.

"Oh, is this one of those 'you can't sit with us' moments?" he asked, glancing between us.

"Ni, mate, she's not nice. She's fake nice," Louis informed him. "She's only nice to me and that's when she thinks she can get something from me. She's very good at faking it."

"Aren't all girls?" I muttered with a smirk, thinking only Harry, who was standing next to me, would hear.

"Excuse me?" Harry turned at my words to look at me as if I'd just uttered the most obscene lie.

I nodded instead of answering.

"I don't think we've ever - " he paused, glancing at Zayn and Niall before smirking and continuing. " - left you hanging. We always make sure you get off if we get off."

Niall chuckled at the turn in conversation and Zayn looked mildly uncomfortable, but was still smiling.

"Wait, what?" Louis asked, having missed my comment.

"I think our girl's trying to insinuate that she's had to fake it," Harry informed him.

"Oh, maybe before us," Louis replied, giving me a look.

"All girls do it, mate," Zayn commented, shooting me a grin.

"Oh, by all means, I'm sure there are lots of girls out there," Louis replied, turning to Zayn with a smirk. "That have boyfriends who don't care if their girlfriend is satisfied or not, but I assure you that we - " He gestured between himself and Harry. " - are not those kind of boyfriends."

"Go ahead, Riles," Niall ordered with a chuckle.

"What?" I asked, innocent.

"Fake it. Show 'em what'cha got," Niall replied.

I shook my head with a slight blush.

"She's got two boys. Surely one can last long enough to get her off," Zayn muttered.

"Zayn!" I exclaimed.

"What? Girls take longer. These two have had it easy with each other - "

"Easy?!" Harry exclaimed. "This boy is insatiable."

"C'mon, Riles."

I shook my head again. "Niall, there is no way I am faking an orgasm in front of the four of you."

"I'm sure you've already done it in front of two people in the room," Niall reminded me.

"Baby, seriously?" Harry muttered into my ear. He was starting to pout and it was ridiculously adorable.

I turned and kissed him. "I'm seriously not answering this question. I love you, okay? If I wasn't - " I paused, glancing over at Niall with a blush. "If I wasn't - enjoying myself, I'd let one of you know."

Niall chuckled.

"Niall, shut up."

He just grinned.

 

\---

 

"Can we kick Harry out tonight?" I whispered in Louis's ear at breakfast.

"I'm sure he can find somewhere to be," Louis replied with a smirk before Harry came shuffling into the kitchen.

"G'morning," he mumbled on his journey to grab a plate and pile it with the eggs and sausage I'd cooked.

"Morning, babe," I replied, cheerfully.

Harry looked over at me suspiciously. "You're a little chipper for this early in the morning."

"We've been up a bit longer than you," Louis reminded him. "You're the sleepy head today."

"You could've woke me up," Harry pouted. "I can think of lots of ways that you could have woken me up."

"Just because Louis wrote a song about morning sex and blowjobs does not warrant you receiving such treatment on a daily basis," I chastised him with a smirk.

"I think it’s a perfect reason for him to - "

"I was not the only writer on that song," Louis reminded us with a slight glare.

"Oh, so Liam was the one that wanted to bring up having the taste of the night before left on your tongue and not wanting to wash it away?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow at him.

Louis leaned in a pressed a kiss to my lips. "I'm glad you liked the song," he told me, grinning.

"Oh, I love the song. I just feel a little dirty after listening to it," I mumbled.

Louis's eyes lit up. "Only a little dirty?"

"You were inspiration for that song just as much as me," Harry muttered.

I quirked an eyebrow at Louis, questioning the validity of Harry's statement.

Louis pressed another kiss to my lips before turning to Harry. "Can I have our girl to myself tonight?" he asked with a small grin.

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. "We don't even have anywhere to be today," he reminded us.

Louis and I exchanged a look of confusion.

"What does that have to do with tonight?" I asked.

"I was just pointing out that the bedroom is free at this very moment and we have no where to go," Harry supplied.

Louis chuckled.

"Who said this was about sex?"

Harry shook his head. "Never said you had to have sex. If this was about sex, I'm sure I would've found you on the couch getting it on this morning."

"Or in the bed," Louis muttered.

I shot him a small glare.

"What? We've done it before when he was asleep," Louis reminded me.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "What?"

I blushed. "It was only once."

"You didn't wake me up?!"

"It'd been a long day," Louis shrugged.

Harry glared at both of us. "Guess that means I won't be giving you the place to yourselves tonight." He smirked.

Louis shrugged, standing up to walk around and whisper into Harry's ear. I didn't know what he said, but both boys' eyes were on me and Harry squirmed in his seat.

"What?" I asked.

Louis smirked, sauntering off to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, updates are Thursdays and Sundays as long as I can keep up, because I haven't even started the next chapter yet. Writing it today, hopefully. But I also got this Larry Christmases story/series that I'm thinking about posting for December leading up to Christmas. It may be 25 Larry Christmases or it could end up being just 25 Christmases of various fandoms/ships but right now I've got three Larry Christmases, so we'll see if I can just make it Larry.   
> ANYWAYS, thanks for reading! Comments/kudos appreciated! I try to reply to ALL of my comments, if you have requests or questions or anything you can comment or reach me on tumblr: l-a-r-r-yspellslove


	26. A Bit of Bondage

"What'd he say?" I asked again.

"We're wanted in the bedroom."

"That is so not what he said. What'd he say?"

"Surprises are fun, babe, just go with it," Harry insisted.

I sighed and stood up with him, too curious to keep pressing the issue.

"You have any issues with bondage?" he asked under his breath just outside our bedroom.

I froze and turned to look at him. "What?" I asked, my voice cracking in the middle as my face flushed slightly.

"Is that a no?" Harry smirked.

"Who - "

"Harry," Louis answered, appearing at the door and grabbing my hand to pull me towards the bed. "We're tying him up and having our way with him." He pressed a kiss to my lips before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Or having our own fun."

I flushed, glancing over at Harry, who was climbing into the middle of the bed, stripping his boxers off as he went.

"Baby, grab a couple silk ties?" Louis proposed, walking over to grab a box off of the top shelf of the closet.

"What's in there?" I asked. "Why haven't I - "

Harry chuckled. "Louis thought we should hold off a bit on the toys with you."

"I was starting to think you two weren't as kinky as I thought." I smirked, grabbing a few ties off of the closet door before coming over to look in the box.

Louis pulled out a pair of handcuffs, shuffling around the bottom of the box for the keys before climbing onto the bed. He climbed over to the middle where Harry was laying and straddled his waist, leaning in to kiss him, teasingly rutting against him for a moment. He smirked as he pulled back and Harry let out a small whimper. Louis made quick work of the handcuffs, tying him to the bed. Pressing a quick kiss to his lips and giving his cock a teasing tug, Louis moved off of Harry and came over to kiss me, distracting me from the box and its contents (another pair of handcuffs, a couple dildos, vibrators, plugs…) to pull me onto the bed with them. Louis's hands settled at my sides for a moment before moving down to grab the hem of the long nightshirt I was wearing, bringing it up and over my head, tossing it aside as he took the ties from me.

"Blindfold him," I stated. I'd meant it to come out as a request, but it came out as half-demanding.

Louis smirked. "Have you ever - "

"No, but I'm kind of interested to see how well he knows us."

Louis chuckled.

"Quite well," Harry assured us. "No need for a test."

"I do like to hear him, though, so I'd leave that one be."

"Alright, I'm not tying your legs down, but you best stay put," Louis told Harry before slipping the tie over his eyes.

I carefully moved over Harry and to the other side of the bed before leaning in to whisper in Harry's ear. "I wanna hear you scream, don't hold back."

"Someone's confident of herself," Harry replied in a hushed tone.

I smirked, even though he couldn't see it. "Pretty confident in our boyfriend's abilities, as well."

Harry chuckled, slightly.

"Just give him a blowjob and we can do our own thing," Louis suggested with a smirk in my direction.

I shook my head, letting a finger slowly skim down Harry's chest. "I'd like to see him fall apart."

"Take him right to the edge - "

"And don't let him jump."

We smiled evilly at each other, glancing down to see that Harry was already hardening.

"He likes being tied up," Louis informed me.

"We should've done this sooner then."

Louis leaned in close to Harry's cock, lightly blowing across it, making Harry's jerk and his dick harden further. Harry groaned, frustrated with the lack of contact.

I leaned in and kissed each of his nipples, lightly, before returning to his right one and swirling my tongue around it before pulling back to blow cold air on it. Louis was carefully pressing kisses all along the inside of Harry's thighs. I moved to the other nipple and grazed my teeth lightly across it. Harry was shuddering and squirming beneath us, letting out little gasps.

"Please," Harry begged.

"Doesn't take much," I commented.

"Rileyy," Harry pleaded, lifting his head in the direction of my voice.

I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his mouth, tongue sliding against his for a few moments before he let out a moan and I looked down to see that Louis was running his tongue across Harry's thigh and stomach, barely missing his cock. I silently signaled for Louis to switch me, quickly grabbing the lube off of the table and slicking up my fingers. Harry heard the sound of the bottle and was already moving to spread his legs.

"Please, Lou."

I shot a smirk to Louis before slowly pressing two fingers into him. Louis was watching me with interest, abandoning his attention to Harry to press a kiss to my mouth, our mouths coming apart loudly after a moment.

"Heyyy."

I pressed another finger into Harry and started to crook my finger in search of his prostate.

"Louuu," Harry moaned as I found the little nub.

"That's not me, love," Louis muttered before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Although I have to say its really freaking hot watching our girl stretch you out."

"Don't need - in me - "

I cut him off as I slid my mouth around the head of his cock and he moaned, loud.

"Lou - Ri - oh my - "

I pulled off. "What is it you want?" I asked, pressing against the little nub inside of him as I asked the question with a smirk.

"You - I - oh - I - "

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," Louis said, eyes still watching my fingers going in and out of Harry. His hand wandered down to start pulling at his cock, desperate for friction.

"Stop that," I demanded, shooting him a little glare. "I'm thinking this could be a good day for me and I could ride Harry before you fuck me, if you can hold out that long."

Both boys let out a small moan at my words; Louis's hand moved away from his cock and clenched the bed sheets, desperately.

I pulled Louis into a kiss, slipping my fingers out of Harry after one last brush across his prostate. I knew he wouldn't last long, so it'd be a nice warm-up to letting Louis fuck me into the mattress. I pulled away from Louis long enough to reach for a condom, which Louis took from me and slid onto Harry.

"Does that mean Riley's - "

His words were cut off as I slid easily onto his cock.

"Okay?" I asked, hands skimming across his chest for a moment before I turned back to Louis and kissed him again. I started moving, still kissing Louis, but Louis pulled back after a moment, moving to lay his head against Harry's stomach.

"I wanna watch," he murmured in this raspy voice that just about did both me and Harry in.

"Um, okay," I replied in a ridiculously high voice.

My fingers settled into Louis's hair as I continued to lift almost all the way off of Harry's cock before sitting back down on it. Harry was muttering nonsense and moaning. I reached up and tugged the blindfold off of his eyes. He frantically looked down to see if our boyfriend really was laying on his stomach watching as I rode him and seconds later, he was coming with a mangled cry of our names. I rode him through the orgasm and gingerly pulled off.

"Get a condom on," I muttered to Louis as I pulled the condom off of Harry and tied it before tossing it to the floor and laying down next to Harry. "Hurry," I pleaded, still desperate for friction and squirming.

My eyes fell shut for a moment and suddenly Louis was pushing into me with a loud groan.

"Yes, yes, yes," I chanted as he started to thrust in and out of me.

"C'mon, baby," he murmured.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and opened my eyes to look over at our boyfriend. Harry was watching us and I could tell he was dying to reach out and touch us, but we'd left him handcuffed.

"You look so hot," Harry whispered. I wasn't even sure which one of us he was talking to, but I wasn't sure he was either.

"C'mon, just my dick this time, babe. You feel so good. So tight. We'll have to stretch you out soon."

I moaned slightly at his words.

"Yeah, stretch you out," Louis continued, thrusting in and out, in and out. "Make you take both of us."

My eyes rolled back into my head as I came with 'yes' across my lips.

Louis continued in and out, in and out, in and then he was coming, coming, coming, filling up the condom and falling against me.

 

\---

 

"Are we really going to - " I started to ask before cutting myself off. "I mean - I want to - I just - I'll be really sore afterwards, probably? So - "

"You want to?" Louis asked, lifting his head from the pillow to look at me.

I bit my lip. "Well, yeah. I mean, both of you at the same time? I just - " I blushed. "I can't imagine."

Harry pressed a kiss against my cheek. "You won't have to imagine much longer."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, this is un-beta'd. It kind of just happened and doesn't necessarily make the story progress but its fun and smutty and I hope you liked it?


	27. Last Ditch Effort

"Liam, you have to be on stage in twenty minutes," I reminded him.

"I can't decide who is brainwashing who in this situation," he continued as if I hadn't said anything.

"Liam - "

"Maybe they just wanted to have a little pussy on the side and the only way either would agree to it - "

"Liam, shut the fuck up." I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"Was if they both got some? I mean, I thought they had a pretty good sex life - "

"That's none of your business - "

"But I didn't think they'd pull you into it. They seem a bit too jealous - "

"Liam!"

He finally stopped to look at me. "Riley, you don't need them," he pleaded.

I shook my head, pissed that he was still standing here talking to me like I didn't know what I wanted.

"I could be so much better - "

"Liam," I warned, raising my hand as he started to move closer to me.

"You should've given us a chance."

"Li - "

He surged forward before I realized what he was doing, pressing his lips insistently against mine. My hands raised to push him away as soon as I realized what was happening, but before I could do anything, he was being pulled away from me.

Louis didn't even say anything, just landed a right-hook across Liam's jaw and grabbed my hand to pull me from the room.

"Louis - " I started as he pulled me down the hall. He only shook his head and I fell silent until he'd led me into another dressing room. His breathing was erratic, he was so angry. "Baby, breathe," I pleaded, shutting the door behind us and placing my hands on each of his shoulders. Louis's hand slipped around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss, pleading and possessive as his tongue slipped in, erasing every trace of Liam's mouth.

"What's going on?" Harry asked and I jumped slightly, not realizing anyone else was in the room. I turned and saw that Lou was there, too, lounging on the couch across from Harry, watching us with wide eyes.

"Lou, could you go tell someone to take care of Liam?" I asked, biting my lip as Louis tensed up at his name. "Babe, is there any ice in here?" I turned to Harry before, gently grabbing Louis's hand to check out the damage.

"Twenty minutes before the show, really?" Lou muttered, shaking her head as she caught a look at Louis's hand that was already starting to bruise.

Louis started to tell her off, but I hushed him with a finger to his lips and a shake of my head as she left the room.

Harry managed to find a couple pieces of ice for Louis's hand and was studying the bruising himself as he asked in a quiet voice. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, unable to look away from Louis, who still seemed like he wanted to hit Liam again.

"What happened?"

"He kissed me," I admitted in a hushed voice. "I wasn't expecting it. We were talking - well, arguing, and I was trying to get him to stop because the show's supposed to start soon - which, shit, you're both supposed to be on stage in like ten minutes."

Louis shook his head. "We'll start late."

"He kissed you?" Louis and I both turned at the tone of Harry's voice. He so rarely got angry that it was scary when he really did.

I shook my head. "Harry, not now. Louis's already hit him. You've got a show. We don't have time for this."

A hesitant knock sounded at the door. I stepped away from them to answer it, knowing that they both were in no mood to be polite.

Niall was on the other side and immediately pushed his way inside.

"What's going on?" he asked. He already had his in-ears and microphone on, clearly ready to step onto stage.

"Liam's an idiot," I replied before either of my boyfriends had a chance to respond. "I'm just trying to get these two to calm down enough to go on stage."

Niall grabbed my hand pulling me towards the door and out into the hall.

"Don't you dare make a move on her, too," Louis growled just before the door shut behind us.

"What's happened?" Niall asked me, eyes widening at Louis's words.

"Liam kissed me. Louis walked in. Punched him. Now I've just told Harry who is also furious but Liam isn't within reach to hit, so I'm just trying to get them to calm down and deal with it after the show because the show is already starting late because of this shit."

Niall shook his head, frustrated. "Alright, they've got five minutes before they need to be out of that room and getting ready to walk on stage. That's ten minutes 'til show time."

I nodded, glad that someone else was taking control of the situation.

"You talk them down or whatever you've got to do to get them ready for the stage. I'll go get the other two ready."

"I don't know where Zayn - "

"I'm sure he's with Li," Niall assured me. "Now go take care of your boys." He turned me around and pushed me back towards the door. I turned and mock-saluted him before re-entering the dressing room.

"You've got five minutes until you've got to be getting mics on and ten 'til you've got to be on stage," I announced.

They were both standing there in silence, fuming.

"Deep breaths, guys. You don't want to disappoint your fans. They all paid a lot of money to see you guys tonight," I reminded them. "Fake it for a couple hours and you can rip into him after the show."

 

 

Ten minutes, a few kisses, a hug, and a shot of vodka each and they were walking onto stage with huge grins plastered across their faces.

 

\---

 

"Would you just shut up?!" I exclaimed.

All four boys turned to look at me.

"Riley - " Zayn started to placate me.

"Zayn, don't," I stopped him, turning to glare at Liam. "This needs to stop right now. This little bitch fit you are throwing is not okay. I'm sick of it. I don't know who the hell you are anymore, but you are clearly not the man who I would have trusted with anything and I am sick of it. I'm sick of it!"

Liam glared at the floor while Louis and Harry both backed away a few steps from the conversation.

"I love Louis, okay? I love him and I love Harry and yeah, I loved you, too, as a friend and you're approaching the point of losing that, because you are not acting like you care about me at - "

"I'm in love with you, though," Liam interrupted, refusing to look up at me.

"I don't love you like that, Li. I'm sorry, okay? If it were anyone else and you were feeling like this - heartbroken over anyone else, I would be on your side. I would. I'd be talking trash on the other person because you deserve the world - or at least that's what I thought before this happened. I don't know that you deserve shit right now - "

"Riley - " Zayn tried to stop me again.

"And if you don't want to lose me as a friend - shit, if you don't want to lose me from your life altogether, you need to get used to the fact that I'm in love with them and not you and put on your big boy pants and suck it up, alright?"

I didn't wait for an answer as I turned and walked out of the room, Louis and Harry quick on my heels.

"Babe - "

"No, I don't - just not right now. Give me a few minutes to simmer," I insisted, shrugging off Harry's hand to my arm.

 

\---

 

"Are you okay?" Louis asked as soon as the three of us were alone in our hotel room.

I shot him a look. " You're the ones that are pissed off."

"You're not pissed off?" Harry squinted at me.

"No - well, yeah, but I feel like you overreacted a bit," I admitted.

"Overreacted?"

"He's - I could've - just - " I let out a frustrated noise. "He's an idiot and he shouldn't have kissed me and I didn't want him to kiss me, but I don't want this whole situation with him and me and the whole 'him being in love with me when I'm in love with you two' thing to ruin your friendship with the guy."

"This isn't just you that he's calling an idiot," Louis reminded me. "When he's rejecting this relationship between us three, he's rejecting all three of us. He's frowning upon who we love and that's not okay and - "

"I don't think he'd have such an issue with it if it wasn't me, though," I insisted. "If he wasn't in love with one of the people in that relationship, he might not be frowning upon it."

"Okay, that's fair. But the point is: he isn't being accepting of us - any of us and we can't continue to be okay with this shit he keeps pulling," Louis said. "We can't accept his treatment of you when he's acting like this. I won't apologize for hitting him until he's apologized to you and the two of us for the kiss and everything else he's been doing since he found out we were together."

I collapsed back onto the bed with a groan. "I just want this whole thing over with. Why is he being so freaking stubborn about this?"

"I can't blame the guy for being in love with you," Louis murmured, laying down next to me and pressing a quick kiss to my cheek.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, can't blame him for that," Harry piped in with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting early because I'm going to Silver Dollar City tomorrow and I don't think I'll remember to post around leaving and being gone most of the day and everything! I'm super stoked to see all the pretty lights and SDC at Christmas is just the freaking BEST.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this? Drama is a thing that has to happen, so here it is happening and hopefully it'll be resolved soon, what do you think? :)
> 
> I feel like Riley's jumping back and forth because she's confused still. She's mad at him, but doesn't want to be mad at him, but he's doing stupid things so she is mad at him but she feels bad for him and yeah, so that's why her attitude is skipping around a bit. I hope that's coming across alright.
> 
> Comments/kudos are lovely. Comments put a huge smile on my face. Like, seriously, ridiculous smile.


	28. Something New

I jumped slightly at Louis's fingers, probing where I hadn't let either of them attempt to go yet.

"Just thinkin' tonight's a good night for taking both of us," Louis breathes hotly into my ear and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan at the idea.

I returned my attention to the boy that I was on top of, lips resuming their exploration of Harry's jawline. Louis placed open mouthed kisses across my shoulder and down my spine as he slipped a finger in and started slow circles, stretching me out. I gasp into Harry's mouth at the pang of discomfort Louis's fingers cause and Harry's fingers move immediately to my clit, distracting me from the pain as Louis adds a second finger; Harry's tongue circling mine.

I freeze up momentarily as Louis begins to scissor me open and Harry's fingers slip into my core. I'm caught between pleasure and pain and I groan at the feeling causing both boys to stop, Harry shooting me a worried look.

"We don't have to - " Louis muttered.

"No, keep going," I insisted, moving back against his fingers. "It's not that bad."

Louis kissed me lightly on the shoulder and continued the scissoring movement. Harry leaned up to place a kiss against my lips. "First time's the worst," he assured me. "We'll make you feel good, baby."

I nodded, pressing our lips back together. Louis's fingers continued their careful exploration from behind as Harry's fingers returned to massaging my clit. Louis's free hand suddenly came up to pull my face around into a hot kiss, teeth clashing together as our tongues collided.

"Gonna make you feel so good," Louis mumbled against my lips as we parted. "Haz, you ready?"

Harry nodded, eyes clouded with lust as he pulled me into another short kiss. Louis's lips were at my ear, asking which of them I wanted first, his fingers continuing their thrusts in and out as they kept me stretched out.

"Harry," I mumbled, shifting so I could line him up at my entrance. Harry's hands moved to grip my thighs as I slowly sank down on him and he moaned.

"Lean forward, love," Lou muttered in my ear as I bounced up and down a few times on Harry's cock, enjoying the familiar stretch. I bit my lip, nervous as I moved to kiss Harry.

"You're fine, baby," Harry assured me quietly. "Gonna look so hot...Feel so full with both of us filling you up...Can't wait to see you."

"We'll put Harry in the middle next time," Louis muttered and we both groaned at the imagery as Harry thrust up against me. "Hold on, hold on," Louis said. "Patience is a virtue, Harold."

"Dirty talk is not his thing," I told Harry, rolling my eyes slightly, holding back a chuckle.

Louis's fingers disappeared and I felt his cock lining up to enter me and I suddenly was back to biting my lip again. Louis's hand was immediately on my back, stroking soothing circles.

"You've got to relax, baby," Harry said.

"Focus on Harry, love," Louis assured me.

I moved to brush my lips against Harry's, forcing my entire body to relax as Louis slowly pushed into me.

Louis reached around to fondle a breast as Harry's fingers move back to give my clit attention. I didn't know how Harry could stand to be still so long, I was so turned on, he had to be able to feel it. I felt like my whole body was on fire.

Louis pushed all the way in and I squirmed slightly at the feeling. Harry's hand at my thigh was gripping me so tight I'd probably have bruises, but I couldn't blame him, he'd been still for entirely too long. The heat was stifling and I nodded as Harry shot me a pleading look.

"God - I can - feel you - Haz - " Louis stuttered out.

"Fuck," Harry cursed, unable to focus on words. "Fuck, baby, holy fuck."

I managed to lift off of Harry and thrust back down as Louis started moving in and out of me from behind. It took a minute to get a rhythm going as we all just groaned and fumbled with the new position. But as we managed to catch a pattern where one was pushing in every time the other was pulling out, I lost myself in the sounds of slapping skin and the boys' staggered breathing. The feeling of both of them was incredible. Louis's hand ended up tangled in my hair and Harry's hands were gripping my thighs. I clenched down around Harry after Louis's hand found its way up to my mouth, forcing a finger inside where I licked and sucked at it sloppily. Harry was coming moments later and his fingers against my clit and the Louis's fingers pushing in and out of my mouth at the same rate he was thrusting into me led to my orgasm following seconds later. Louis continued to thrust into me, quick and desperate for release as he watched the both of us collapse into each other and slip into a post-orgasmic haze. I pulled his fingers from my mouth and slipped them into Harry's, watching as Harry's tongue twisted around the digits.

"Lou, come for me," I murmured into Harry's chest. I felt him coming rather than saw him as he stiffened up and let out a mumbled cry of Harry's name.

He collapsed against my back for a moment before gingerly pulling out of me and moving to lie next to us, tugging at me insistently. I groaned as I sat up and pulled off of Harry before moving over to lean against Louis's chest.

"Okay?" he mumbled.

"So good," I sighed as Harry's arm circled around my waist and lined himself up against my back.

"You'll be sore tomorrow," Harry murmured after a moment, kissing my shoulder lightly.

"It was worth it," I said, or at least I think I said, before drifting off to sleep.

 

\---

 

"You okay, baby?" Harry asked as I woke up the next morning, pressing a kiss against my bare shoulder.

I slowly stretched with a yawn, wincing as I turned to lay on my back.

"C'mon," Louis said. "A hot shower will help." He lifted me out of bed and my arms curled around his shoulders. He carried me over to the bathroom and turned the shower on before gently setting me on my feet. "You were amazing last night," he whispered, pressing a kiss to my lips. "So good. I couldn't have imagined how good it was."

Harry came up behind me, pressing a kiss to my hair as his arms wrapped around my waist. "It was so hot," he murmured.

"I felt so full," I whispered back, leaning back against Harry and closing my eyes. "You both felt so - so huge and - so hot."

"And I could feel you," Harry muttered towards Louis in awe. "I've never felt so close to both of you."

"It was incredible," Louis agreed, reaching over to check the water temperature before grabbing my hands and pulling me into the shower with him.

 

\---

 

"You alright, Riles?" Niall asked after I sat down on the couch next to him and couldn't cover up the wince.

I blushed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I saw Louis watching me with a slightly worried expression and Niall apparently noticed as well, because a smirk came across his face. "Oh, is this a fun injury?" he whispered.

I blushed again. "Shut up, Niall."

"I mean, I've seen Harry - "

"We tried something new, okay? Shut up." My face was turning bright red and Niall was just chuckling.

"Oooo, what was this something new?" he asked.

Harry suddenly appeared at my side, sitting on the arm of the couch. "You really want to know, Niall?" he asked with a smirk. "You might have to take a moment alone."

Niall rolled his eyes. "I was having a conversation with your girlfriend."

"And she isn't going to tell you she took both of us last night for the first time, but - oh, I guess I will," Harry replied with a grin as Niall's eyes widened.

"Harry," I admonished, blushing.

"I think I should - go," Niall muttered, quickly getting up and walking out of the room.

"He so did not need to know that," I insisted.

"You should hear him bragging about his one night stands. He can deal with hearing about our sex lives."

"As if you and Louis haven't shared about your sex lives - "

"We haven't since we got together with you. We don't talk about you like that. It was different when it was the two of us."

"Trying to protect me?" I asked, torn between being offended that they didn't want to talk about me and pleased that they respected me that much.

"No - well, sort of. We just don't want them looking at you like that."

"Liam already - "

"I know," Harry practically growled.

"Maybe you should."

He shot me a confused look. "Huh?"

"Brag a little. In front of him. Maybe it'd help get his act together."

"I don't want him thinking about you like - "

"You don't want to tell him how hot it was being able to feel Louis inside me? You don't want to brag about how you make me scream? How I taste on Louis's lips after he's eaten me out?"

Harry groaned, hand pushing down on his crotch. "Yeah. Wanna tell them how good you are for us."

I pulled him into a quick kiss. "You should," I insisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta'd smut. Forgive me.
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated/desired/needed for my sanity. Hope you like it.


	29. It's Complicated

"What's the deal with you and Perrie?" I asked, hoping I wasn't stepping over a line.  
"What do you mean?" Zayn squinted at me.

"I know you're engaged, but you don't really seem - well, it seems like you aren't bothered that you can't see each other much."

"We see each other when we can," he shrugged off the underlying accusation.

"Are you in love with her?" I chose the more direct approach.

"I - " he paused, glancing around the room as he cleared his throat. "I care about her a lot."

"So you aren't in love?" My voice betrayed my emotions as I thought about how it wasn't fair that I got to be in love with two people while Zayn was engaged to marry someone he wasn't in love with.

"It's complicated, Riley," he replied, avoiding eye contact.

"So un-complicate it. Is it a set-up?"

"Riley - "

"I'm in a highly unconventional, highly secretive relationship with two of your band mates who have been closeted for the better part of almost four years. I think I can keep a secret."

Zayn sighed. "It started out as a publicity thing for Little Mix. They wanted a big boy band member to date one of the new girl band members. It was beneficial for both bands, but mostly hers. She was gorgeous, so I agreed to it. We became good friends. I thought I was in love with her, she didn't feel the same, but we found it was easier to be together than to be single, so we stuck it out."

"Are you actually going to get married?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"Z, you can't - "

"Riley, I told you, it's complicated," he said again and I followed his gaze across the room to Liam.

"What - "

He realized that I'd caught him staring at his band mate and quickly cut me off. "No, it's not - "

"It looks like it is."

Zayn stared down at his hands in his lap. "He - it's nothing."

"Z, you can't marry somebody you're not in love with."

"We're gonna stay engaged for a while. She's one of my best friends. It'll be fine."

"But Zayn - "

"No, Riley, don't try to fix this. It's so far beyond your control." He stood and walked over to grab a plate of food and I noticed his hands were shaking.

 

\---

 

"Is Zayn okay?" I asked Louis as we were getting ready for bed. Harry'd taken me out for a date at Katherine's insistence and Louis wanted his own time with me for the night.

"What d'you mean, babe?" he replied around a mouthful of toothpaste.

"I asked him about Perrie earlier," I explained. "I didn't realize - "  
"He's always had much stronger feelings for her than she did him. I think he knew that on some level all along. It was supposed to be a publicity thing and he let it get to his head."

"And his heart," I added, sadly.

"Yeah, I think he's okay, though. He knows what the situation is. He understands where they stand now." He cupped water into his hands to rinse and then spit.

"What about Liam?"

He froze and looked up at me. "What about him?"

"Him and Zayn, I mean."

The tension left Louis's shoulders as he realized I wasn't talking about our own fight with Liam.

"They're - complicated."

"That's what Z said," I sighed.

"It's true. I don't really understand it - "

"Have you noticed the way Zayn looks at him?"

"Kinda like the way I catch you looking at Harry when he's not paying attention."

"Yeah."

"They'll figure it out. We shouldn't meddle - "

"I don't want to meddle, but I want them to be okay - both of them."

"I know, baby. But let's put it aside for now. I want some alone time with my girl," he insisted, hands coming around my waist as he stepped up behind me at the sink.

"I'm just worried," I pouted.

Louis pressed a kiss to my shoulder. "I know, baby. How was your date with Haz today?"

I smiled, recognizing the distraction for what it was. "It was great," I replied, turning towards him. "Only thing that could've made it better would've been you." I lightly kissed him before stepping aside and grabbing his hand to pull him out of the bathroom and towards the bed.

"Wish I could've come."

"I'll get you to come tonight." I chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"Is Haz rubbing off on you?"

"A few times." I smirked as he shook his head.

"Can't say anything around you two." He pulled my tank off over my head.

"You love us." I leaned forward to kiss him, slowly swiping my tongue across his bottom lip. His hands came around my back to unhook my bra before pushing the straps off of my shoulders before my hands moved up to his shoulders, pulling him in closer as he kissed me, tongue sliding against mine as his fingers pressed into my hips. He lightly nipped at my bottom lip before placing kisses across my jaw and down my neck as he pushed my pajama shorts and panties down and off so I could I step out of them. My fingers blindly found the waistband of his boxers and maneuvered them off as he paused to look me over, noting a hickey on my shoulder that Harry had made during a quick snog in the car after our date. Louis's fingers slowly  ran across it, almost admiring our boyfriend's handiwork before leaning in to slide his tongue across it.

"Lou," I pleaded just before he pushed me back onto the bed. I felt, rather than saw, his cock hardening against my thigh as his mouth chose to make its own mark next to Harry's on my shoulder. My fingers were threading into his hair as I squirmed slightly under his attention.

"Babe, we've barely started," he chastised as he looked up at me for a moment as his fingers came up to play across my hardening nipples. He smirked and then moved down to run his tongue across the space between my boobs before biting lightly down on the left one. I moaned, pulling him back up to kiss me before flipping us over so that I was on top, straddling his waist. His cock was hard now, I could feel it and I smirked as his eyes were darkening with lust. I pulled away from the kiss and leaned down to bite a mark into his shoulder, close to the same place he and Harry had both left marks on me.

"Riley, put that mouth to use."

I shot him a playful glare before letting my hands skim their way up and down his chest, leaning down to press kisses all the way down to his happy trail before retreating back up to his mouth.

He flipped us back over in frustration, his fingers quickly slipping into me. I moaned at the contact and he dragged his fingers in and out a few times before moaning himself. "God, babe, you're so wet."

"Condom - "

His fingers left me and I whimpered at the empty feeling as he reached for the condom on the nightstand, quickly opening it and slipping it on.

"Ready - "

"Yes," I answered before he could even ask. "Please," I begged.

He pressed a sloppy kiss to my mouth. "Yeah, baby," he muttered, lining his cock up with my entrance before quickly pushing in. "I'll take care of you."

"Louis," I moaned as I felt him bottom out. One of his hands came up to massage at my boob just before he took a deep breath and started to move, slowly dragging out and then pressing back in. "So good."

"You're so - good to me - baby."

"Faster - please - "

He took the request in stride, quickening his pace as both of us started panting and moaning as I met his every thrust.

His hand slid down between us to press against my clit just before he let out a cry of my name, stilling above me. I reached down to move his fingers against me a moment more before I found my own release.

 

\---

 

Louis pressed a kiss into my hair. "I love you," he mumbled.

"Love you, too," I replied, sleepily.

"So much."

I hummed back before drifting off to sleep.

 

\---

 

"G'morning, my loves," Harry sing-songed as soon as Louis answered his quick knock at the door the next morning.

"Morning, babe," Louis replied, shutting the door and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Morning," I called from the bed.

"I didn't think you two would be up and at 'em already," Harry commented.

"Well, Riles gave me a pretty thorough wakeup call," Louis smirked.

Harry turned and raised his eyebrows at me. "Oh?"

"What?" I replied, feigning ignorance despite the blush filling my cheeks.

 

\---

 

"Liam," Louis greeted him at the door to our hotel room. "What are you doing here?"

I shifted so that I could see Liam's face around Louis's shoulder from my place on the bed with Harry, curious.

"I'd like to say that I'm sorry. I stepped over a line. And I wondered if I could speak to Riley alone for a moment," Liam replied, staring at his shoes.

"Anything you want to say to her, you can say in front of us," Harry replied, reaching out to thread our fingers together.

I pulled my hand away. "Just give us a minute," I told them, walking over to step outside of our room with Liam, gesturing for Louis to let the door shut behind me. Liam took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry. I never should have kissed you and I shouldn't have reacted in such a way to lose your trust. I'd like to try being your friend again, if you'll let me."

"I've missed you," I muttered, biting my lip to keep the tears from filling my eyes.

"I'm really sorry. I screwed up. If you're happy, then I'm happy for you. Even if it's with someone else, it shouldn't matter. I want you to be happy." His hands slid into his pockets, nervously looking back down at his shoes.

"I want you to be happy, too. We'll just have to find you a girl - or guy - that makes you happy."

"What makes you think it could be a guy?" he asked, looking up and quirking an eyebrow at me.

I smiled. "I've heard some things and I don't like to assume - I mean, I never thought I'd end up in a relationship with two guys, so I don't like to close doors of opportunity."

Liam's eyes looked sad for a  brief moment, but he quickly covered it with a smile. "Does this mean we're okay?"

"This means we're getting there. We're gonna be okay."

"I missed you."

I smiled, pulling him into a quick hug. "Yeah, I missed you, too. Now, you're gonna have to go in there and convince them." I knocked on the room door.

"Has he finally stopped being a jerk?" Harry asked as soon as he opened the door.

I glanced over at him. "He's working on it."

"No more making moves on our girl?" Louis inquired, shooting Liam a threatening look.

Liam shook his head. "Sorry about that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn't originally intend for this to have Ziam in it, but...well, I guess it's probably going to now? It's not going to be like a large part of the story, since its still from Riley's POV, but I think its going to happen. I'm rewriting bits of my timeline. I was going to have Liam end up with someone else, but I'm kind of liking the idea of Zayn being kind of in love with him. Anyone strongly opposed?
> 
> Updates are just going to be on Thursdays for a little while. The holiday season has me busy and I am having a little bit of writer's block as well. So it'll just be Thursdays for a few weeks or so.


	30. Make Me A Mess

"Wait, they're kicking you out for the night?" Liam asked, confused.

"Yeah - " He glared in their direction across the room and I grabbed his shoulder, making him look at me. "It's not like that. When we're on tour, it's harder to spend time together - "

"So you don't spend time together?" Liam asked, slightly sarcastic.

"Being in a relationship with two people at once is complicated, Li. This is one of the ways we make it work. Especially with the fact that Harry and I get so much time together publicly while Lou has to stand back and act like he's not in love with either one of us."

Liam nodded, trying to understand. "Sorry - "

"The question is fine, Li. I'd just prefer you held the judgy tone off until after giving me a chance to explain." I sighed.

"I would love to have room service and a movie with you tonight," he told me after a moment. Our friendship was still a bit fragile, but we were both working on trusting each other again.

"Great, I'll see you later, then."

 

\---

 

"Is there anybody you like?"

Liam shot me a look.

"I meant other than me."

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Really? All the attractive people on this tour and - "

"I've been a bit distracted."

"Okay, yeah, but - when was the last time you got laid?"

Liam choked on the burger he'd just taken a bite out of. "- excuse me?"

I smiled, taking my time to chew and swallow a chip. "You're one-fifth of the biggest boy band in the world. It's not like it would be hard to have a one-night stand."

"I don't - I don't do that."

"One-night stands?" I asked, smirking as he blushed.

"No, I don't like - it's just not for me."

"So, we need to get you into a relationship…"

"You don't need to do anything - "

"No, no. I'm determined to get you to move well and truly on from me. There's no one on tour that you like? Any pretty girl? Or gorgeous gentleman?"

"What is the deal with your trying to make me gay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not trying to make you gay," I insisted.

"Oh, so you think I am gay?"

"I'm a person who doesn't believe that anyone is one-hundred percent straight, okay?"

"I would say that you would be."

I squinted over at him, confused.

"You have two boyfriends. I think that qualifies as being pretty much completely straight."

I chuckled. "Everyone has at least one person they'd swing the other way for."

He rolled his eyes. "And yours is?"

"Depends on the day."

"And today?"

"Jennifer Lawrence."

"That's a solid choice." He nodded.

"Besides, if we get you a girlfriend or boyfriend, then we can have double dates."

"Double dates? Really?"

"It could be fun."

"It could be a new form of torture."

I pouted.

"Besides, isn't your life one big weird double date? How do you have a double date when you're in a threesome? Five people but there's not an awkward fifth wheel?"

"Would you rather we find you two people, so you wouldn't have to be jealous?" I smirked.

He sputtered. "No! No - I'm not - I'm not jealous."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not," he insisted. "It's complicated enough being in a relationship with one person, why would I want two?"

"I'll give you that." I chuckled. "But all relationships are complicated."

"Just - I don't think I'm ready, okay?" he admitted. "I can't just jump into something with somebody I barely know unless I really feel a connection - "

"But what if you already know them?" I interrupted, then slapped my hand over my mouth as I realized what I'd just said.

"What? Who are you trying to set me up with?"

I shook my head, still covering my mouth.

"Ri! You can't just drop that in and not tell me!"

"I'm not at liberty to say," I finally confessed. "They, uh, told me not to."

"Riley," he said, giving me the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"No. I can't. He-they'd kill me."

"This explains the pushing the boy thing," he smirked, catching my slip-up.

I shook my head. "Please, don't. I can't."

"I'll get it out of you eventually."

I glared at him.

"You're the one that started this, let me remind you," he chuckled. "I just want to know who it is that's apparently got a thing for me."

"Everyone's got a thing for you, Liam - except for me. And that's only because I'm happily taken."

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "But this one is someone you think I'd be happy with."

"I never said - "

"You didn't have to say, babe. You wouldn't be trying to set me up with someone you couldn't see me being happy with. You know how I am. I'm a relationship guy."

I sighed. "I do want you to be happy."

"So tell me who it is!"

"It's complicated and I promised not to meddle. I just want you to start paying attention to people."

"Pay attention. That's your advice?" He eyed me, skeptically.

"Yes! Pay the fuck attention!"

"Jeez. You must really - "

"Don't tell Lou I said anything."

Liam grinned. "So Louis knows?"

"He's not telling either."

"He told you not to meddle, didn't he?"

"Of course he did. Louis is the smart one. He knows when to not get involved."

"But now you're involved."

"I spoke to the right people and got answers I didn't expect and - ugh - yes, now I've become involved."

He chuckled. "You just can't resist."

 

\---

 

"Why does Liam keep asking me about random crew members?" Louis asked, raising an accusatory eyebrow at me.

"What d'you mean?" I replied, avoiding eye contact.

Louis reached over and gently grabbed my chin, forcing me to look over at him. "What did you tell him?"

"I didn't mean to tell him - "

"Baby, you weren't supposed to meddle."

"I was just asking if he was interested in anyone. I didn't mention any specific names."

"But you mentioned it was a guy?"

I frowned. "Yeah," I admitted.

"So now he's trying to figure out what guy on tour with us could have a thing for him that you would approve of. And you don't talk to that many guys, so he'll narrow it down pretty quickly."

"I won't say anything else."

"Baby, I want them both happy just as much as you do, but they'd got to figure this out themselves," Louis told me, gently brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "Just like we had to figure our relationship out. Somebody has to man up and say something."

"I don't know that either of them ever will," I said, sad at the prospect of them both being unhappy.

"They can't be forced into this, though. If I hadn't gotten up the guts to ask Harry about his feelings for you, we wouldn't be where we are today. You'd probably be with Liam." He shuddered.

"I would not - "

"You don't know that. Now, if one of them had said something before now, they'd probably be together. The problem is that Liam thinks their little snog sessions were just a weak moment of loneliness and nothing more. He thinks he's straight as an arrow."

"And I can't force him to question his sexuality anymore than I can convince him to fall in love on my command."

"They'll figure it out."

 

\----

 

"I really wanna fuck you," Harry's soft voice came out raspy and delicious in my ear as his arms came around to hug me from behind.

I blushed, giving it away to Niall who was in the middle of a rant about football. I wasn't very into the game, but I seemed to be nodding and shaking my head at the appropriate moments up until now.

"Can you two not keep it in your pants?" Niall asked, shaking his head, fondly.

"I didn't - "

"Look at her - actually, no, don't look at her like that - just take my word for it," Harry corrected himself as Niall's eyes started to drift down to check me out.

"She's - "

"Choose your words carefully," I advised, shooting him a look. He knew how jealous my boyfriends could get and I didn't feel like dealing with his provoking them at the moment.

" - gorgeous," Niall finished his thought, rolling his eyes at me.

"We've got the night off and Lou's already made plans to go out with Li and Zayn," Harry informed us. "Perfect time to have this pretty lady to myself."

Niall chuckled. "Guess I shouldn't plan on seeing either of you tonight, then."

I smirked and shook my head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACKKK!  
> Sorry, I was crazy the last few weeks with holidays and work and health stuff and a bit of writer's block. So I'm working my way through some writer's block (part of the problem is I started reading the Sookie Stackhouse books and I'm super addicted and can't put them down).  
> Anywho, I hope you like this chapter. It's un-beta'd. I'm beta-less, so everything will be for now.  
> I'm not going to promise a schedule until I know I can stick to a schedule, sorry. I don't want to promise something I'm not sure I can keep. If I get a lot of writing done, then I will let you know if the schedule is back on or what.  
> Comments and encouragements keep me writing, for real. I'm writing as we go, so if you have any thoughts on things you'd like to see, leave a comment and I'll see what I can do. I reply to almost all of my comments.  
> Thanks for sticking with me, guys! Love you all :) Hope you had a wonderful holiday!


	31. Caught in Orbit

"Gemma and Lottie are coming for the show tonight," Harry reminded us after breakfast. "I think we should go ahead and tell them."

"I thought we were telling them all at once," I said, slightly confused.

"Gemma will handle it a lot better than Lottie, love," Louis insisted. "You sure they should be told together?"

"They've been getting closer, I think Gemma may be able to calm Lottie down if she's upset or something."

"You think Gemma will take this well?" I asked. I knew they weren't facing the same scrutiny as I in revealing our relationship.

"She's happy if I'm happy," Harry replied with a shrug. "I don't think she'll care much, to be honest."

"And Lottie?" I turned to Louis.

He reached out to thread our fingers together as he considered his next words. "I don't know, to be honest. She could just take it and roll with it or she could accuse you of all the things that Liam initially accused you of."

"It'll be fine," Harry assured us.

 

\---

 

Gemma laughed. Harry seemed a bit offended at her reaction, but I wasn't sure what to make of her amusement.

She reached over and patted Harry's hand. "You can't make your life easy, can you?"

Lottie giggled then and I couldn't help but join in.

"I guess you're okay with it, then?" Louis asked, dryly.

"It's none of my business. It's not like I have you approve everyone I date," Lottie replied with a shrug.

"How serious is it?" Gemma contained her laughter to ask.

The three of us exchanged a look. "Pretty serious."

"At least somebody can give you the babies you so badly desire, baby brother." Gemma giggled.

Harry glared at her, fighting back a smile.

"We haven't - "

"That's not - "

Louis and I stopped and looked at each other.

"I have no plans to be pregnant anytime soon," I insisted.

"Careful, you don't want to jinx it," Lottie muttered with a small smile.

"How's mum gonna take it?" Louis queried, looking towards his sister.

Lottie smirked. "I look forward to seeing how that goes."

Gemma reached over and patted Harry. "You're lucky you were never normal." She chuckled. "Mum'll just add this to the many things she doesn't understand but she'll be happy you're happy."

 

\---

 

"G'morning, babe," Louis greeted me, pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

Lottie tried not to react from her place across from me.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"Up until you crawled out from between us this morning, yeah. How 'bout you, Lottie?"

"Yeah, great," she replied, staring down at her frosted flakes as if they could tell her how to react to this change. Louis fixed his bowl of cocoa puffs and sat down across from me, tangling our feet together under the table.

Harry entered the kitchen a few moments later, followed by his sister.

"G'morning," he said before walking over to press a kiss to Louis's forehead and then mine.

"Can we go shopping today?" Lottie asked as Harry and Gemma fixed their breakfast.

 

\---

 

"That dress is adorable!" Lottie exclaimed as I came out of the fitting room and spun in front of the mirror. "You should get it and wear it to the show."

"It is on sale," I admitted, admiring how the dress hugged my chest and skimmed over my hips.

"You look good in that color," Gemma encouraged.

 

\---

 

"What'd you get?" Harry asked as we exited the store to join him. Paparazzi had been following us, so we had George with us. Louis had stayed home to await the arrival of their parents.

I shrugged with a little smile. "Just something for tonight."

Harry's eyebrows flew up and I laughed.

"Not like that. You really think I'd buy that with your sisters? I got something new to wear to the show."

George ushered us down the road before Harry could respond and I was glad neither of the girls had heard our quick conversation.

 

\---

 

"You've entered into a relationship with her?" Johanna asked.

Harry and Louis nodded. "Shortly after Harry's birthday."

"And you think you're in love with her." Ouch.

"We know we're in love with her, the same way we know we're in love with each other," Harry insisted.

"And you didn't tell us before now, because?"

Louis shrugged. "We wanted to figure a few things out for ourselves before we had people watching and waiting for this relationship to fail."

"Did you expect it to fail?" Johanna definitely wasn't letting Louis get by with half-answers.

"We didn't want it to, but it's not exactly conventional and its definitely not an easy thing. I mean, balancing our time with each other is complicated enough without the added pressure of being seen in public and - "

"She's the one you 'cheated on' Eleanor with!" Lottie suddenly exclaimed. "You never would give me a straight answer about that rumor. I'd assumed it was a friend of yours or something."

I chuckled. I had wondered if anyone had been curious about that incident.

"So you haven't stayed under the radar that well," Johanna stated.

"That's the only time we've been spotted. And it was my first one-on-one date with her, I made it a big deal." Louis lifted an eyebrow, daring his mother to continue.

"And this hasn't negatively impacted your relationship with Harry?" she asked.

Louis shook his head with a grin. "We're happy. Really, really happy."

"How'd you convince them to agree to this?" His mother turned to me.

"Uh, I - "

"Mum, it wasn't like that. We asked her," Louis interrupted.

"I see."

"They're happy," Lottie told her mother. "They told me and Gem last night. Just watch how they are around each other. It's pretty obvious."

I looked over at her, surprised.

"They orbit around each other. All three of them."

"I just don't want you getting hurt," their mother insisted to Louis. "You and Harry have always been happy together - "

"We still are, Mum. This isn't the end of me and Haz. This is just different. Better. We like this. It's challenging, yeah, but we're happy." He looked over at me. "Really, really happy."

 

\---

 

"How'd your mum take this news?" Anne asked Louis.

"She came around, eventually." He shrugged.

"I kind of wondered about you." Anne turned to me. I nervously glanced between the boys before looking back at her.

"Oh?" I decided was a safe response.

"Harry seemed enamored with you."

I bit my lip and shrugged, unsure what she wanted me to say.

"And Louis didn't seem to have a problem with it. It seemed out of character for him."

"He does have a bit of a jealous streak," I muttered.

"We've been together since February, I'm surprised no one caught on," Harry said, attempting to turn his mother's attention away from me since I seemed so nervous.

"I noticed. I just figured I wait it out and see what happened or let you tell me yourself." Anne's attention turned back to her son with a raised eyebrow.

"We just wanted to work out some stuff before we told people," Louis insisted. "It's not that we wanted to keep it a secret, really."

"You've told the boys?" she asked.

We all nodded.

"How'd they take it?"

"Well, they didn't find out in the best circumstances - "

"What'd they do? Walk in on you?" Gemma chuckled before catching a panicked look from me. "Oh my god, did they really?"

"They took it okay," Harry said, ignoring his sister's question.

"But - " Gemma started.   
"They thought Louis and I were cheating on Harry together," I hissed to her. "Is that enough of an answer?"

She smirked. "For now."

"The boys are okay with it?"

"They are now."

"They weren't okay with it?"

"Liam - "

"Riley's - "

"Li - "

We all started at once and stopped, silently deciding that Harry could best sum up the circumstances.

"Liam had developed some feelings for Riley and he wasn't very happy to find out that she was already in a relationship with the two of us and hadn't told him, as he's her best friend."

"He's okay now?" Anne looked over at me.

"I'm working on setting him up with someone," I admitted.

"You are not," Louis insisted. "You're staying out of it."

I shrugged with a small smile. "I just want him to be happy. With someone other than me, obviously."

 

\---

 

"Are you sure you don't want to tell your family?" Louis asked.

"I don't - it's not - they won't understand."

"So we're never telling them?"

Harry and I both looked over at him, confused by his tone. "I didn't say never - "

"It's bad enough that the world thinks you two are in a relationship, but I thought we'd be honest with the people that mattered." There was anger simmering beneath the surface that I hadn't noticed the few other times we'd talked about telling our families.

"I don't think they'd understand and I don't want to deal with it - "

"So Harry gets to meet your family and I don't?" Harry and I finally realized what the problem was.

"I don't want to deal with them, okay?" I insisted. "We barely talk as it is. If I couldn't tell them that I was Harry's beard, do you really think they'd take me being in a relationship with both of you any better?"

"Don't be like this, Lou."

Louis shot him a glare. "It's easy for you to say that. You've got the easy part of this relationship."

"The easy part?"

"You don't have to fake it in public. You've got a girlfriend who you're clearly in love with and anything you do towards me can be attributed to our 'bromance' and ignored. You've got it perfect."

"Guys, don't - "

"You think this is easy for me?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Not being able to treat you the same as Riley in public? Really? You don't think it kills me inside every time I have to think twice before kissing you?"

"And I don't get to even hold hands with either one of you! We have to sneak around to be able to go on a date or even to just go out. I can't even hold her hand walking down the street to the store, because if someone got a clear picture of us - "

"You think people haven't figured this out anyways?"

"Harry - "

"Yeah, and those people are being dismissed the same way as all of the Larry shippers have been. Because if it's absurd for the two of us to be together, then its insane for the two of us to be in a relationship with another person." Louis was angrier than either of us had realized.

"Louis, we don't - "

"Riley, how does it feel? Being able to kiss him whenever you want? Being able to hold hands with him walking down the road? I've never known what that's like. I'm curious. Tell me." Tears were filling his eyes at this point.

"Lou - " My voice broke, watching him fall apart.

"It's almost worse, okay? If I stop and think about it," Harry interrupted. "Knowing that it shouldn't be so complicated. You never wanted me to choose you over my dream of singing, though, remember? Same as I wouldn't let you choose me over your dream of singing? So we chose. Both of us. We chose this."

"No, Harry, we didn't. We were forced into this."

"If we hadn't been forced into the closet, we never would've met her, though." Harry's voice had reached a threatening level - he was scary when he got angry. "Are you seriously trying to say that you'd rather we'd never gotten to meet and fall in love with Riley?"

"That's not - "

"Harry - "

"Riley, he's saying he'd rather be out of the closet with me than have the both of us."

A tear escaped, rolling down my cheek as I looked over at Louis, who wouldn't look at me. "This isn't - I can't - " I stopped and just walked out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the next chapter written and I'll post it Tuesday, I think.  
> Forgive me for the cliffhanger of sorts... *evil chuckle*
> 
> Comments/kudos always much appreciated :)


	32. A Night of Comfort

I was surprised and not a little disappointed that neither Louis or Harry followed me out the door. Harry called after me, but it sounded like Louis pulled him right back into the argument. Tears were streaming down my face as I walked aimlessly down the road for a few moments before pulling myself together enough to pull out my phone and call someone to come get me.

"Didn't expect to hear from you today," Liam's cheery voice greeted me.

"Li, can you come - get me?" The crack in my voice betrayed me, I thought I could hold it together enough to not freak him out over the phone.

"Ri? What's wrong? Where are you?" The happy voice that answered the phone vanished into anxiety within a moment.

"Down the road from - home. Just come get me," I pleaded.

"Are you headed towards the little park down the road? Want me to meet you there?" he asked and the hushed sound of quick movements behind his voice assured me that he was already rushing out the door.

"Yeah - yeah, I'm almost there." The tears were returning in full force and I was sure he could hear the disgusting sound of my nose as I tried to just breathe.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, babe," he assured me. "Want to stay on the line?"

"I'll - I'll let you go and - try to - to pull myself together." I sniffled.

"You don't have to do that for me, Riley."

"I'll - see you in a f-few."

"Okay, be there soon."

I hung up the phone and continued my way down the road to the park, wiping at my eyes and hoping no one would stop me to ask what was wrong. I was lucky my phone was in my pocket when I'd walked out, because I hadn't even thought to grab anything. I'd just wanted out. I couldn't believe he'd - no, I wasn't going to go there. I couldn't. Not until I had someone around to keep me sane.

 

\---

 

Liam pulled up ten minutes later, which was impressive travelling time for London. I'd managed to stop crying, but as soon as I'd climbed into his SUV and he'd asked what had happened, the tears filled my eyes all over again.

"Want to go back to my place?" he queried after realizing I wasn't in a state to talk quite yet.

I nodded.

He reached behind his seat and grabbed a box of tissues to hand to me before pulling away from the curb. I loudly blew my nose and then wiped at my eyes as we made our way to his house. Liam turned the radio on and was softly singing along, trying to be a calming presence.

We arrived at his house and he wrapped his arms around me as soon as we'd made it inside, hugging me close to him. I sniffled into his shoulder, immensely happy that we'd made up. I wasn't sure that Michelle or any of the other boys would've been very helpful in this situation. He pulled me over to the couch and sat down right next to me, keeping his arm around my shoulders.

"Tell me what happened," he suggested.

I took a deep breath, staring down my lap. "We had a fight."

"You've fought before," he quietly reminded me.

"I think Louis chose. I mean - " I took another deep breath and bit my lip, trying to get the words out before I feel apart again. "Harry said he was choosing him over us - and I don't know if it was just in the heat of the argument or - I just had to get out. I can't - I don't want to ruin what they have. I wasn't supposed to come into the equation - " I grabbed a tissue from the box sitting on his coffee table and attempted to blow my nose quietly. " - He's right. I wasn't supposed to - "

"Riley, no, they wanted you just as much as they wanted each other. This was their choice just as much as yours. Don't try to take the blame of whatever is happening - "

"I hate it when people fight. The tension of the whole situation just freaks me out. I couldn't get either of them to calm down and then he was suddenly saying that none of it was fair and Harry got the easy end of the deal and then Harry was screaming back and Harry's scary when he gets mad, you know...They didn't even try to stop me...I walked out and they didn't even stop me." I sniffled into the tissue, leaning into Liam's warm embrace.

"Stay here tonight. I'm sure they'll come around."

My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket to see that it was Harry calling. Liam pulled it out of my hand, hitting the ignore button before turning it on silent and setting it on the coffee table in front of us.

"Probably calling to apologize, but they should sweat it out a bit, huh?" he gently teased.

I nodded into his shoulder.

There was a knock at the door a few moments later and Liam disentangled himself from me to go answer.

"I don't wanna talk to 'em," I mumbled as he got up.

"I don't think it's them, hun," he assured me.

I heard Zayn's voice fill the entryway as soon as Liam opened the door.

"Sorry, it's not - " Liam started to apologize.

"Don't cancel plans on account of me," I insisted and winced at the sad tone of my voice.

"What's happened?" Zayn asked in a hushed voice.

"Fight. She's a mess."

"I can hear you," I mumbled, laying back onto the couch as I rolled my eyes.

"Let me run to the store and I'll be back in a few," I heard Zayn suggest before the sound of the door shutting.

Liam was back at my side, lifting my feet up to sit on the couch next to me. He pulled my shoes off and then let my feet fall into his lap, turning to look at me.

"It's gonna be okay," Liam assured me.

I turned to stare at the back of the couch as the tears tried to form in my eyes again. I'd cried too much and was barely producing the waterworks now. We sat there in silence until Zayn returned, walking in the door without knocking this time.

"I've got a couple chick flicks and pizza and I've got Ben & Jerry's," he announced, making his way into the kitchen.

"You're too good to me," I told him as he tossed the movies over to Liam.

"The Notebook, A Walk to Remember, Return to Me, and John Tucker Must Die," Liam read off the titles, barely holding back a chuckle at the last one.

"I wasn't sure which mood she was in," Zayn called from the kitchen. "If we need to kill a boy or cry over his absence. I figured it would be a bit of both."

"You brought three movies that would make me cry."

"Better to cry over a movie than a boy!" Zayn insisted. "Come get pizza and we'll start a movie."

Liam's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Which one is it?" I asked, noting the look on his face as he swiped his finger across the screen to ignore the call.

"Harry."

"Nice to know Louis cares so much," I muttered, standing to make my way towards the delicious smell of pepperoni and garlic and cheese. "Have they tried you yet?" I asked Zayn.

He shook his head. "You should probably - "

"What?" I shot him a glare.

"I was just gonna say Liam could text them and tell them to back off. Just so they don't show up here if you aren't wanting to see them," Zayn assured me. "Cause they'll come looking here, I imagine."

I sighed. "Sorry."

Zayn shook his head, coming over to slip his arm around my shoulders in a half-hug.

I hugged him back with a small smile. "Can you text one of them, Li?"

 

\---

 

"Harry wants to talk to you," Liam informed me. "He won't stop texting me. He says he's texting you but you won't respond." He said all of this in a very hesitant voice, afraid of setting me off again, I was sure.

"I don't - I can't." I shook my head, moving closer to Zayn as his arm wrapped around me. We'd settled into the couch, one boy on each side of me.

"I'll tell him to try again in the morning? Maybe a good night's sleep will help?"

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered, turning back to the movie.

 

\---

 

I borrowed some clothes from Liam to sleep in and pattered my way down to his guest bedroom. I grabbed my phone out of habit and placed it on the nightstand next to me.

I gave up on falling asleep after about an hour and unlocked my phone. I ignored the unread messages from Harry and Louis, clicking on one from Michelle.

_H called looking for you. U ok?_

**_No, but he knows I'm at Liam's._ **

I replied quickly and a few moments later she texted back, despite the late hour.

_Need to talk?_

**_Rather not._ **

_Liam's taking care of you?_

**_Him and Zayn, yeah._ **

I locked my phone, putting it away before I could be tempted to put the night's events into words that would break my heart more. I didn't want to think about it and I didn't want to be alone. With a few seconds contemplation, I crawled out of bed and quickly walked down the hall to Liam's room. I realized Zayn had stayed and crawled into bed with Liam. They were on opposite sides of the bed, at least a few feet of space between them, but Zayn's arm seemed to be reaching towards Liam in his sleep. I sighed, pausing a few moments before crawling into the bed between them.

"Riley?" Liam mumbled, turning towards me as I maneuvered my way under the covers.

"I can't sleep alone," I whispered. "Just go back to sleep."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ziam are distracted by Riley's predicament, sorry. But, I mean, they're sleeping in the same bed. At least I gave you that lol especially since the fight is taking up a little more time...:(
> 
> Comments/kudos are wonderful and I love them and the people who leave them.
> 
> Next chapter is currently being written...I'll shoot for posting on Thursday.  
> Forbidden updates are going to be stalled until I've got this one written all the way. Right now, this one's looking like it'll close at about 38 chapters, but as that isn't written yet, we'll see how close it comes to that.


	33. Making Up is Hard to Do

"What're you doing in here?" Zayn whispered as soon as my eyes popped open the next morning. Liam's arm was a heavy presence around my waist, assuring me that he was still asleep.

"I couldn't sleep," I pouted. "It was too lonely in there. What'd you stay for?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and made a show of looking down at Liam's arm. I gestured for him to get out of bed so that I could escape Liam's hold and he chuckled softly before complying. Unfortunately, Liam woke up as soon as I was squirming out of his reach.

"What time's it?" he mumbled, blearily opening his eyes to squint up at us.

"Ten o'clock," Zayn replied after a quick glance at the alarm clock sitting on Liam's nightstand.

A loud knock at the front door kept us from saying anything else about our bed arrangements and I quickly followed Zayn into the hallway and then to the front door.

Harry was standing on the front porch, deep circles under his slightly bloodshot eyes betraying his sleepless night. I briefly wondered where my other boyfriend was before Zayn interrupted my thoughts.

"What're you doing here, Harry? She said she wasn't ready to speak to you."

His eyes caught mine and all of the feelings from the night before starting coming back in an instant as tears formed at the corners of my eyes and I looked away, down at the floor. Zayn's hand blindly reached behind him to grab mine and squeeze in a comforting gesture.

"Liam said to try back in the morning," Harry muttered, his voice was shot - from crying or screaming it was hard to decide. "It's morning, so here I am."

"I think he meant for you to call, mate. Or text. Not show up."

"Love, please talk to me," Harry pleaded.

I bit my lip and nodded after a moment. "Z, can you give us a minute?"

Zayn lightly squeezed my hand again before disappearing back down the hall to Liam. I walked over to the couch, assuming Harry would follow, and decided to sit in one of the armchairs at the last moment, realizing he wouldn't be able to sit next to me that way.

"Baby - I'm sorry," Harry said, choosing to kneel beside the chair and look up at me. "I never should've gotten so angry. I never should've said so many things, but it wasn't you. I was angry with what Louis was saying and - " He paused to take a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions under control. "I wanted to follow you, I did. I should have. I was just so - "

"Angry, yeah. I get it. That doesn't change anything," I muttered, staring down at my hands in my lap.

"I'm sorry I'm a jerk. I'm sorry that we pulled you into this confusing and complicated relationship, okay? But I want this relationship. I don't want you to doubt that I want this - I want you and I want Louis and I want us together." Harry wrapped his hands around mine. "I don’t want to go without either one of you. I don't think I could bear it."

"You two spent last night without me - "

"I didn't spend last night with Lou," Harry interrupted me. "I ended up leaving, too. I went and stayed at a friend's after Liam blocked me from seeing you."

I finally looked up into his face. "Why didn't you go home? You could've made up with Louis, I'm sure."

He shook his head. "I wanted to fix things with you first. You left thinking we didn't want you, I wasn't going to let you think we'd moved on in any way without you."

"But Louis - " I stopped and looked away from him, trying to hold in the tears.

He reached up and gently turned my head to look back at him. "Louis is the love of my life. But he's not the only love of my life anymore."

The tears spilled over then and I frantically tried to wipe them away. Harry's thumb brushed across my cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"I love you," I whispered.

Harry's face lit up at my words, a small smile playing at his lips. "I chose you and I chose Louis and every morning I wake up and choose the both of you again. This morning wasn't any different than any other. You're worth all of it."

I leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "We all need to have a long conversation, I think," I murmured. He nodded, pressing another kiss to my lips.

"Absolutely."

We moved to the couch so we could sit next to each other and exchanged a few more kisses before Zayn and Liam appeared.

"I guess everything's okay?" Liam asked, noting our close proximity.

I nodded. "On their way to being that."

"Where's Louis?" Zayn hesitantly inquired.

As if by request, Harry's phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and, sure enough, it was our boyfriend. He took a breath, nodded to me and then answered it.

"Hey, babe….no, I'm at - …Riley's sitting right next to me…yeah, we need to talk…I didn't sleep so good, either, love…we'll be home soon, okay?...Yeah…We'll stop and get something…Okay…See you soon."

"He's okay?" The question flew from my lips.

Harry nodded. "He didn't sleep well, but otherwise he just wants us to come home. He requested we bring food."

I chuckled. "Of course the boy's hungry."

 

\---

 

"Is it really just because of the family thing?" I asked Harry on the way back home. "Or has this been coming for a while and I just missed it?"

"I'm not entirely sure, love. I didn't see it coming. I know he's really big on family, but I thought he understood your feelings on your own family. I didn't realize it bothered him that I'd met them and he hasn't."

I shook my head. "I had no idea it bothered him that much."

"I think he wants to apologize - "

"I don't want him to keep this bottled up. If this was a long time coming, we totally missed the signs."

"It really isn't fair that we get to be seen out together and he doesn't get to do that with either one of us." Harry sighed.

"We knew that going into this, though."

"Knowing and experiencing are different, though."

 

\---

 

"I missed you," Louis said as soon as we'd gotten home, pulling both of us into a hug before we'd even gotten the take-out bags into the kitchen. "I'm so sorry."

I stiffened, slightly, unable to forget how much of an apology he owed us after the fight the night before. Louis let us go and apologized again, realizing his error.

"We brought burgers from the diner down the road," Harry announced, trying to cover the awkward moment and shuffle us into the kitchen to sit down.

"Great, I'm starving," Louis replied, trying to fake enthusiasm while actually watching me with puppy dog eyes.

We sat around the table and pulled out our food, squirting ketchup over our chips and methodically stuffing food into our mouths, avoiding eye contact with one another.

"Riley, I love you and I'm an idiot," Louis broke the silence.

I snorted. "That's a fair start."

"I never meant that I didn't want you - I just - I feel like you and Harry are in the 'real' relationship sometimes and - "

"Louis, you're the one that holds this relationship together. Do you not realize that?" I interrupted. "Me and Harry would never survive in a relationship without you - we wouldn't be together if we weren't with you. It just wouldn't work."

"Don't pull that crap. You two would be fine without me," Louis insisted in a self-deprecating voice.

"No, Lou," Harry told him. "We wouldn't - "

"Harry and you survived all this crap because of you, babe. You're way stronger than either one of us. You're the - "

" - one that reminds us how much you love us every day and how it's all worth it because we have each other - "

"That's why it hurt so much hearing you imply that you didn't want the both of us anymore. I always said I'd step away if there was a danger of breaking you two up - "

"Babe, you need to stop thinking like that," Louis interrupted, reaching for my hand. "This isn't me and Harry and then the three of us. There's nothing that makes me and Harry's relationship more important then you and Harry's or mine and yours or the three of us. Stop thinking that the longevity of our relationship makes it more important."

"But - " I started.

"No, he's right, babe," Harry said. "You're just as important to me as Louis is."

"And just important as Harry is to me. There's no comparison. You wouldn't want to have to choose between the two of us, right?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't."

"Exactly."

"We've past the point where we can do that," Harry agreed.

We were silent for a moment.

"Louis, you need to tell us when you're having doubts or whatever," I muttered. "You can't let it build up like that."

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"And I need you to understand that my family isn't like yours or Harry's. They aren't as accepting and I'm not ready to face them with this - not because it's not important to me, but because I don't want them to tear down something that's so important to me."

Louis squeezed my hand. "I'm sorry." After another few moments, Louis turned to Harry. "I shouldn't have yelled at you and I never should've said most of those things. I'm really sorry."

"I can't have you choosing me over her," Harry muttered.

"I won't. I didn't mean to. My words were coming out faster than I was thinking them through - "

"You can't let it build up like that, Lou. I'd much rather have you angry for a few minutes after one of our stupid public outings than blow up like that."

I nodded, agreeing. "I hate fighting."

"I shouldn't have blown up like that. I know. I should've said something sooner - I don't - I don't want to choose. Not between the two of you and I never should've made either one of you think that was something that I could consider." Louis squeezed my fingers. "Please forgive me."

"Lou, I really thought you were choosing to end this. My brain couldn't even wrap around the possibility of breaking - up with you two." My voice caught in my throat as I forced the words out. He had to realize what hell the night before had been for me. "I've been picturing my future with both of you in it and to have you - to have you remind me that you could end it at any - "

"I'm not - no, Riley. This isn't ending. I never should've done that. I never should've said anything to make you think that."

"Liam, of all people, was the one assuring me that we were going to make it through this last night, Louis. The one that threw all of his doubts in our face weeks ago was assuring me that this was 'just a fight' and that there was no way you two were going to stay together without me."

"I'm glad he's come around," Harry muttered.

"I never should have questioned how good of a friend he is to you, baby. I never should have done that and I'm sorry." Our food wrappers lay abandoned on the table as we focused on each other.

"You should be."

"Riley, I love you, okay? I wish the whole world could know how much I love you and Harry. I don't want you to ever doubt my love for you and it hurts to know that I was so stupid to let myself say anything that could have you doubt how much I love you."

"I love you, too," I admitted. "I don't know if I could ever not love you, either of you."

"Good," Harry said with a small smile. "I don't want you to ever not love me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Are we okay?"

"I think we still need to talk about some things, but for now, yeah," I replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I've passed 7000 hits! WHOA.
> 
> I haven't started the next chapter yet, to be honest. But I'll plan on getting it up by next Thursday at the latest. It'll basically just be smut, I think ;) 
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading and commenting and kudos-ing :)


	34. Baby, We're Fireproof

"Don't leave me out," Harry whined, his hands moving restlessly up and down my arm, trying to win my attention. I was in Louis's lap, barely comprehending Harry's words or movements as Louis's tongue circled mine. Louis's hands felt hot against my bare skin, sliding beneath the t-shirt I'd borrowed from Liam.

Suddenly, Harry's arms were lifting me up and away from Louis; Harry's lips fiercely met mine as soon as my head turned to ask him what he thought he was doing. Louis easily let me go into Harry's care and I clung to Harry as he carried me out of the kitchen.

"Jealous, love?" I teased, pulling away from his lips just enough to look into his green-rimmed dark eyes.

"He was busy trying to be a gentleman and not jumping one of us as soon as we'd made up." I could hear the smirk in Louis's voice as he followed us towards the bedroom. "Didn't expect you to jump me."

I lightly sucked Harry's bottom lip into my mouth, running my tongue across it before releasing it and flicking his nose with my tongue in a playful way. He growled - seriously, growled - and I felt the bed unexpectedly beneath me as he let me fall back into it. Louis's hands wrapped around Harry's middle, slipping underneath his shirt as he worried at Harry's neck as Harry moved back towards him. I sat up and scrambled onto my knees on the bed to reach out and undo the buttons down the front of Harry's shirt as Louis managed to undo Harry's jeans from behind, slipping his hand in to elicit a moan from Harry's lips.

"Lou, p-please, babe - "

Louis smirked, dark eyes meeting mine. "No, no, baby, you're gonna hold on for me."

"But, Lou - "

"Our lovely girl here is gonna need prepped, love." His eyes silently asked if I was up for it and I flushed, biting my lip as I nodded, focusing back on the few remaining buttons on Harry's shirt. "Wouldn't want to disappoint us, would you, love?"

Harry groaned in frustration as Louis's hand moved away, pushing his jeans to the floor. I pushed the shirt off his shoulders and he pressed a searing kiss to my mouth before pulling the t-shirt over my head and off. Louis threw his own shirt onto the floor as he moved to the bedside table, quickly grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. I pulled Harry back onto the bed with me as our mouths once again collided.

"Holy shit," I thought I heard Louis mutter before he was joining us on the bed. Harry let out a groan as his cock came in contact with the soft material of the sweats I was wearing. His mouth moved to sloppily kiss a trail across my jaw and down my neck before he unhooked my bra, pulling it off before shooting me a small grin and rubbing his face between my boobs.

"What're you - " I started to ask as my fingers wove their way into his curls.

Louis caught my mouth in an awkward sideways kiss. My free hand immediately moved to Louis's chest, fingers trailing down to fiddle with the edge of his sweatpants. I suddenly felt Harry's mouth licking and sucking against my chest and gasped into Louis's mouth in surprise. I could practically feel both boys smirk before both mouths left me and collided in front of me. Louis's hand skated down his boyfriend's bare chest to lightly tug at Harry's hard cock.

Harry mumbled something against Louis's lips and then Harry's hand was massaging my right breast as Louis was pulling off my pants.

I made a sound of protest, tugging at his sweats that still remained. Harry playfully licked his way into my mouth and I giggled, pushing him away. My mirth was cut short by the sudden feeling of Louis's tongue pressing against my hole. Harry's hands quickly slipped into mine as I gasped at the sensation.

"Wasting no time, I - see," I mumbled as soon as my brain started catching up with my mouth. An incoherent sound escaped my throat, making Harry chuckle.

Louis's mouth pulled away as he slipped a lubed finger in. "Don't want Harold shooting off early," he teased. I squeezed Harry's hands in mine as he shot a glare at our boyfriend.

"More," I insisted and Louis pressed another finger in to start moving in a scissoring motion. I squirmed at the intrusion.

"Which do you want, babe?" Louis asked Harry as he continued his movement. Harry was pressing random kisses to my face and neck. At Louis's words, Harry turned and placed his lips on Louis's for a moment before smiling.

"Riley?" Harry asked, giving my hands a small squeeze before releasing them.

"I don't care," I groaned as Louis added a third finger. "I just want you both - now."

"Baby, you're not - " Louis started, continuing to thrust with his fingers.

"The fuck I am," I cursed, moving myself up and down on his fingers as his movements became too slow for me.

"Shit," Harry mumbled, watching me for a moment as my eyes fell shut.

I mindlessly reached down to get my own fingers into the mix, wanting more friction, more heat, more, more, more. My hand was slapped away before I could do anything.

Louis's fingers disappeared and I felt empty for a moment, whining at the feeling as my eyes popped open. Louis rolled me over on top of him and smiled up at me.

"I love you," he murmured, pressing a kiss to my lips, his fingers tangling into my hair as he carefully lined himself up so I could slide down onto his cock.

"Yes," I muttered, my eyes falling closed. Harry thrust in behind me and I froze for a moment, squirming slightly as I adjusted to the feeling.

"Baby?" Louis whispered against my lips.

I groaned. "Fuck. Move."

It became a incoherent mess of noise as I fucked myself down onto Louis's dick and Harry pushed into me from behind. Both of them met me thrust for thrust as we found a rhythm that was maintained for all of five seconds before Louis managed to hit my G-spot and I was seeing stars as he continued to pound up into me, brushing the magical spot every time. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes as I succumbed to the waves of pleasure ripping through my body, a scream fleeing from my throat as I felt climax. Harry followed a few seconds later and I bit Louis's neck from where I'd collapsed against him, tearing the orgasm from his system as he moaned my name.

Harry gently pulled out and I hissed at the empty sensation. He hushed me, gently pulling me off of Louis, so I could lay on my back next to him.

"God, I love you," Louis mumbled, turning to look at me.

"You, too." I smiled.

Harry reappeared at my side before I'd even realized he'd left, pressing an ice pack between my legs. I hissed, feeling too much like jell-o to make much movement away. Harry pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

"Don't want you sore tomorrow, baby," he assured me.

I groaned, remembering how sore I'd been the first time we'd attempted this and hadn't thought to ice or anything afterwards.

Harry leaned over me and kissed Louis, slow and languid as if he was working to memorize every corner of his mouth. I reached up to run my hand down Louis's neck, appreciating the marks that were becoming darker by the second.

 

\---

 

"How do you feel about babies?" Harry asked me. We'd had round two and three and were laying enjoying each other's company - Harry's hands wandering across my stomach as he posed his question.

I looked over at him. "I'm not ready to be a mother," I replied. "I want to be, just not yet."

"When?" Louis asked.

"I dunno. We haven't even been together six months, yet," I reminded them.

"How many do you want?" Harry's eyes lit up. It was so clear this boy wanted a baby; it was sickeningly adorable.

"One of each, at least."

"A boy and a girl?"

"Well, yeah, and I'd want a kid from each of you, I think."

Louis grinned.

"Not sure how we'd explain things to the press - "

"Why would we have to?"

"Well, if we give them all the last name 'Tomlinson,' they might wonder."

Both of them chuckled.

 

\---

 

"Have you let Riley hear the new song?" Harry asked.

Louis's face broke into a bashful grin. "No, I haven't."

"What song? Have you been writing?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in the running to be on the album - "

"It's totally going to be on the album, we all love it." Harry insisted.

"What's it called?"

"'Fireproof.'"

"It's about us." Harry grinned, poking Louis in the side.

"Oh?"

"Don't you have it on your phone, babe?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Louis admitted, pulling his phone out and hitting a few buttons.

 

_I think I'm gonna lose my mind_

_Something deep inside me, I can't give up._

 

Liam's voice rang out of Louis's phone.

"It's just me and Liam on this one," Louis muttered.

 

_I roll and I roll 'til I'm out of luck_

 

"Just wait for it," Harry assured me as I looked over at him in confusion.

_I'm feeling something deep inside,_

_Hotter than a jet stream burning up,_

_I got a feeling deep inside._

 

"I like the music. It's a lot different from your older stuff," I commented before the chorus started.

 

_'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do,_

_And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do,_

_It's been so long, it's been so long, maybe we're fireproof,_

_'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do._

 

"Louis." I leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. "I love it."

Louis just grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter. It could use some improvement, but whatever. Here it is. I hope you all enjoyed it, at least. :)
> 
> Next chapter hasn't been started, but I'll try to post next Thursday.


	35. Best Friends

"Do you still have your heart set on making me happy?" Liam asked.

I cautiously turned to him. "Why do you ask?"

He attempted to appear as innocent as possible. "It's a simple question."

"What do you want, Li?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just want to be happy," he insisted. "And you seem to think that whoever this person is that likes me would make me happy and therefore I want to know who it is - " I started to protest, but he quickly cut me off. "-but I know that you have promised not to tell who it is and while I've narrowed it down quite a lot, I want you to convince this person to tell me."

I shook my head. "Who do you think it is?"

"That is not the point. You can't tell me and I want to know."

"I'm not supposed to be getting involved - "

"Louis has his happy ending, he can stop worrying about you getting involved in mine." Liam rolled his eyes.

"Do you think about these things before you say them?"

He chuckled. "Didn't entirely think that through, but you know what I mean."

Zayn appeared at the door to Liam's dressing room. "What're you two up to?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

I smirked. "Liam's complaining about people's lack of straightforwardness."

Zayn's eyes widened as Liam smacked my arm. "That is not what I said."

"It's the gist of it," I insisted.

"Where're your boys?" Zayn asked me.

"I don't even know. Harry said something about Lou and his hair and Louis needed to talk to Paul about something." I shrugged.

"Harry worries too much about his hair," Liam commented.

I chuckled.

 

\---

 

"You're getting another tattoo?"

"Just because you don't want to mark up this pretty skin," Harry muttered, his fingers gliding across my bare stomach.

"You mark me up plenty." I rolled my eyes.

"Never stays long enough," he pouted.

"You want me to get a tattoo?"

"I like tattoos."

"That's not really an answer, babe," I told him. "And I know you and Lou have a lot of matching - "

"Yeah, I'd kinda like it. But I'm not gonna pressure you into getting anything. It's up to you," he admitted.

"Yeah? What'd you want?"

"Something - "

"Nautical?" I chuckled.

He playfully glared at me. "I was going to say pretty."

 

\---

 

"Zayn does tattoo art, right?" I asked Liam.

He turned and gave me a weird look. "Yeah, why?"

"I might be thinking about getting a tattoo. Thinking about it."

"I knew they'd convert you," he responded seriously, shaking his head.

"They did not convert me," I laughed, slapping his arm. "I haven't decided anything yet. I'm just thinking about it."

"Yeah, you should talk to Z, he could probably draw something up for you."

"Have you had him design you a tattoo?" I asked.

Liam shook his head. "No, I haven't really gotten very 'artsy' with mine, so it hasn't happened."

"It'd be a blessing to get him to design a tattoo for you, dude, you should get on that."

Liam chuckled. "I'm not addicted like your boyfriend. I don't plan on getting a new one soon."

"It doesn't seem like you all plan that far ahead before getting them anyways."

"Getting what?" Niall yawned, sitting up from the couch.

"I thought you were going to sleep the whole ride."

"I'm awake." He rolled his eyes. "What're you two talking about?"

"Tattoos. Riley's thinking about asking Zayn to design one for her," Liam supplied.

"Aw, you're joining their side?" Niall pouted.

"I wasn't aware there were sides, Niall."

"Of course there are. You and me are the 'no body art' side and you're about to leave me all alone." He stuck out his bottom lip and shot me some puppy eyes.

"I haven't made any decisions, yet," I insisted. "And don't mention this to Harry and Lou."

"Giving them a surprise to unwrap?" Niall chuckled.

Liam shook his head. "God, Niall. Don't."

"Something like that. Our six month anniversary is coming up," I told them and then turned to Liam. "Besides, you, as my best friend, are required to sit there and hold my hand since it's going to be surprise for my boyfriends and they won't be able to do so."

"Yeah, of course, love." Liam rolled his eyes.

 

\---

 

"I love you," Louis whispered into my ear.

I turned and smiled at him. "I love you, too. Is there something you're wanting or…"

"I like to tell you I love you," he insisted. "Because I do."

"Well, you've said it to Harry more than me at this point in life, so you've got catching up to do." I grinned. "I'm thinking when I'm pregnant someday will be a good time to make up for it."

Louis's smile widened as his hand landed against my belly. "You'll get sick of us telling you. I always wanted kids and so has Harry, but we'd both kind of accepted we'd have to have some random person be the mother. It'll be so much better this way." He leaned in a pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth.

"It'll be one lucky kid."

"And you're not ready yet."

"Ask me again after we've celebrated our first year together."

 

\---

 

"No," I giggled. "Don't  - how did you even - " I broke off into a fit of giggles that had my stomach aching as I rolled off of Harry, landing awkwardly in the barely-there space between him and Louis, who was also laughing hysterically.

"It wasn't that funny," Harry insisted, trying to contain the smile fighting its way across his face.

"Haz, don't ever - " Louis broke off into laughter again.

"Are you drunk?" I exclaimed, trying to find a reason for Harry's inexplicable behavior.

"No," he pouted.

"You need to work on your impressions somewhere other than in the middle of sex, Harold."

I fell into another fit of giggles.

"Colin Firth was Mr. Darcy. How is Mr. Darcy not appropriate for the bedroom?" Harry demanded.

I shook my head. "You're British and that was the worst accent I've ever heard. How did you even screw that up?"

Louis chuckled. "And he's like - "

"No, I love Colin Firth, but that was so not Colin Firth."

"Seriously? He's like fifty-something." Louis gave me a look.

"I would so do him. He's a gorgeous man. And, as Harold said, he's Mr. Darcy."

"I did not know this about you," Louis muttered, hand resting against my bare stomach.

"I wouldn't have a chance with him anyways, so no worries." I rolled my eyes.

Harry pressed a quick kiss to my lips. "I think you could have anyone you wanted."

"Yeah, you have to say that, you're my boyfriend."

Louis chuckled. "I'm not sure Colin is into younger women."

"Oh, come on, you seriously don't have a thing for Colin Firth?" I asked, glancing between them.

"He's fit. Definitely," Harry agreed.

 

\---

 

"Damn, Zayn's looking good today," I muttered as Zayn entered the room.

"He always looks good." Liam shrugged, half-paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah? Check out those jeans," I said, wondering if I'd get more of a reaction out of my best friend.

Liam looked up without thinking. "Yeah. Wait, aren't your boyfriends super jealous and would be doing some things I shouldn't think about to you if they heard you say that?"

I chuckled. "They might, but I'm maintaining my right to check people out."

"Even if it's their band mate?"

"You were checking him out, too," I reminded him with a smirk.

He flushed. "That's not - I just - shut up, Riley," he mumbled, looking back down at his phone.

I grinned, glancing over to see that Zayn was watching us. I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he quickly looked away.

 

\---

 

"Stop, I've gotta get this done by tomorrow," I insisted, pushing Harry away and returning my attention to my laptop.

"You've got all night," he pouted, moving behind me to press a kiss to the back of my neck.

"You know I can't focus with you doing that."

"I know," he replied, kissing his way across my shoulder.

"And you understand that this is my actual job, right?" I turned to look at him and he caught my mouth in a kiss.

"Half an hour. That's all I'm asking for."

I sighed and kissed him again. "Fine, but no more distractions after that."

He grinned. "Deal."

 

\---

 

Liam pulled me into his room as I was walking by. "How did you know you wanted to be more than friends with Harry? Or Louis?"

"They asked."

He gave me an exasperated look. "Riley."

"What? That's what happened. I didn't let myself think about it before that. I couldn't. I was so happy that they were happy; there was no way I was going to intrude on that."

"But you always had feelings for them?"

"What's going on, Li?"

He waved his hands in a frustrated motion for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I think I might be having feelings for someone but I don't know. I don't want to risk - I'm just not sure."

"Well, what do you feel like when they're around?" I asked, silently praying that this was his revelation about the certain someone that I knew was in love with him already.

"He - they - " He rolled his eyes at his misstep. "He makes me happy."

I tried to hold back my smile. "Okay, more than I make you happy or just a different kind of happy?"

"I don't know," he groaned, laying back on his bed.

"Can you tell me who we're talking about here?" I asked. "It might help me to help you."

"I'm straight, Riles. I've been sure of that since like forever. I never doubted it."

I patted his leg in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. "It's never too late to have a sexuality crisis."

"I can't be gay."

"There's nothing wrong with being gay," I reminded him.

"No, but I - I've never - "

"Li, it's fine," I insisted.

"No, Ri, this is - I can't even - we've kissed but I never thought - "

"Breathe, Li."

He sat up, leaning over to put his head in his hands. "He's my best friend," he muttered, taking a deep shaky breath.

"Best friends fall in love all the time."


	36. Not Just Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of this chapter that's not in Riley's POV. It switches to third person, so I don't think it's too confusing, but I wanted to warn you.

"He's just so - " Liam groaned.

"Gorgeous? Beautiful? Perfect? God-like?" I supplied.

He looked up long enough to shoot me a look. "Aren't you in a committed relationship?"

"Zayn Malik is gorgeous. That's not even like an opinion; it's a well-known fact," I countered.

"I never said - "

"Yeah, but I know you, Li. Besides, you're other best friends are not good options - Andy - just no. Louis and Haz are obviously taken and Niall - well, there's nothin' wrong with Niall, I suppose…"

"But I'm not gay," Liam's voice sounded small and lost and I had to reach out and hug him.

"You fall in love with a person not a gender," I assured him. "And you don't have to do anything drastic. You can ease your way into this."

"I'm not - I don't even know what I want."

"That's okay. Don't rush into something you aren't ready for."

"What do I even say to him?"

"That's up to you, Li. Just don't say anything you don't mean or don't want to say. You can give yourself a few days and see if you can figure out what you want or you can tell him now. I mean, it's all up to you."

He took a shaky breath. "I don't know what I want. I just know he makes everything better."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"It's like he's been right here all this time, but I never wanted anything more - oh god, what if he doesn't? He's engaged and I know it’s a sham, but he thought he was in love with her - what if he's still in love with her? What if I've read everything wrong? Maybe he just thinks of me as a friend. This is stupid. I never should've - "

"Liam."

He paused, taking a deep breath.

"Don't talk yourself out of this before you even talked yourself into it."

"But Riley, he's too good for me. He deserves better. I've been trying to talk him out of the engagement with Perrie, but that's just because I want him to be happy. I can't expect him to - "

"I'm not telling you to expect him to do this or that; I'm just saying that you need to talk him."

"You're the one that said some guy had a thing for me - is it Z or not?" he demanded.

"You need to talk to each other."

"I don't know if - I've never been with a guy before."

"Maybe you should talk to Lou," I suggested.

Liam shot me a confused look.

"He thought he was straight until he met Harry. That's what he says. He might have some good advice."

"If he rejects me, do I really want the whole band to know about it?"

"Louis wouldn't tell anyone if you didn't want him to. You know that."

"Don't you three tell each other everything?" he asked with an eye roll.

I snorted. "No."

"I'll think about it."

"You wanna watch a movie or something? Do you need a distraction or do we need to start a pros and cons list?"

He chuckled. "A movie's fine."

 

\---

 

"I had a very interesting conversation with Liam this afternoon," Louis informed me.

"I suggested he talk to you," I admitted. "What'd you tell him?"

"To follow his heart."

"Really?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"That was the gist of it. I mean, we already know Zayn's not going to reject him, so he really doesn't need to be afraid of that, but we can't exactly tell him that either." He shrugged.

"I know. I just want them to talk and it'd be fine, I'm sure. Zayn's had a thing for him for a while."

"He's worried what the band will think; I assured him we'd all be fine with it. He's afraid of what management will do if there's another gay couple to closet in the band and I told him maybe they'd stop being dicks and let us out of the closet."

"Zayn and him don't need that kind of pressure yet. I don't really know how you and Haz could come out of the closet now, either." I frowned.

He reached for my hand and squeezed. "I just don't want management having so much control over us. I don't think we need to be 'out' to be happy, you should know that. I just want the freedom to decide."

I nodded. "Are you gonna be mad if Zayn and Liam end up coming out?"

He shook his head. "I'd be happy for them. If management tried to say that Harry and I still weren't allowed to be seen in public alone together at the same time, then yeah, I'd be upset about that. But I want Liam and Zayn happy. I wouldn't wish this whole closeting nightmare on anyone - well, if everyone got a 'Riley' of their own out of it, I guess I might," he amended with a grin.

"I don't know that the nightmare was worth it."

"I'm afraid to think of what our lives would be like if we hadn't found you, though. And without the whole 'hired beard' thing, you would've been just another fan going through getting an autograph and a picture - we might never have gotten to know you."

I grinned and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you, too."

 

**---**

 

"Are you okay, mate?" Zayn asked, squinting over at Liam.

"I'm - I'm fine," he replied, not sounding fine at all.

"You know you can talk to me, right? I know you've got Riley around now, but we're still - you can talk to me."

Liam nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's - I'm figuring it out."

"Alright."

 

\---

 

"Has Riley said anything to you about Li?" Zayn asked Harry.

"What d'you mean?"

"He's been acting a bit weird, lately. I thought he might've said something to her."

"He's not talking to you?"

"Not really," Zayn shrugged, frustrated. "You don't think he - I mean, I haven't said anything - Riley wouldn't have - "

"No, no, Riley's kept her mouth shut. She knows you don't want her saying anything," Harry assured him.

"Okay. I don't mean to - I just don't know what his deal is lately."

"Ask him. That's the best way to get an answer, Z."

 

\---

 

Zayn took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"C'mon in," Liam called from inside the room. "It should be open."

Sure enough, Liam had it propped open so it wouldn't automatically lock, so he pushed the door open.

"Oh, Zayn, I thought you were Ri. She's s'posed to be coming to hang out," Liam said.

"Yeah, I - I told her we needed to talk."

Liam's face fell for a second before plastering on a smile. "What do we need to talk about?"

"I just - I know you keep saying everything's fine, but I can tell something's up, Liam."

Liam's eyes quickly looked away from him as he started to frantically type on his phone. "I don't know what you're talking about, Z."

"I think I know what it is and I'm really sorry, okay?"

Liam looked up. "Sorry? What for?"

"I suspect Riley let it slip - "

"Let what slip? Did she say something - "

"I don't blame her - "

" - because I just wasn't sure what to say - "

" - I'm sure she didn't mean to say anything - "

" - we can just be friends, it doesn't have to get - "

" - I thought we could stay friends - wait, what?" Zayn suddenly registered the other boy's words.

"I don't want things to get weird."

"You think I want to just be friends?" Zayn asked, stepping closer to where Liam was standing.

"I assumed that was what you were - "

Liam's words were cut off by Zayn's lips pressing against his, saying all the things he'd been too afraid to say for too long.

"You assume too much," Zayn whispered as soon as their lips parted. Liam's eyes slowly opened, still surprised by this turn of events.

"You - I - "

Zayn kissed him again. "I've been gone for you longer than I can remember, Li." Zayn reached up and sat his hand at the curve of Liam's neck, keeping him held in place, afraid he might suddenly bolt. "I just didn't think you'd feel the same."

"I never realized - Z, you should've said something," Liam sighed. His hand settled on Zayn's bicep, anchoring himself to the present situation.

"You're straight, Li. How was I supposed to bring it up? When was I supposed to? After Danielle? Before Sophia? When you thought Riley was the one?"

Liam chuckled. "That's fair."

They kissed again, slow and soft, full of promises and apologies.

"You've got me now," Liam muttered.

"We should take this slow."

"Yeah, that'd be good. Adjust to the parts and what-not."

Zayn chuckled. "I didn't just mean physically, babe."

Liam smiled. "I like that - 'babe'."

"I know you were planning on hanging out with Riley, but we can - "

"Yeah, we were just gonna watch something on TV. Not a big deal. You wanna stay?"

Zayn threaded their fingers together with a smile. "Yeah, I'd like that."

 

**---**

 

"What? This is so not fair - no, don't get me wrong," Niall amended. "I'm real happy for you two, but how did I end up the only single one in this band? How did I end up surrounded by all of these happy couples - er, threesome and couple? So not fair." His words sounded angry, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Whatever, Niall. You've been rooting for these two almost as long as you were Louis and Harry." I laughed, smacking his arm.

"We're happy everything's worked out," Louis assured Zayn and Liam. "We're all happy for you two."

"Took you long enough," Harry muttered.

 

\---

 

"Zayn? Can I talk to you?" I asked, pulling him away from the other boys.

Liam shot us a look before returning his attention to Niall.

"Yeah, what's up? Is this the 'if you hurt him, you die' talk?" Zayn joked.

I chuckled. "Nah, I don't think I need to give that speech. I'm not sure which of you I'd give it to. I wanted a favor."

"I'm intrigued. Whatever kind of favor could you want from me?" he asked.

"Our anniversary's coming up and I wanted to surprise them, so they can't know anything about this."

"Okay…"

"I was wondering if you'd design a tattoo for me."

Zayn's face lit up at the possibility of a new art project. "I could ink you, too, if you want?"

"Actually, yeah, that'd be great. Liam's aware that I was going to ask you about it, so he's in the know, but I don't want Harry or Lou to find out, so if we could keep it between us?"

"Yeah, sure, but if we do anything that takes more than one session, you're gonna have some issues with hiding it from them, I imagine."

"I don't think it'll be anything that elaborate. First tattoo and all."

He nodded. "What're you wanting?"

"I want something that kind of goes with Harry and Louis's matching tattoos, but I want it to be my own, too. I want it pretty and artsy. I'm just not completely sure what I want."

"Nautical?" he asked. I could see the images flying across his eyes as he thought about it.

"Probably. I don't want to exactly copy theirs, though."

He nodded. "How about you come to Liam's room tomorrow night and we'll start sketching some stuff up. Get the ideas flowing. Find something you love."

I smiled. "Thanks. I owe you."

He shook his head. "Li told me how much you've helped him through this whole thing with me. This'll make us square."

I grinned. "I just want you both happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY Ziam are together. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Next chapter will be Harry & Riley's date to a Broadway show and then the final chapter :)  
> I'll try to post by Thursday. I got this chapter done today and was excited about it, so consider this a post in honor of Harry's birthday :)


	37. No Ceiling Or Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to "Ten Minutes Ago" and "Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful?" while reading this or before reading this or something. You'll still get what's going on without, but I think hearing it helps.

"Why did the media have to find out?" I whined, pouting to the mirror as I adjusted the top of my dress.

"I suspect Katherine has figured out - to some extent - that you and Harry and Louis are for real and she wants to be sure that the masses don't find out," Liam replied. "Harry's the most famous among us and Modest! isn't ready for them to come out - which they can't exactly do now that they're in a relationship with you as well…"

"I just wanted a date night with Harry," I whined.

"It'll still just be you and Harry. Ignore the stupid paps," Liam assured me. I'd escaped to Liam's room to get ready for Harry and I's date night, knowing we wouldn't leave on time if I'd stayed in our room - Louis and Harry both were notorious for being late when too much bare skin distracts them.

"Don't let them ruin your date," Zayn added.

"They might be setting you up to get backstage, too, so there are perks to it being a bit of a PR stunt," Liam suggested.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You wouldn't want to go meet the cast?" Zayn asked, skeptically.

"I'd love to, of course. I just don't like it being a PR stunt," I pouted.

"If we'd only started your tattoo, this dress would show it off perfectly," Zayn commented, changing the topic.

"Yeah," I muttered, turning in the mirror to look at my bare shoulder. "That would've been fun for the sake of the pictures and the Twitter-hysteria to follow."

Liam chuckled. "Yeah, you're gonna get some backlash getting a tattoo that matches your boyfriends'.

"Hopefully they like it."

"They're gonna love it," Zayn assured me. "I think Harry's been dying to get you inked up."

"You're joining their 'permanent' commitment to each other. I mean, they're a little crazy with it, but it's sweet. Cute."

I snorted. "Yeah, it's a little crazy. I think I'll probably keep mine under control."

"Just the one?"

"We'll see how the first one goes."

 

\---

 

"Where're you going?"

"Harry!"

"When are you going to propose?"

"Any comment?"

"Harry!"

"Is One Direction over?"

"Harry!"

"Riley!"

"Is it date night?"

"Back up, please," George said, guiding us towards the car waiting outside our hotel.

"You think I'd use this dress for something other than date night?" I muttered into Harry's ear. His arm was wrapped around my waist and he leaned in to press a kiss to my cheek.

"You do look gorgeous," he whispered before helping me into the SUV's backseat.

 

\---

 

"You're getting noticed," I commented, glancing around the room as people were taking their seats. A few ladies were staring in our direction, along with a few younger men.

"I think they're noticing the gorgeous girl that's with me." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes as the couple next to us chuckled. "It's nice of you to think so, but you're the famous one in this relationship."

He grinned, slipping his arm around my shoulders. "You look much prettier than me tonight, though."

"I won't deny that."

"You two are really adorable together," the lady next to me commented.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"You do look prettier than him tonight." Her husband chuckled. "And probably every night."

"I'm a lucky guy." Harry grinned as I blushed.

 

\---

 

_Ten minutes ago, I saw you._

_I looked up when you came through the door._

_My head started reeling. You gave me the feeling_

_The room had no ceiling or floor_

_Ten minutes ago, I met you_

_And we murmured our how-do-you do's_

_I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms_

_And to sing out the news._

 

Harry shifted next to me and whispered along with the next few lines as I grinned.

 

_I have found her! She's an angel_

_With the dust of the stars in her eyes_

_We are dancing, we are flying_

_And she's taking me back to the skies._

 

"I wasn't aware you knew this musical," I whispered back as quietly as I could.

"I did my research," he assured me.

I grinned and mouthed Cinderella's words back to him.

 

_Ten minutes ago, I met you_

_And we murmured our how-do-you do's_

_I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms_

_And to sing out the news._

 

He smiled and leaned in to press a sweet kiss to my lips before we both returned our attention to the stage.

 

\---

 

As we stood up to leave, I noticed I had a couple text messages from Louis:

 

_Do I love you because you're beautiful? Or are you beautiful because I love you?_

_Hope you two are enjoying the show ;)_

**_Love you._ **

 

I held out the phone to show Harry with a small grin. "You two are ridiculous."

"I didn't tell him," Harry insisted with a smile. "It's a very good question, though."

I shook my head, grinning. "I love you."

He pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Because I'm beautiful?"

I smacked his arm.

"I love you, too."

 

\---

 

"Yeah, we got to meet Keke Palmer and Joe Carroll," I told Louis. "They're both so nice. And Keke is somehow even more gorgeous face to face. And Joe is just - wow, that man's voice."

Louis chuckled. "So you had a good time?"

"It was amazing. I loved it."

Harry came up behind me and pressed a kiss to my bare shoulder. "She was absolutely star-struck."

I blushed, slightly. "They're impressive. I couldn't help it. They loved Harry, of course."

"Our little charmer," Louis smirked, hands intertwining with mine. "Of course."

"Our girl made me take a picture with Joe so she could make it her phone's background."

"Oh? I'm being kicked out of the background?" Louis pretended to look offended.

"You're right here, I don't need a picture." I pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you in this dress," Harry murmured, pressing kisses down my back as he unzipped it. "But I love you out of it even more."

Louis chuckled as he kissed me again.

"Is the door locked?" I asked.

"Of course."

"I think we've scarred the boys enough," Harry muttered, pushing my dress to the floor.

"You two have," I insisted. "They only walked in on me and Lou the one - "

Louis interrupted, claiming my lips as Harry made quick work of my bra and panties.

"What d'you want tonight?" I whispered the words against Louis's lips.

He kissed me, thoughtful for a moment. "Harold in the middle?" he suggested.

I nodded, pulling him in for another kiss. Harry pressed his lips to my shoulder and I felt his bare skin press against my back as he wrapped his arms around my middle.

"Love you," Harry muttered into my ear.

Louis leaned in to kiss Harry over my shoulder and I took the opportunity to push his sweatpants down and off before I moved to grab the lube off the bedside table.

The kiss between the boys turned playful as they nipped at each other's lips, tongues darting out in a battle of wills. I moved behind Harry and slicked up my fingers as I slipped my other arm around his middle.

"You two are ridiculous," I muttered with a grin.

Harry started humming the tune of The Pussycat Dolls' "Don't 'Cha" and I giggled.

"Really, Harold?"

The humming cut off into a moan as soon as I slipped a couple digits into Harry - the sound making my knees weak. I thrust in and out a few times before adding a third finger and then a fourth, quickly finding the little nub that I knew to be his prostate, ripping a strangled cry from Harry as his knees went weak and he started mumbling into Louis's shoulder, begging for more more more.

"You've gotten good at that," Louis murmured to me after a few moments, pupils blown as he looked up at me.

"Learned from the best," I replied, quirking an eyebrow at him and lightly biting my lip as I continued to massage Harry's prostate.

"Riley - fuck - Lou - please - more - more - more," Harry pleaded.

"You've never - I mean, with me - you've never - "

"Made you beg for it?" I asked, trying not to smirk.

"I can't - I'm gonna - " Harry pleaded.

"Uh-uh, baby," Louis assured him, reaching down to circle his thumb and forefinger around the base of Harry's cock. "Not yet."

"But - but - " A strangled cry cut off his words.

"He's - fuck, he's so - "

"Yeah," Louis agreed. "And he loves this, if you had any doubt."

I leaned over Harry's shoulder to press a kiss to Louis's lips. Harry whimpered between us as his cock brushed against Louis's.

"Please, I wanna - "

"Maybe you should suck him off," I suggested and both boys whined at my words.

Louis moved to his knees and Harry leaned into my arms just a bit more as his hands slipped into our boyfriend's hair. I was still slowly massaging against Harry's prostate and the tears in his eyes assured me that he would be coming down Louis's throat in no time.

I could feel my own arousal between my legs and squirmed slightly as I watched Louis's lips wrap around Harry's cock. Moments later, Harry shouted a mangled version of our names and I barely held him upright as he became putty in my arms. Louis swallowed every drop before his mouth popped off with a small grin, helping me to get a weak-kneed Harry onto the bed.

Louis's lips were on mine and his fingers pressing into me before I could have a second thought.

"Fuck, babe - you - loved that - didn't you?" he muttered against my lips.

"More, Lou, more," I pleaded, thrusting up against his fingers.

"Patience - is a virtue." He smirked before kissing his way down my chest and stomach to press his tongue into me alongside his fingers.

"Louu," I moaned, fingers threading through his hair as my other hand clung to the bed. He managed to alternate thrusting his tongue and his fingers into me, crooking his fingers just right so that he finally brushed my g-spot and I came with a shout of his name. He licked up every drop as I shuddered.

I felt Harry's lips brush my shoulder as I came back down and I turned to him with a small grin. "Back with us?" I asked, reaching over to brush my thumb across the drying tears around his eyes.

A small smile played across his lips. "I could ask you the same."

We both registered a small grunt coming from Louis and looked over to see he was still hard and leaking, thrusting into his own hand. Before I could blink, Harry had him pressed back against the bed, riding him.

"Fuck," I muttered.

Harry was hard again, cock bouncing against his stomach as he impaled himself on Louis's cock over and over. I rolled over to reach across and smooth Louis's hair out of his face as he clung to Harry's thighs and moaned.

"C'mon, baby," Harry muttered, pulling almost all the way off of him before slamming back down and repeating the process. I started to finger myself as I watched them, letting my fingers rub against my clit.

Louis was mumbling, incoherent, eyes closed. I leaned in, letting my tongue circle one of his nipples before wrapping my lips around it and sucking.

He came with a strangled cry, orgasm suddenly ripped from him as his nails dug into Harry's thighs.

"You're so good, baby," Harry mumbled to him. "So good."

As soon as Louis let go of Harry's thighs, he carefully pulled off of him as Louis whined.

"Shh, baby," Harry whispered.

"Gonna take care of that?" I asked, eyeing his hard cock as he moved away from Louis.

He reached out and pulled my hand away from where I was fingering myself, watching me as he slowly licked off each finger before replying, "I thought I might."

My legs fell open and I bit my lip, watching him as he moved to slip on a condom.

"God," I exclaimed as he finally pushed in.

"Nah, it's Harry." He smirked.

We both groaned as he bottomed out and my fingernails were digging into his shoulders. He leaned forward to wrap his lips around one of my nipples as he slowly drug out before slamming back into me.

I moaned. "Fuck, Harry, c'mon."

"God, you're hot," I heard Louis mutter and I let my head roll over to look in his direction as Harry continued his assault on my nipple. I hissed as his teeth made contact, but it quickly turned into a moan as he picked up the pace and was moving in and out of me quicker and quicker.

"Not gonna - last - long - " Harry panted.

Louis reached down to stroke his hardening cock as he watched us. "Fuck, Haz."

Harry's fingers moved to rub against my clit and my eyes practically rolled into the back of my head as I moaned at the sensation.

"Baby - please - can't - "

I met him thrust for thrust and a moment later, we were coming together, curse words flying from our lips as he collapsed against me.

We didn't move for a few moments, but looked over as we heard a hissed curse from Louis, watching as he came on his own hand.

 

\---

 

"Z, this looks amazing," I complimented, staring at the latest sketch for my tattoo. He'd managed to make an arrow with swallows 'flying' out of the feather at the end of it and he'd made it colorful - a watercolor tattoo, he'd told me - so it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Is there anything you want me to change?" he asked.

I bit my lip, trying to decide. "Could we make it three birds instead of five?"

He nodded, making a note. "You want the three bigger ones and not the littler ones?"

"Yeah, that way its like the three of us and whenever we have kids, I can get littler ones added."

"Make it mean something," Liam nodded in approval. "Adding the little ones later is a good idea."

I grinned over at him.

 

\---

 

"Are you sure about this?" Zayn asked me again.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

I took a deep breath as he began.

"Not that bad, right?" Liam said. He was sitting next to me, holding my left hand so I could look away from where Zayn was working on my right shoulder.

I squeezed his hand. "Not as bad as I expected," I muttered.

"It's gonna look amazing."

"What are you two doing over break?" I asked.

"Staying home. Enjoying the time out of the spotlight."

"No big plans?"

"We're gonna sneak out for a few date nights," Zayn assured me. "But nothing big planned."

"Z likes to be left alone when we get breaks," Liam said.

"I get tired of the crowds is all."

"Nah, I get that."

"Are you really going to be able to keep this hidden from Harry and Louis?" Liam asked again.

"We don't have sex all the time." I rolled my eyes.

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Even so, don't you get dressed in front of each other and sleep together and you wear tank tops a lot."

"Well, tonight's covered because I'm staying here - as we discussed. I'll call late and say the time got away from us and we've been drinking and I'll come home tomorrow."

"They've already been asking why you're spending so much time with me and Zayn lately."

"I always spend time with you."

"That was before I got a boyfriend, though."

"Yeah, I guess. It's fine. They'll know soon enough."

"And what're you going to do tomorrow night when you're at home? Claim cramps?"

I rolled my eyes. "Can't. They keep track of that. I'll just say I've got a migraine or something around bedtime and go to sleep before them."

"And the next night? And the next?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, they'll get suspicious, but it'll be fine."

"You think you can keep your hands off of them for that long?"

"I can have sex with a shirt on," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but - "

"It'll be fine," I insisted, assuring myself as much as him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've only got one more chapter to go! Can you believe it? I can barely believe it.
> 
> Anywho,   
> http://www.fancytattooideas.com/stores/feather-with-birds-watercolor-tattoo-on-inner-arm-1395824202,94.html   
> that is where I got the inspiration for Riley's tattoo, if you want a better idea of what it looks like. It's basically that, except for the feather being at the end of an arrow that looks a lot like Louis's arrow tattoo.
> 
> Thoughts? Concerns? Questions? Comments?
> 
> (I seriously love all of you that leave me comments all the time. Seriously. You like make my day better.)
> 
> Next and final chapter will be posted sometime between now and next Thursday. Probably next Thursday.


	38. Six Months

"Wow, babe, you look amazing," Louis told me.

"Thank you." I grinned, twirling in my dress to make sure they got the full effect. I had a cardigan on to cover my shoulder until the big reveal. I was impressed that I'd made it a couple days without them seeing it yet. They were starting to wonder, but I'd pleaded a migraine to get out of sex and then just plain said I wasn't in the mood the night before.

"You look gorgeous," Harry agreed with a small grin. "Ready to go?"

"Well - " I paused, biting my lip. "I've got to - I think you should see something first."

Louis eyebrows rose in curiosity. "What's that, love?"

I turned my back to them and pulled my cardigan off. The dress was strapless, so I knew the tattoo would be on full display. I heard both of them gasp.

I turned my head to look at them over my shoulder. "What do you think?"

"When did you get this done?" Harry asked, stepping closer to look at it.

"The night I stayed at Zayn's."

"You were drunk?" Louis asked, recalling my given reason for staying that night.

I shook my head. "No, that was my excuse to stay there so they could help me with the bandages and stuff for the first day."

"Who did it?"

"Zayn. He designed it for me and everything. You like it?"

"It's gorgeous, babe," Louis assured me.

"It's sort of you anniversary gift," I told them. "I didn't really know what to get you - "

Harry cut me off with a quick kiss. "I love it."

"You've been wanting me to get one, I could tell."

"It looks like my arrow," Louis muttered, studying the tattoo. "Except for the coloring."

I nodded with a little smile. "That was kind of the intent."

"And the swallows…" Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah. And there's - "

"Three of them," Louis noted, happily.

"Zayn originally had like five on the design, but I told him to take off the smaller ones. I thought I could get little ones added when we have kids."

Harry's grin stretched across his face. "I love that."

"I thought you might."

 

\---

 

"Half a dozen?" I grinned. "I don't warrant a full dozen?" I asked, looking down at the red roses.

"One for every month we've been together."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I got that. I'm just saying."

"You'll get a dozen in February." Louis rolled his eyes.

"For Valentine's?"

"For our anniversary."

I pouted. "I don't get it for both?"

Louis pressed a kiss to my lips. "Insatiable, aren't you?"

"Absolutely."

"He always gets me a dozen roses for Valentine's; I don't think you need to worry," Harry said.

 

\---

 

"So you rented the place for the night?" I asked, looking around the small empty restaurant.

"It didn't take much convincing," Louis assured me. "They love us here."

"I noticed." I chuckled, recalling how the owner had hugged both Harry and Louis when we'd arrived, asking after their families. He'd seemed confused by my presence, but very welcoming all the same.

"We've came here a few times."

"Is this where date night out is for you two?"

"Sometimes," Harry shrugged.

"Most of the time," Louis admitted. "When we can get away."

"And you're finally bringing me?"

"I wouldn't say finally. We've been busy with tour and stuff a lot," Louis insisted.

"It's fine. I just hadn't realized that you had a place like this that you went to. Although, this does explain the disappearing act."

"They help us stay out of sight while not making us stay out of sight," Harry said. "It's nice."

 

\---

 

"We got something for you," Harry said.

Louis glared at him. "Don't start like that," he said before turning to me. "Riley, we are in love with you."

"And we want to spend the rest of our lives with you - all three of us together."

I nodded, glancing back and forth between them, unsure where this was going.

"I'm going to love you and take care of you and fight with you and protect you for the rest of my life," Louis said, intertwining our fingers together.

Harry pulled a small box out of his pocket. "And I'm going to love you and play with you and make you laugh and take care of you and cook with you and love you for the rest of my life."

Harry opened the box - a simple princess cut diamond ring. I gasped.

"It's a promise ring."

"We were hoping you'd like to wear it as a reminder of how much we love you."

Tears filled my eyes and I nodded. Harry slipped the ring onto my left ring finger.

"I love you," I told them, pulling Harry into an awkward hug around the table and then turning to do the same to Louis, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You like it?" Louis whispered.

I looked down at the ring. "Yeah. I love it." I turned to Harry. "Now, when is he going to start wearing a ring?"

Louis chuckled. "I don't really do rings."

"Just like you didn't really do tattoos?" I squinted at him.

"Point taken."

"It's gorgeous, though, really," I muttered, staring down at the ring.

"We weren't expecting you to agree to a tattoo," Harry admitted. "But I like the idea of you having both, now."

"I'm sure management will have a fun time trying to explain it away - or playing it up? I'm not sure which they'll go for," I replied with a small grin.

"It is a promise ring," Harry shrugged.

"No one has to say anything beyond that, really," I agreed.

"I would love to be asked about it," Louis smirked. "Tell all about how I helped him pick it out."

"I'm not sure how they'd handle that."

"Tumblr riots. Or Twitter riots. Or both, I suppose." I grinned.

"Hashtag-Rilourry." Louis grinned.

 

\---

 

"I can't believe you managed to keep that a secret," Louis muttered as he unzipped my dress.

I pulled away from Harry's mouth just enough to reply. "Li didn't think I'd be able to keep it secret."

"You were acting a bit weird, but I kind of thought you might've accidentally found the ring," Harry admitted, pressing his lips to my neck.

"Did you not hide it very well?" I asked, clinging to Harry's shoulders as I stepped out of my dress.

Harry chuckled.

"It was in the nightstand," Louis admitted.

"You were asking for me to find it." I giggled. "That's not even trying."

"You never get in the nightstand," Louis protested, pressing a kiss to my bare shoulder as he unhooked my bra.

"The lube and condoms are in there," I reminded him.

"But one of us is almost always the one to reach for those," Louis insisted, letting my bra fall to the floor.

I shook my head. "You got lucky."

Harry caught my mouth in a quick kiss. "Yeah, we're definitely that," he muttered before licking his way into my mouth. Harry's hand came up to cup one of my breasts, lightly massaging his thumb across the nipple. My hands were still grasping at cloth instead of bare skin against Harry and I made a sound of protest just as Louis turned me around and pulled me into another kiss. I was pleased to feel his bare chest and my fingers danced their way up to pinch his nipple, causing him to let out a growl of protest. He lifted me up and carried me the few more feet to the bed, tossing me gently onto it before he was over me. His mouth wrapped around a nipple as his fingers slipped into me. I moaned at the contact, already wet.

Harry joined us on the bed, hand running through Louis's hair before he leaned up to kiss me. "Want both of us?" he asked.

I nodded just before Louis pulled away from my chest. His fingers slipped out of me and I whined at the absence for only a moment before he was moving down to press his tongue into me.

"He loves this," Harry's voice was raspy in my ear. "You taste so good."

Louis tongue was thrusting in and out of me, intermittently flicking up to brush my clit and I couldn't stop the little moans and gasps that were falling from my lips at his attention.

Harry's tongue came up to wrap around my ear. "Won't you let him taste? I'd love to lick your cum out of his mouth."

I moaned at his words, stiffening for a second before coming with a cry of Louis's name. Louis licked up every drop and then Harry was clashing their lips together above me, tongues fighting their way into each other's mouths as they moaned in unison.

"Fuck," I cursed, unable to process any bigger words at the moment, but unable to stay quiet as I watched them snog. I lifted my hand and let my fingers dance down Harry's bare chest as he continued to kiss Louis, unable to keep my hands away. Louis broke the kiss, gasping for air a few moments later. Harry's eyes barely met mine before we were both pressing Louis back into the bed, Harry's mouth wrapped around his cock as I licked across his collarbones. Louis moaned and I sucked a mark into his skin before moving up to kiss him.

"God, you're gorgeous," I muttered into his ear. His eyes were shut and his face flushed. "You don't even know." I turned to watching Harry's head bobbing over Louis's cock and a gasp escaped my lips. "Fuck. How can you look away?"

Louis mumbled something incoherent.

I pressed another kiss to his neck. "C'mon, baby, come for me. Come for us."

Louis let out a long moan and I looked down to see Harry looking up at us as he swallowed every drop. I flushed and licked my lips at him. Moments later, Harry's lips pressed to mine before turning to press to Louis with a mutual groan. I grabbed the lube from the nightstand, pressing it into Harry's hand. The boys separated, looking from me to the lube. I pushed Harry off of Louis, moving to straddle the smaller man and pressing our lips together for a moment. I heard the bottle open and moments later I felt Harry's finger gently nudging against my hole. I relaxed into it as Louis took a breast in each hand and started to lightly squeeze and massage each one. My hands clung to the mattress as Harry kissed his way across my bare back, muttering sweet nothings as he added a second finger.

"You're too good to us," Louis told me. His voice was wrecked and it had me shivering with the intensity of it. I started to rock back against Harry's fingers and he mumbled something into my shoulder.

"God," I sighed and then smirked as I could feel Louis's cock hardening behind me.

"Way - too - good," Louis stuttered. "Condom?" The question had Harry moving away from me and I whined, rocking back against his fingers as he became distracted. He dropped a condom on Louis's chest and then added another finger.

"I think you're ready, babe," Harry muttered. He helped me shift back so that Louis could slide the condom onto his own cock. Harry's fingers disappeared and his cock slowly pressed into me. His fingers were pressing into my hips, trying not to move to fast and I could tell there would be bruises. We both groaned as he bottomed out and before I'd even adjusted to the one man, the other was sliding into me. I stiffened, momentarily, at the feeling of too much.

"Relax, baby, god, you feel so good," Harry whispered, pressing encouraging kisses across my shoulder.

I took a couple deep breaths, relaxing into the feeling of the both of them. I realized one of Harry's hands had vanished from my side and then noticed that it was threaded through one of Louis's hands.

"God, this is - incredible," Louis muttered, eyes shining.

Harry slowly pulled out and Louis and I's eyes both fluttered shut for a moment before he slammed his hips back in. All three of us groaned. Harry pulled back again, encouraging me to move this time. I slipped almost all the way off of Louis, pressing my ass back against Harry before thrusting back onto Louis. I did it again, Louis meeting me half-way and then we'd found our rhythm and we were all panting and gasping and moaning at the waves of pleasure that were sweeping through us. Harry came first, which all of us expected since Louis and I had already gotten off once. He slipped out of me, leaving a messy trail of cum. Louis flipped us over then, taking control and fucking me hard, whispering filthy praises into my ear until I was coming and he was following close after. Louis pulled out and laid next to me, tying off the condom and tossing it aside. Harry pushed my legs apart and pressed his tongue in to lick me clean before I had a second's breath.

"Fuck, Harry," I mumbled, barely coming down from the last orgasm. His fingers slid into me and I knew he was smirking as he quickly found my G-spot and I was coming again, shuddering from head to foot with the intensity of it.

"Fuck, babe," Louis whispered, hand settling on my stomach.

A few more swipes from Harry's tongue and he was laying on my other side. "You squirted," he told me.

I blushed, despite the complete exhaustion encompassing my body. "No way."

"Yeah," Louis insisted. "God, it was better than porn."

I slapped him, weakly. "I better be better than porn."

Louis pressed a kiss to my lips. "You know what I meant."

I nodded, quickly drifting off.

 

I woke the next morning to breathy sighs and the sound of skin slapping against skin. I rolled over to confirm my suspicions. Harry was riding Louis's cock, both of their eyes were shut, and I could tell they'd been trying to stay quiet for my benefit. I bit my lip and watched as Louis blindly reached for Harry's cock, giving it a few tugs before he was coming with a cry of Louis's name. Louis followed quickly after, Harry's name across his lips.

It took a few more moments and a few kisses between the two of them before they looked over to realize that I was awake and watching them.

"Didn't want to join us?" Louis teased.

I yawned. "Bit exhausted after last night."

Both of their smiles quickly turned to worry.

"You okay?"

"Are you sore?"

I stretched a little and nodded. "A little sore, but okay."

"I'll give you a massage later," Harry promised.

I chuckled. "'Cause that never leads to more sex."

Harry frowned at me as Louis laughed. "She's got you there, babe."

Louis curled around Harry's back with a yawn and Harry gestured for me to move closer. I tugged the comforter over the both of them as I settled in to be Harry's little spoon with a smile.

"I love you," Harry whispered. "Both of you."

"Happy six months," Louis said.

I grinned. "Happy six months."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's over. IT'S OVER. (Well, until I can't stand it anymore and post another fic to follow this haha)
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you to all of you who have left comments. ESPECIALLY supernaturallyzayn, april+kepner, Brianna, & CupKatyCakes who have left SO many comments and I seriously can't believe how much love and support I've gotten for this fic. All of you that left kudos, comments, subscribed, rec'd, or otherwise supported me that I didn't list above, THANK YOU.
> 
> Okay, I think that's it. Love you all. Thanks for reading!! I hope you all are happy with this final chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Update: rilourry and ziam'is story continues in Unconventionally in Love


End file.
